Rescue Bots: Perfect Sync
by KaliAnn
Summary: The partnership between the Burns and the Rescue Bots is almost perfect. When a threat beyond their knowledge arrives on Griffin Rock, the team are in need of some out of reality help. A new alien arrives to help push the boundaries of their partnerships until they are in perfect sync; a human and bot, becoming one being.
1. A New Alien

_Greetings readers. This is my first time attempting a story in a genre that was aimed for boys. So please give me a break if it isn't the greatest. I also am testing out a new character so I hope you give me an honest opinion on this, because she's going to be used in an original novel I'm working on. That said, sit back and enjoy the story._

* * *

It was another beautiful day on Griffin Rock as the citizens went about their business in their high tech testing town. For once everything was running smoothly and there was no need for any rescues. At the firehouse, the team was enjoying some downtime. Chief Burns was in his office catching up on his paperwork that he was weeks behind in with Chase helping out. Graham was working on his homework with Boulder down in the garage. Up on the roof Dani had finally gotten around to oiling and waxing Blades helicopter form. Outside, Kade and Heatwave were having a manly competition, of trying to top the other in rescue records. The only one who was doing any work happened to be Cody, who was monitoring the town from the command center.

The young boy clicked through the multiple screens looking for any signs of trouble. So far, no sign of any. "Maybe today will be the first day the town doesn't need rescuing. The law of averages say that something is sure to happen at least once in a lifetime," he remarked to himself. A warmth filled his body for a few seconds followed by his heart, not exactly beating, more like a short pulse. "What in the world?"

One of the screens beeped and the image switched to the lab. "Hi Cody, what are you doing today?" Frankie asked.

"Hey Frankie, just monitoring the town for trouble. What about you? Anything new going on at the lab?"

"When isn't something new going on out here?" she teased her friend. Cody laughed and rolled his eyes. It was a silly question considering where he lived. Knowing Doc, he was either trying to find a way to improve his food or something that would end up throwing the island into chaos once more. "So what is he doing this time?"

"Daddy's trying to build a device to break the divide between planes to prove their existence." Seeing her friend's confusion she split the screen, one side showing different layers on top of one another. "For centuries people of all walks of life have believed that there is more than one plane of existence, where different things are normal and beings live. For example, we live at bottom tier on the earthly plane, where everything is run by scientific law.

The next plane is astral plane. According to research this place is a place where dreams take place and astral forms go. Astral forms are said to be a projection of our souls that can travel through the other planes. Ancient Egyptians believed our astral selves travel around the Earth learning things at night."

"That is so noble!" Cody asked, getting really interested. Ever since meeting the Rescue Bots, he had gotten more interested in proving the existence of creatures or places that people didn't believe in. "How many other planes of existence are there?" Frankie stated that it wasn't agreed on by either people of religion or science, but her dad was concentrating on the seven most common.

"The others Daddy's looking into are: the ghostly, mental, emotional, and pure knowledge, and lastly the divine plane. Each has its own set of rules and as you go through them, your own body would change. At least, according to theory. If Daddy's invention works, it could answer so many questions we have, especially what happens after death, ha, ha, ha." Like her father, Frankie was a firm believer in science to explain everything in this world and was a bit skeptical about the concept of faith. Not that it mattered if her father's invention worked and proved scientifically that the universal planes existed.

"So how long until your dad is able to test the invention. It sound like a noble experience. I bet the whole family would like to see something like this."

"Stop at the lab around 3:30 tomorrow. All the bugs should be worked out by then." Suddenly a blaring red alarm filled the firehouse. Looks like their day off had ended. Cutting the connection with Frankie, Cody brought up all the screens looking for the source of trouble. "Everyone there's a problem downtown. An office building is starting to collapse. Civilians are in danger."

"Thanks Cody, we'll take it from here. Keep an eye on the screens. Rest times over team let's go now!" The bots transformed into their vehicle modes and after Heatwave gave the customary slogan, everyone was on their way downtown to help save lives.

* * *

Driving as fast as they could Chief Burns started giving orders. "Graham, you and Boulder look over the schematics to the building, try to find a reason why it's collapsing. Dani, you and Blades fly ahead and see if you can keep the roof from collapsing. Kade and Heatwave, shore up the building with hardening foam. Chase and I will evacuate the area. Understood?" The others all responded yes as they turned the corner and spotted the small office building coming apart at the seams.

"Blades, drop your winch now. Hook the roof and hover as long as you can," Dani ordered her partner.

"I'm really glad you waxed and oiled me today, because this is going to put such a strain on me." Blades lowered his winch, catching the edge of the roof and pulled up. Immediately he felt tension as he tried to gain some height. "I don't know how long I can hold this up."

"Don't worry, the real heroes have arrived! This is another victory for Kade's list."

"Not if I'm the one doing all the work, get out you hot head." Heatwave opened his door and tossed Kade out as he returned to bot form. He reached behind him and powered up one of his attachments and started shooting foam all over the building.

Watching the action from the command center, Cody kept a close eye on the team and the building. His dad and Chase had finished getting everyone out of the way. Graham and Boulder helped by bracing the building to prevent further damage. "Keep going everyone, just a bit longer and you will be d…" Something on one of the screens caught the boy's attention. In the shadows behind the building he could see a lone figure.

Isolating and zooming in on the character he still couldn't tell who it was. As he watched, the indiviual punched straight through the ground and pulled out a water pipe! Cody watched in shock as the person raised the pipe to their mouth and bit clean through it. Water was now flowing nonstop as the foundation started to give way.

"Everyone, watch out. Somebody just, oh never mind, the water pipes are busted and flooding the area. A sinkhole is going to form," he reported through the comlink.

"Not if we can stop it." Graham and Boulder hurried behind the building using his scoop to block the water. Kade turned off the flow just in time. The office building partially broke on the right side leaving the left a little lopsided. With the emergency over the team started to investigate why the new empty building fell apart.

As they investigated, Chief was on the comlink with his youngest. "You want to run that by me again son? You're saying you saw a person literally rip the pipe right out of the ground and _bite_ it in half? That's a little far-fetched son."

"I know it sounds crazy, but I'm a hundred percent certain it was a person and not a runaway machine." Cody scanned the screens again searching for the person he saw once more. Whoever it was had vanished leaving only that clip.

Back with the team Heatwave was blaming Blades for letting Cody stay up late watching monster movies with him. The bot started to correct him when Graham cleared his throat. "Guys, Cody might be right. Take a look at this pipe."

There were tiny sharp indentations in the pipe that looked like claws. Close examination of the pipe showed saliva dripping from the bite marks. Boulder found similar evidence on the collapsed wall. Something _biological_ had caused this destruction. The only questions were who it was and where were they now?"

On the rooftop across from the firehouse a figure hid in the shadow, their eyes locked on the command center window. Through the glare it watched as Cody got up and left the command center. "Enjoy your last day Cody Burns because tomorrow you'll be all mine." A sultry female voice stated before disappearing once more.

* * *

The next day the team was still trying to figure out what had attacked the building when they received a call early that morning. It was Mayor Luskey and he looked furious. "Chief Burns, I need you at my mansion immediately!"

As usual Chief kept his calm demeanor. "What seems to be the problem Mayor?"

"The problem is I woke up this morning and found vandalism all over my mansion! My front door was torn clean off the hinges, windows busted and I swear there are claw marks on the columns. To top it all off they destroyed the fountain! I want whoever did this in jail and their bank account drained to repair the damages!" The mayor's face was turning from red to purple as he got madder and madder.

"I promise we'll get right on it Mayor." Turning the video off he was about to speak when Cody's pad started beeping. Cody responded quickly listening as more calls came in. "Let me guess, more calls about vandalism?"

"Yes. Mrs. Neederlander yards have been torn up and Mr. Pettypaws tree is missing several branches. The Rubios car was stripped bare along with roof tiles ripped off. The airport was broken in and all their navigation systems are fried, the runway lights are meeting and a giant hole appeared in the middle of the runway."

Each family member looked at one another in confusion and awe. Griffon Rock wasn't known for vandalism, yet either one or several individuals had destroyed a variety pieces of property without anyone hearing them. When Cody checked the security footage no one was there. "Something really weird is going on. I wonder if Doc's new device is responsible."

Kade sighted in annoyance. "What's the egghead invented now? A destructor beam?" Dani hit him in the shoulder. "Cut it out Dani. Nine times out of ten we're cleaning up a mess caused by Doc's inventions."

"Exactly what was Doc working on this time Cody?" Graham asked his little brother. With some data they might be able to fix this mess up before any more damage was caused.

"Frankie said he was inventing something that could split apart the barriers between planes of existence. But he hasn't even used it yet. I was going to join him and Frankie later to observe the first testing."

"I think Doc should hold off that testing until we get this situation sorted out. Do you think you can handle that son?" Cody nodded. Turning to the rest of the family everyone partnered up and took a different claim. Chief and Chase took the mayor's while Dani and Blades headed to the airport. Heatwave and Kade drew the short straw meaning they had to deal with Mrs. Neederlander while Graham and Boulder got the easier job with the Rubios.

Back at the firehouse Cody started to call Doc when someone tapped his shoulder. "Ahhh!" he spun around and saw Frankie laughing at him. He noticed she was wearing her purple starfish jacket instead of her normal blue one. "Hey Frankie I was just about to call you. We need to tell your dad he can't start testing his new device."

"Really? Why?" As Cody talked to her, Frankie seemed to stand a little stiff and was rubbing her holographic watch/force field. When Cody finished talking she appeared to be a little output by his words. "So you think somebody vandalizing the island is connected to my Dad's invention, one that hasn't even been activate yet. Really? Are you becoming as paranoid as Blade?"

"I'm not paranoid! It's just…" He looked away, not sure what to say to his best friend. Normally, Frankie wasn't this snappy when someone mentioned the possibility of her dad's inventions not working right. "Could you just call your dad and ask him to hold off the testing for a few hours?"

Frankie shook her head and admitted that her dad had decide to test the device away from the lab to avoid any damage. He also had forgotten his phone so they couldn't call him. "We'll just have to go tell him ourselves." Reluctantly Cody nodded. "Come on I brought the quad. We'll be there in no time." As both of them climbed aboard, a strong jolt went through Cody body causing him to clutch his abdomen. "What's the matter? Have a little indigestion?" He nodded and they took off.

* * *

At Mayor Luskey's home Chief Burns was taking statements as Chase searched for clues. "Now are you sure Mayor Luskey, you didn't hear anything last night? Vandalism to this degree should have been easy to hear."

"I'm telling you, we heard nothing. Both of us slept peacefully with no interruptions. Could we have been gassed? I heard about a burglary crew that did that on the mainland." The mayor was getting mad. "I already told you this before! Why aren't you out there and putting the handcuffs on the ruffians who did this?"

Chief took a few deep breaths knowing the mayor didn't understand proper police procedure. "Cop-Bot, did you find any clues that could lead us to a suspect?"

Chase came over and knelt down near Poopsie. The dog had been running in circles around her owner, who was to shaken to take note of what her dog was doing. Standing back up he replied, "Negative. I found no clues. The canine here might have. Is this clue?" Chase handed Chief a tiny object. Looking closely, it appeared to be a broken claw tip.

"It might be. I'll take this to the Zoo and see if they can match it with anything in their database. In the meantime mayor, I suggest you start calling for crews to repair the damage. Cop Bot vehicle mode." Chase complied and they were off.

"I must confess Chief I'm greatly troubled by this amount of damage. Destroying ones property is a serious offense and shows that the criminal doesn't care about the impact of his crime," Chase informed his partner.

"I know what you mean. Most times vandalism is done by kids to get a high from doing something illegal." Chase frowned not understand how committing crimes could make someone taller. "Team report in. What's your status?"

"I'm very confused and scared. I think we might be dealing with a monster!" Blades responded anxiously. At the airport he was holding the missing lights. He had found them dumped in the forest with the glass shattered. Alongside them had been chunks of runway covered in saliva. "I think we may be dealing with a giant earthworms people!"

"Blades, calm down. Even if there was a worm, it couldn't have gotten into the tower and leave behind two tail impressions," Dani said as she studied the damage. The navigation and radar stations looked as if something with a tail had smashed the devices. When she shone her flashlight closer she notice something glittering behind her. She walked over to one of the desks.

"Guys, I got a beta fish that's extremely agitate. Its home is all messed up and there's a scale on the desk that is not fishlike. Maybe an animal is responsible for all this."

"It can't be an animal. No animal on Griffon Rock can cover so much ground without being seen. Besides, glory hog here found fibers and animals don't wear clothing," Heatwave stated. It looked like he was trying to hold back a smile. Kade appeared on the screens with a series of scratches all over his face. "Don't even joke about this. My perfect face is ruined."

Graham and Boulder confirmed they had also found something similar. A few strands of black and blue hair had gotten trapped in the undercarriage of the car. It looked and felt like human hair. So maybe it was a human and animal team working together. "We've got a real mystery on our hands Dad. Boulder and I have been mapping the sites and the distance between them."

"It appears whoever did the attacks wanted the team spread as far away they could from any road or trails leading into the forest and away from the lab. The question is why?"

The question was answered a second later as an emergency call was routed through Chase. "Guys! We need your help ASAP! Someone broke in last night and took things from my room and the schematics for Daddy's latest invention."

"Frankie? Why didn't you tell Cody and let him relay this to us?" Chase questioned. Usually Frankie followed proper procedure. "Didn't you receive his call earlier?"

Doc appeared on the screen taking over. "Cody hasn't called us at all. In fact when we tried to reach him to inform him I wouldn't be testing my invention today because of the burglary, he didn't pick up on any device Chief."

Chief felt his fear start to rise as the entire team anxiety level went up. Cody would always respond no matter what unless he was in danger. Dani and Blades studied the instruments seeing if they could lock on to his comlink. "It's not good, the comlink signal cuts off the second it reached the forest. He could be anywhere in there!"

"Team begin a grid search now! Frankie besides the schematics, what else was taken from your room?" Chief demanded as Chase pushed his limits as far they could go legally. Frankie told him her jacket, watch, hair brush and a recording of her voice had been taken from her room. Her cellphone had been destroyed and the quad bike was missing. What did this all mean?

* * *

Meanwhile, Cody was becoming more agitated as "Frankie" drove the quad through a rocky path away from the lab. "Are you sur… sur… sure you dad went this far away to test his device?"

"Positive. Trust me we're almost there," the fake said. Pushing the gas she drove a bit more recklessly until they came out of the woods into a small clearing. In the distance you could just make out the sound of the river. The clearing was boarded by thick trees and sharp bramble. The only way out was back the way they came from. Nowhere in the area was Doc Green.

Cody's instincts screamed for him to get out of there. "Come on Frankie lets go. I don't think your dad is here." He placed a hand on her shoulder only for her to shrug it off. "You're not going anywhere Cody Burns. Not after all the work I put into getting you here."

Faster than he could process this, two, partially transparent, blue scaled tails, burst out from the jacket and wrapped them around themselves around the boy. He struggled only for the tails to tighten their noose. He could hardly breathe as the pressure squeezed tighter. Without warning, the tails flung him across the clearing before bumping hard against the ground then he fell into a secret deep pit trap. The walls were covered in marble and asphalt, making it difficult to climb back up. The whir of electronics and metal sounded as a grate covered the pit. Shielding his eyes he could see the fake gloating down at him. "This went better than I predicted. No one figured out what I was up to."

"Who are you really?! What do you want with me?"

The person laughed as she flung Frankie's things away. As soon as they were gone her shaped started to change. She grew taller until she was pushing six feet. She wore a dark blue and black body suit. From her knee down she stood dragon legs the same color of her two free tails. It was the same on her arms, from the forearm down to the hands. Her skin was pale white with glowing yellow eyes. She had a slight muzzle filled with sharp teeth and two horns on her head, but the rest was human. A very faint yellow glow surrounded her body.

"Does my true form frighten you human? Good, it should. My name is Killeclilith. I've been watching you for weeks planning my hunt so that I was guaranteed to feast on your special energy today." She chuckled manically at the boy scooted back. "Yes, you are going to die today and I will have the pleasure of not only draining you of your energy, but also taking a part of your soul, to further my kind's agenda." Licking her lips she prepared to give into her bloodlust and end her prey's life.

Reaching down for the release lever a sharp bang echoed across the air. At inhuman speed, she twisted out of the way and rolled backwards before getting up on her feet. She snarled in anger as her tails swished in anger. Claws popped out as she located the source of the bang. "I didn't think you carried Chief Burns, not a lot use for a gun on an island of tech is there?"

Chief held his gun straight as Chase stood by also aiming his laser at the creature before them. In the distance they could hear the others coming to help. "Whoever you are stand down! Step away from the boy and come quietly. I won't repeat myself!"

"You have incurred the following charges: burglary, impersonation, kidnapping and false imprisonment. You will be processed to fullest extent of the law."

Killeclilith rolled her eyes as she held her ground. Her ears perked as she finally saw the rest of the team arrive and spied the air support above. Good, they were all here. "I don't have to follow human, Cybertronian, or any laws for that matter. For my kind have none!" Striking the ground with her tails, a fissure started to form forcing the team away from the entrance as the trees fell down crushing the quad and blocking the way out.

Heatwave recovered first. "Rescue Bots, secure that being and rescue Cody, now!" He charged ahead as he reached behind him and attached his energon ax to his fist. "Power up and energize!" He swung the ax downward hoping to force her back. Killeclilith raised her dragon hand and with a single claw swipe sliced the axe tip off!

Heatwave's momentum caused him to stumble as Kade jumped out and grabbed a hose as his partner switched to a fire truck. Opening the hose all the way Kade fired a blast of water that could slice metal rods in half. "You're going to pay for hurting my family!"

Killeclilith used the energon blade to part the water before taking off running so fast Kade barely had time to process that she had _bitten_ his hand down to the bone. "Kade!" Heatwave changed to help his partner only to find himself unable to support himself. "What in the name of the All Spark?" A horrid laugh followed by a satisfying snort came from his right side. It was that being again. "What did you do?"

Twirling the blades on the axe head, Killeclilith spoke to him in a mocking town. "Is the big bad Cybertronian upset that little old me beat him? Really, how in the world did I manage to use your tech to take out your legs and leave your arms blasting water towards my pit?" Tossing the axe head in the air she swallowed it whole causing her glow to get even stronger. "You and your partner will have to wait a bit longer to die." She kicked Kade in the head whispering to him that he hoped he could survive her poison.

Without another thought she _flew_ into the air! Dani watched in stun disbelief. "How is flying without any kind of propulsion?!"

"I think the bigger question is why are we letting her get so close?!" Blades screamed. He flew backwards avoiding being impaled. He flew up then down and around, with Killeclilith matching him move for move. "I can't shake her! She too fast."

"Hold on, I think we can outrun her if we go at an angle. On my mark. One, two, three," Dani twisted the throttle pushing Blades down at angle. The flying (being, alien?) missed them as they banked hard to the right before descending. "Guess she can't match our moves."

"Um Dani, I've got something speeding at us on my radar!" Just then Blades screamed as his rotator blades were ripped off. He started tumbling to the ground in a panic! "I'm going down, I'm going to crash!"

"Hold on Blades, I'll think of something." Glass shattered as the canopy broke apart. Killeclilith snatched Dani right out of the canopy and hurled her to the ground, watching as she fell with her parachute lines tangling. Crawling across Blades, she grabbed him by the tail and flung him into Boulder and Chase partially crushing them and keeping their humans trapped.

"Not even a challenge. Now that I properly washed my food it's time to eat." Flying down she hovered over the pit, enjoying the sight of her prey scrambling to tread the water. Landing, she tapped the ground retracting the bar. Gripping Cody with her feet, she flew towards the river bank and pinned her prey to the ground. "Enough distractions, I'm starving. Any last words?"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!"

The sky above started to shimmer as the clouds fell apart. The light of the sun intensified blinding the monster. A slight tearing sound could be heard above. Looking straight up, Cody saw a tear, an actual _tear_ , in the sky. A glowing green and peach colored globe fell towards the earth. The globe split apart turning into powerful beams. They bombarded the creature sending her skidding down the bank. A human figure landed in front of Cody. "That won't deter her for long. I promise I'll keep you safe. Please trust me Cody."

When she turned to face him he got a good look at her. She had a human body, but she wasn't human. Her skin was copper colored and there was a green stripe, going across her light green eyes as if she didn't know how to use mascara. Her hair was a deep rich black styled in a high pony tail that fell across the back of right side. Her clothing reminded him of cyber punk style.

She wore a peach and tan no sleeve shirt and pants, held up by a gold and green belt. There was also a green mesh on her shirt and she work green gauntlets with gold netting. Her punk mechanical boots were deep red and bright yellow the same colors of her goggles on her head. Completing the look was a pair of dangly silver earrings and chain necklace with an old fashion data chip on it.

"Are you here to help me?" he asked. The young woman nodded and started rooting through her backpack before pulling out a small gold and green disk. It hummed as the woman held it out, her eyes asking if she had permission. Cody took it and placed it on his chest. Like when he became Rescue Boy an aura covered him, but this time it felt as if he was covered in lots of love and warmth. "Nobel."

"Stay behind me and protect that device with your life," the woman said, pulling her goggles over her eyes. Her hands started to glow brilliantly green mixed with blue. An aura of many colors formed around her like a protective cloak. A fast moving object was surging towards them. Cody watched in fascination as the woman fired the beams at a speedy Killeclilith hitting her directly in the chest causing the enemy to stumble to the ground.

Snarling, the monster looked up at the woman with amusement. "Oh this is rich. Why would your precious Council of Four, send _you_ to protect my prey. You're not exactly a warrior now are you?" The copper colored woman said nothing, instead she clapped her hands together and flinging those open revealing mini prosthesis that clamped on the other one pinching her horribly. Killeclilith flung them off. "I'm going to kill you!"

The two ladies went after one another. The cyber punk lady teleported in mid-run and fired more blasts. The monster twisted around taking a swipe at the woman's calf. Something happened, but Cody couldn't tell what. He just sat there and watched as the two ladies tried to kill one another with a range of impossible abilities ranging from telekinesis to metal fingernails slashing through the aura.

"Come on, you can do it. I know you can!" he yelled. The device on his chest beeped activating a device in the woman's belt. A surge of power enter her body as she lit up driving the beast back, but not before chunks of her body disappeared. She weakly landed in front of Cody struggling to stay standing.

The exhausted monster landed on her feet. Her gold glow was fading and her body was in agony. Hearing help coming she took off running, stuffing the plans she stolen down her suit. "I'll be back."

When the rest of the team arrived everyone was shocked by the destruction both in and around the river bank. Cody appeared to be unharmed as the device shut off. He had propped the woman up against him watching as rainbow colored blood spilled from wounds. Chunks of her body were literally missing and in their place was an empty white space. Looking up at his family he stated, "She saved my life and stopped that creature, at least for a while I think. She needs help."

* * *

A long, excruciating forty five minutes, everyone was at the lab as the copper lady lay on the medical table. Well, lay was not the right word. She was hovering a few inches off it. The cloaking aura had wrapped itself like a cocoon around her body and seemed to be healing her, except for missing chunk of her right upper arm, the left side of her abdomen and partial missing right knee. Doc Green used a scanner to exam those areas. The readings he was getting confused him as he checked the information the medical devices. "Very fascinating. Not something I expected."

The Chief started to ask what was so interesting only to stop. For the first time in his life he noticed how focused Ezra was. The woman, whoever she was, happened to be something he never thought about before or was beyond even his intelligence. He winced in pain as her wrapped the bandage around his head a bit tighter. Instead he looked at his youngest who was giving Frankie back her stuff.

"Thanks Cody, I'm going to have to decontaminate everything, but I'm glad to have it back," Frankie admitted as she placed everything in a decontamination box. Spinning on her heels she asked. "What was that monster doing with my stuff?"

"Killeclilith. That's what she said her name was." For a few minutes he didn't respond as if he was thinking about something. "I think she needed items from you to hold your shape. After she threw them off she reverted to her true form. Since she didn't use that power during her fight I'm probably right."

"I for one am glad that she couldn't change shape. Otherwise I might be in worst shape then I'm already in. Ouch," Blades cried. Dani was trying to fix him, even with sprained wrist. Everyone seemed to be sporting injuries. "I think it's going to take more than a week in stasis to fix all this."

Heatwave grunted, an indication they were not going to go into stasis until they had some answers. Neither the creature nor the woman matched any known species in the alien database. Cody's account also didn't make sense. Feeding on energy, that was feasible, but trying to eat his soul? That was a new one. He also didn't trust the woman who "protected" him. There were too many unanswered questions to the story and he found in to coincidental that she appeared right before Cody could be eaten. For all they knew she could be working with that monster.

Graham was rooting through the strangers backpack, trying to make sense of what was inside. "This backpack shouldn't be able to carry all this. She's got lab equipment, ingredients to make medicine, and who knows what else." He pulled out a tiny silver box. Something was written on it along with a red cross. A drop of blood from his nose fell on the box dissolving. The box started beeping before the lid came off.

They all watched as tiny nanites came out and formed a small four legged robot. Each person got scanned before the device climbed up Graham's arm going for his face. He tried to bat it off, but it clung on tightly. It started making clicks and beeps. "What does this thing want?"

"Permission to treat your injuries," Boulder translated. "He says he's a medical regeneration and healer robot." They all looked at him as if he was crazy, he just shrugged and repeated what the device said. Graham swallowed before giving permission. At once the little robot scurried to the injury sight as a blue beam of energy came out of its head and into the engineer's nose for a few minutes, before moving on to other injuries. In a few minutes Graham was completely healed.

The little robot went to work on everyone, fixing their injuries before moving on to the bots. Dissolving into nanites again, they spread across the Bots bodies so fast they couldn't stop it. In two minutes the nanites reformed into the tiny robot satisfied it had fixed the bots. It jumped off heading for its mistress. Detecting the missing areas, it blinked and beeped, summoning the mini lab and the medicine ingredients. It scurried over to the clean room and enter the chamber as it went to work. The computer panel next to it came to life to assist the little robot in doing its job

Doc was fascinated by what appeared on the screens. "Unbelievable! This healer robot is creating a medicine from compounds I've never seen before. From what I can attain, it's using the blood sample I took to recreate the missing space, in essences, restoring matter and energy to the emptiness on our mysterious guest."

"Noble!" Cody stated excitedly. Maybe the medicine would revive the woman. He looked up at the medical readings only to be puzzled by what they were saying. None of the numbers made sense at all. Frankie actually got a Geiger counter out and swept it over the female's body. It hummed a lot, but then shut off. What was going on?

"Doc, want to share with us why you're scanning this woman with a Geiger counter?"

At that moment, the protective device from before, started beeping. It zipped out of Cody's hands, melted through the cocoon and attached itself to the young lady's head. At that moment the lab dissolved away and everyone found themselves hovering in outer space above a planet similar to Earth only it was more vibrant and colorful.

* * *

"What in the world, hey I can still breathe!" Kade exclaimed. Dani stopped rubbing herself upon realization that she wasn't freezing in the vacuum of space. There was no sensation of zero g. The Rescue Bots scanned the area only to be befuddled. "According to my scans whatever we're seeing doesn't exist."

"Are we ghosts? Please tell me we're not ghosts!"

A female voice laughed. "No, you're not a ghost Blades. None of you are in any danger." The colorful cocoon appeared in front of them before dissolving to reveal the woman. "Please don't be frightened. I made this recording to answer any questions you many have if I was incapacitated. I made sure that in that case this recording could be interactive by allowing you to walk through my memory."

They were in her memory with an interactive recording? This was a high level bio mechanical technology way beyond the capability of humans. The recording stated that if they wanted out of the recording at any time, all they had to say was exit memory.

"We have no wish to leave at the moment. A simple line of questions will suffice. Please state your name, occupation, and reasons for being here. Also, if you have any information on our rogue suspect, it would be in your best interest to tell us what you know."

The recording nodded. "Straight to business as ever, Mr. Chase. My name is Mechanica Entity of Biomechanics, (from prosthetics to high tech biotech), of bloodline technology 16. I'm eleven and three quarters eons old, meaning I'm roughly between mid-twenties to early thirties if you went by human standards. My species is known as the Entities. To answer your other questions, I say a clip notes show is in order."

With a wave of her hand Mechanica rewound her memories until they stopped and the found themselves in a blank space. It was an empty universe until an explosion of mass proportion happened all around them. A huge sparkling ball of energy bounced around creating the universe of light and life. Shadowy beings seemed to guide it until it created four beings and the planet they saw. A number of beings followed as they occupied the planet as time moved forward.

Highlighting portions of the memory she explained that this was a memory from the Entities archive explaining the origins of the universe and how the consciousness of the universe used the Big Bang to create the first sentient race. The memory paused as she created a double of herself and split it into three separate images.

"I can detect your curiosity Doctor Green about my species anatomy so I'll explain. Entities are made up of cosmic energy wrapped around a tiny bit of the spark from the Big Bang, along with flesh and blood. Our true forms are beyond the comprehension of other races, so upon birth we create a second form, our corporeal skin, which is what your minds see. The aura around us is a third level of protection."

"So you don't really look like a freaking alien from a science fiction post apocalyptic movie?" Kade asked before both he was shoved by both Dani and Graham. His dad and Cody also glared at him. "What?"

"You really need to learn when not to open that big mouth of yours," Heatwave told him.

Mechanica's recording didn't react angrily. Instead it just corrected him by saying her chosen form was a cyber punk look. She showed clips from the archives about the growth of her society and her species purpose in life. "Each Entity is born with a unique tie to the time/space fabric of the universe giving us domain over them. We use our gifts to guide, inspire, help younger races and protect the universe. We never force or manipulate people and live by a strict code of when and how we can use our gifts."

"If that's true, she's got a lot of power and self-control. I wouldn't want to see what happens if she unleashed that power," Boulder commented quietly to his teammates. The others nodded as Heatwave's eyes darkened as he watched the next clip.

A new memory reel popped up and her expression changed to sadness. The scenery changed as a past battle took place all around them. The memory showed them a giant black shape with a red brain accompanied by wingless two tailed dragon attacking over a dozen Entities while the space around them turned to nothing. Explosions and blasts of power happened all around them as they watched the space around them tear into pieces.

"These are memories from the war between us and the anti-creature the Nameless and its minions, the Killgonas. They wished to undo the universe and kill us for our energy which they gave to their Master to make it stronger. The only way it could die was to end all live in the universe by turning it blank again. So many lives were lost. The war nearly tore the universe apart. Eventually our people managed to seal the Nameless into an anti-universe and split the remainder of the universe into a multiverse. We then moved Entara out of normal time and space to watch over both universes."

More memories played as she explained how the multiverse realities stayed separate and the energy from certain people, who carried a DNA marker, manifested a pure heart crystals, which powered the barrier and in turn kept the Nameless sealed. Everyone stayed silent as they watch a second war almost start and then stop. Finally her memories focused on the creature that had attacked Cody. A look of determination and fear appeared on her face.

"After the Killgonas were sealed in the anti-universe we thought everything would be fine. Then a few years ago a new enemy started to appear. Somehow, the left over essences of our enemies, mixed with chunks of dead reality creating these Killechos. Not truly alive and only having half the power of their predecessors. Their short term goals are to stabilize their form and become truly alive."

"What does that have to do with me? Why does Killeclilith want me dead and my soul?"

Mechanica looked at him sadly before simply replying, "You, your family and friends, even the Rescue Bots have the genetic marker to become Crystal Carriers." She waved her hand as meters appeared above everybody's head. Cody's was practically filled and the others had a bit to go. "If you awaken your pure heart, then you're off the menu because of the rules in both mine and hers DNA code. Your energy would go a long way into stabilizing her body and your soul would get her one step closer to becoming truly alive."

While the humans colored drained and tried to keep from throwing up, the Bots couldn't understand how they had a DNA marker when they didn't have DNA. "Excuse me, can you explain what you mean by pure heart and DNA marker?" Boulder asked.

"Do you have blood? Yes, your energon acts like blood, your Spark your soul and heart. Despite being intelligent metallic species, you have the equivalent of what is needed, to gain a pure heart crystal." The recording brought up a memory showing another entity with a human as a brilliant light and when it faded a beautiful necklace has appeared around the human's neck.

"That was so cool! What exactly do those pure heart crystals do? I want mine now!" Francine stated.

Mechanica assured her that there was plenty of time for that. The main focus now was keeping Cody safe while also capturing Killeclilith before she found a way to use the schematics to give her access to the most powerful and useful ability to any enemy of the Entity. The ability to exist in all the different planes at once, making it nearly impossible to kill let alone contain one.

The last clip zoomed around them. They saw Mechanica in some kind of lab, working on a project when she stopped in her tracks and held still. Another clip showed her in a beautiful room standing in front of the four beings they saw before as they talked. The four had confident looks on their faces while Mechanica appeared nervous. Another memory showed her entering what appeared to be a temple and going to a room that had the Autobot symbol above it. She talked with some before entering a bubble of some kind. "Since I'm the only living Entity who's still alive after fighting the original version, the Council of Four sent me here to help." The recording stopped talking and vanished as everyone returned to the lab.

* * *

Checking the clean room they saw that the little robot had finished creating the medicine. The computer beeped before deleting all the new data. Coming out of the room, the little guy scurried over to his mistress whose cocoon dissolved. Using a spray mist, he applied the medicine in the missing chunks restoring it to normal. Mechanica blinked her eyes a few times before sitting up and cradling the little guy. "Thank you my little friend. Having erased spaces in my body was not a pleasant experience." The little bot chirped before dissolving back into nanites and returning to his box.

"Here, let us help you," Cody stated as he and Frankie helped the Entity stand up. They kept her balanced until she was steady on her feet. She thanked them before looking at the Chief. "I know that this is a lot to take in at once, but I promise you I will not stop until the Killecho has been contained and taken away from here. I have some preventive measures that would keep everyone safe."

"What you have told us is a little shocking and out of this world. But seeing what happened and living with aliens for some time, I believe we can trust you. I'll go along with anything you think is best as long as it keeps my family safe."

She nodded before turning to the Greens. "I'm sorry Doctor, but you're going to have destroy your new device. As long as it and the plans exist it possess a danger. Ms. Green, it would be prudent if you helped your father destroy or hide any parts necessary for recreating one." The Greens understood promising to do it right away.

"We need to get back to the firehouse team. The sooner the preventive measures are in place, the easier I can rest. Vehicle…" Mechanica touched his shoulder before saying she could get them back faster. Lowering her goggles she stared at the group before a slight snap was heard and the entire group teleported back to the garage of their home.

"Amazing! You can actually teleport yourself and others over great distances. I wonder if you could help me with redesigning the teleporter we have," Boulder exclaimed before Heatwave gave him a look to be quiet. He stared at their guest, still uneasy about her. He sensed she was holding something back from the group. Whatever she was hiding he would expose it.

The team went to work installing setting up the preventive measures to secure their home. The tunnel entrance had energy draining devices put all over it. All windows and doors were coated in a liquid that upon contact become solid trapping the enemy. All personal items end up in locked chest being guarded by Mechanica's nanites. Each team member carried a biopatch for tracking. In an emergency it could form a barrier keeping the person safe until help arrived. As a last safety measure Mechanica used a device to connect part of her mind with the command center to help her sense if the Killecho was approaching. Now all they could do was wait.


	2. Revelations and Courage

In the woods just behind Griffin Rock itself, Killeclilith was devouring a bunch of squirrels she had caught. She didn't care about the blood splattering her body suit or the tuffs of fur that got caught in her hair. Snatching the last squirrel from cage she played with it by swinging it by its tail. It squeaked and was furiously biting her in an attempt to prevent its death. Ignoring the painful bites, Killeclilith bit the neck causing more blood to appear. Sinking her teeth in further, she started sucking the life energy out of the woodland creature as fast as she could.

" _Kill! Eat the body, we might still get some energy from it!"_

 _"No, we need to lick the blood up before something comes to investigate."_

 _ **"If you were a better hunter we wouldn't be in this mess! How could you let that Entity break our right claws? If we don't get them fixed then we'll be in trouble."**_

 _"SILENCE ALL OF YOU! I'M THE DOMINATE PERSONALITY HERE! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING SO SHUT UP AND STAY QUIET!"_

Finally the voices all shut up and she was able to concentrate. The squirrels' life energy had finally stabilized her for the moment. Heading towards her temporary home, she slowly licked the blood off her body suit as she hid in a small cave, it was more like a tiny cavity. On the right side of the cavity wall was a hole that was pulsing. She had dug her way into the Transformer reality and that hole led back to the dead reality where she came from. On the left side was a small sleeping pad and a pile of objects she had stolen. Reaching inside her body suit she pulled out the schematics for the device and tossed it on the pile of stuff before dropping onto the pad exhausted.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Even if we are echoes, we deserve to be alive! If only, my fellow Killechos and I, had access to the full powers of our predecessors, we be unstoppable," she moaned as she rolled over on the pad.

A pure Killgona could easily shift shape between their real form and the humanoid one, along with becoming objects or tools, without effort. Killgonas in their natural form were huge, powerful, with strength and speed, matched by their great stamina and endurance. Killgonas didn't have to breathe often and could scent/sense Entities thousands of miles away. In their humanoid form, a Killgona could extend their nails to six inches to slash and pierce through skin or even the toughest metal. Their blue tendril like veins on the top of their forehead could be rubbed to increase adrenaline or calm them down after a bloodlust. In either form, they could fly, have a poisonous bite, and phase through all the different planes to get to one reality to another and snacking on different kinds of energy along the way.

"Being hybrids of multiple Killgonas has cut our powers in half. We can't properly change without holding things that have essences from the target. Without the ability to phase through realities or eat other kinds of energy, we're limited to eating bioenergy and digging from one reality to another hoping it's alive. Without any communicators none of us can stay in touch. I hope my forty nine brethren are having better luck then me." Yawning she took a nap to conserve her energy.

Night had started to fall when she woke up. Sitting up on the pad, she snatched the schematics for the Dimensional Planes Divider, the idiot human scientist had come up with that name. Laying it on the floor, the Killecho started putting pieces of stolen tech over the drawing. She had some pieces she needed. Unfortunately, the device needed rare components and she couldn't assume that he put everything in the schematic. Her cluttered memories warned her that inventors usually kept secrets to prevent people from copying their inventions. Somehow she needed to get into that lab to check if the plans were correct.

Exiting the cavity, Killeclilith headed down the mountain and then east. During her stalking and planning stage, she had covered so much of the island that she knew more about it then the residents. Finally, she arrived at an empty cabin belonging to Mrs. Netherlander. "Now a little nail twist to get in ow! I broke a claw!" In anger she bashed the door down with her head and stomped into the house. "If I could rip out those rule genes telling me I can only target one person at a time, I would eviscerated that cranky lady!"

The Killecho proceed to overturn furniture and break as many valuables as possible as she searched for older tech. Her real counterpart expertise had been in planning sneak attacks and torturing, especially prey, before eating it. That trail of thought reminded her of her earlier surprise. When the Killechos had started their plan they knew that the Council of Four would dispatch their people to capture them and protect possible targets. "So why dispatch Mechanica to deal with me? She's the least likely to be of any help considering the circumstances of when she battled my past self. The way she was tormented should have…unless oh ha ha ha ha."

Killeclilith started laughing so hard her belly hurt. Her memories may be cluttered and her past self hadn't had any further personal encounters, yet her brilliant mind had figured out Mechanica's secret. "I knew there had to be a reason for her wearing those goggles. Oh, the Council of Four must really be losing their minds if they trusted her with this assignment."

A massive grin formed on Killeclilith's muzzle as her tails wagged in glee. She didn't have the expertise to put this device together, but she bet a whole planet that the Entity and humans, with a small assist from local robots, could do the work for her. "All I need to do is push the right buttons and cause enough trouble, so the Rescue Team and Mechanica are fighting so much, that no one will notice when I snatch the brat and escape to a plane where I can feast in piece!"

* * *

Five days past without incident as Mechanica tried to make herself comfortable in the firehouse. Not wanting to inconvenience anyone, she had taken to sleeping on the couch in the living area and taking only the minimum of food from the meals. Despite her earlier confidence, both the bots and their partners, started to notice little things that seemed off about their guest.

She was constantly on the edge, checking on the defense nearly twenty times a day. She tried to avoid going down to the garage unless she had to and while she would interact with others, she usually left the conversation if certain subjects came up such as intense recuses or family life. Mechanica didn't appear to be doing this because she thought less of them, in fact, it seemed she was trying her hardest to fit in. Only when she was working with her tools or guarding Cody, did she seem completely relaxed.

Her actions made no sense to the older siblings and the Rescue Bots had nothing to compare it to, making Heatwave even more determined to find out what secrets she was hiding. Chief Burns suspected something, but until he felt he should wait until Mechanica was more comfortable to talk to him. He asked his kids and the bots to let her be for now. It shouldn't be too much of a problem if she was able to hold her own against Killeclilith.

At the moment Mechanica had retreated to the command center watching the screens in hopes of locating the threat. Connecting once again with the cameras she stretched her sensing abilities all over the town and still couldn't find the Killecho. "This is hopeless, I'm a research scientist, not a warrior or protector." From the base of the stairs she sensed Cody getting ready to announce his presences so he didn't startle her. "I can feel you Cody, you can come up." Disconnecting herself from the center, she slid the goggles back over her eyes. "How are you enjoying your break from school?"

Cody sighed as he handed a cup of juice to her. "I rather be at school then feel like a prisoner in my own home, even if it's for my own safety." He took a seat on the old bean bag chair he dragged up here the other day. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard you talking to yourself. This is your first rescue mission isn't it?"

She tensed for a second then nodded. Taking a few deep breathe she leaned back in her chair. Per her assignment, she had stuck close to Cody. He would ask questions about her species, the multiverse, and sometimes about her own projects. He never pushed her to talk about her past, family, or any other topic he noticed made her uncomfortable. For that she was grateful.

Cody wondered what questions he should ask about today. He had learned a lot so far, but he wanted to know even more. He hadn't felt like this since the day he met the Rescue Bots, a chance to know something no one else knew. "You said you're a research scientist, does this mean this is your first trip to a reality in the multiverse?"

"Not exactly, all of us go through reality training during our senior years at school, its mandatory. After graduation, I took a job at a research tank on the continent of Freezing Darkness," she explained. Reaching into her pack, she brought out a photo showing a large crystal and brick building with a greenhouse attached to it. Snow was falling all around and in the night sky stars shone. Freezing Darkness, must be the equivalent of Antarctica in her world. "It's called the Research Center of Rare Abilities. I work here with other Entities who strings attach to unique and sometimes deadly things."

With the help of the memory player link, Mechanica walked him through her daily life. He saw her own personal lab and her colleagues in their own labs. The place itself was amazing as they used the crystal structures to get power from the starlight and the different kinds of food they grew in the greenhouse because the nearest town was almost two hundred miles away. Her kind could only teleport at a fifty mile radius. The collective link allowed them be sensed, but didn't offer real time communication. If they wanted to travel they had to take a vehicle that resembled a big hydrofoil wrapped in several layers to form a car. "Noble! Your planet is so interesting."

"Thank you, I love Entara a lot, but I couldn't stand being jam-packed in the capital. That's why I took this job, at least out here there's not a lot of people and I can work without any problems. The only time I ever needed to go back is if I was summoned for an assignment. Twice, I was needed to destroy some biotech."

Cody looked at her disbelief. Why would someone who inspired others and never directly interfered, destroy precious biomechanical tech? His own thoughts summoned a new memory showing a completely different solar system in another reality being destroyed due to uncontrolled tech. It appeared that various prostheses had merged into one as it stomped, slapped, and a number of other things as the planets blew apart. "Tech gone wrong on a level like this? I think I understand now why you would be asked to destroy it." Mechanica nodded before adding that because the entire reality, not just that solar system, was in danger of being destroyed, allowed her to use her full powers to end the mess. Coming out of the memory, the duo realized it had been nearly forty five minutes since they started this conversation. "That was so noble! I don't understand why you don't want to share more about yourself and the world. Is it against the rules in your DNA?"

"Somewhat true, it's complicated Cody." She removed her goggles to wipe some tears from her face. Looking out the window at the peaceful day made her feel guiltier about her behavior. How could she explain what was wrong without causing a panic? "Your family and the bots, reminded me of things from my past, a very painful past. I tried to get out of this assignment due to it, but the Council of Four was adamant I be the one sent here."

Mechanica appeared to deflate after that statement. More tears appeared in her eyes as she shook around. The boy literally felt all her emotions well up inside of him. A deep sadness, mixed with anger and guilt. Self-hatred followed by despair and fear threatened to take over. Somehow, Cody managed to disconnect himself from her feelings and gave her a small hug. Snapping out of her emotional misery, Mechanica raised a single eyebrow in confusion.

"You looked like you needed a hug. After a terrifying experience my family always hugs or shows affection. Even the Rescue Bots have subtle ways they show friendship and care. You shouldn't feel so lonely surrounded by all of us."

Hugging him back, Mechanica did start to feel a lot better. After spending three days with him, she understood why his DNA marker had activated as he worked towards his pure heart crystal. There was something special about the littlest Burns. No matter what her troubles happened to be, especially her history with Killeclilith originator, Cody would be safe.

* * *

The emergency lights flashed as the alarm went off. Mechanica screamed in terror and dove under the console clearly startled. She was breathing heavily at the continuous alarm. Cody jumped up and looked at the monitors before quickly turning off the alarm. He could hear footsteps approaching the command center. "Quick, lie on your back and pretend your fixing something," he hissed at Mechanica, who had come out of her fit. She did as he said just as the Chief appeared in the room.

"What's the emergency Cody and why are you under the consul Mechanica?"

"Upgrading your systems to better handle my technology. It's key to keeping Cody safe. What's the emergency?"

"Someone thought it would be funny to reenact a battle scene in the streets. Reports are pouring in about gunfire, explosives and anything else the twisted mind can think of. The Rescue Team needs to assist. We need you to let us out and stay here to protect Cody."

Mechanica nodded as she slipped the goggles back over her eyes. "I can teleport you all outside. Keep your biopatches on at all time. I'll be able to keep a better eye on you while it protects the team should Killeclilith attempt to harm you." The trio took the elevator down to the garage. The rest of the team appeared to be ready to roll out.

"Glad you're here Chief. It's time to roll to the rescue!"

"Not this time Heatwave, we can't risk destroying the preventive measures on the firehouse. Mechanica has agreed to teleport us outside. Let's go team." The chief strapped his belt on as Mechanica approached the group. The Entity held out her arms focusing all her power on the team. The bots started to vibrate as the felt a power build up. Closing her hands up the team was teleported two blocks from the problem.

What they saw terrified them. It appeared that someone has raided the BLFS and turned it all on. On top of City Hall was a miniature planetarium that was making projections come to life as comets streaked the sky damaging everything their path. Asteroids targeted the civilians as they tried to get to safety. Only the buildings didn't offer any safety. A noxious gas spewed out of the shops. As soon as anyone breathed it in, they either turned into the walking dead or battle rage soldier. To top this all off, out of nowhere giant booms could be heard.

"Oh, it's like a mixing of movies and there's no end in sight! What do we do?" Blades asked in an anxious tone. Dani patted him, "Try to stay calm. We need to help out. The first thing we should do is take out that planetarium."

The Chief agreed assigning everyone a task. As an extra precaution he had everyone wear a mask, including the bots as they changed. He didn't want to think what would happen if that gas actually worked on the Rescue Bots. "Work together and keep each other safe. The sooner we restore the peace the better. Let's go team."

* * *

Back at the firehouse, Cody was monitoring the entire situation from the command center as Mechanica rechecked all her security measures. Outside she projected a calmness and professional attitude. Inside, it was a raging storm that was only being held back by sheer will power. "Even if she's not the real one, Killeclilith is as cruel and sadistic as any Killgona. Come on, keep it together. You can't lose it now."

As she checked the garage doors she noted that the liquid protection had held up. Now it was time to check the tunnel entrance for any signs of trouble then she could get back to Cody. Heading to the pole all the TVs and monitors turned on as Huxley Prescott's coverage of the chaos popped up with the volume at maximum.

" **THIS IS HUXELY PRESCOTT REPORTING FROM DOWNTOWN. REPORTS OF ZOMBIFIED PEOPLE TRAPPING THE MAYOR IN HIS CAR AND TRYING TO EAT HIM ARE BEING RECORDED BY OUR OWN SECURITY CAMERAS. HOMES ARE BEING TORN APART LITERALLY BY ENRAGED CITIZENS. AS I SPEAK A COMET IS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THE LIGHTHOUSE. WILL IT DESTROY THE RECOVERED BELL? LET'S HOPE NOT AFTER ALL THE TROUBLE IT TOOK TO BRING IT BACK HOME. NOW WE TURN OUR ATTENTION TO** _ **BOOM, BOOM BOOM!"**_

Mechanica felt her control slip as her power blasts shot out of her hands going wild. The blasts destroyed the protective coating while leaving cracks in the windows, doors, and floor. Looking through her goggles readouts Mechanica saw that her nanite bot had been taking out by the huge booms. The firehouse started coming apart as a comet struck it. If the entire building hadn't been reinforced with Cybertronian metal, it would have collapsed. "Cody!"

The young boy was already racing toward her. The building shook again as another space object hit it. "Someone's trying to bring down the firehouse! Can you get us out of here?" As soon as he finished, he realized that the Entity was in no condition to do anything. Her whole body shook as fear took over. She was mumbling and crying. She was trying to fight through it he could see as she touched her goggles, but whatever she was trying to do didn't work. He hugged her tightly using his biopatch to form a barrier around them as her own aura flared keeping them both protected. "This is Killeclilith work isn't it?"

Mechanica nodded as she held onto the boy tighter. "She's using a common tactic against us. Misdirection and chaos to insight fear and panic. More importantly she's rattling me, trying to get me to lose my focus and I think its working!" The building continued to crack and rumble as more objects hit it. Getting to the bunker and riding this out in the Sigma seemed their best option. Summoning her courage the Entity stood up. "Don't let go of me. As long as we're touching nothing can hurt us." Cody nodded as they rode the elevator down to the bunker.

As soon as they entered, they glanced over to the tunnel. The security measures were working fine. Cody took the lead showing her the way to the underground hanger. They raced for the ship when Mechanica suddenly threw herself over Cody letting out a cry of pain as one claw managed to penetrate through the barrier/aura combo. Turning they both saw the Killecho smirking. Looking up, they saw the court above had been pulled apart allowing her entry.

"Did you really think I would give up so easily?" she snarled as her muzzle turned into a frightening grin. Her glow was healthy and strong. She watched in amusement as her foe stood protectively in front of her prey, this time trembling with fear. She tapped her foot for a few seconds and to her delight the biopatch failed as the barrier dropped. "Oh, did I forget to mention that when I stole from the BLFS that I took an emotional damper prototype with me?" She flipped a pen size device over and over. "It appears the scientists of this island have nothing but bad ideas to spare."

"An emotional damper? No wonder you found it where you did! Taking away a person's emotions can cause serious brain damage or make it impossible for them to feel anything again." With that device she must have shut off the emotional family link that boosted the power of the biopatch shutting them all off effectively. In the chaos it was unlikely anyone would notice the problem.

Killeclilith said nothing as she slowly moved her hand towards a pocket. She could ready Mechanica perfectly knowing she was about to go into a full blown flashback. She just needed to take care of her last line of defense. Faster than the eye could see, she snatched something from her pocket and tossed it straight at Cody. Mechanica moved to block it just as the small marble hit her goggles shattering them. The marble embedded itself in her forehead as Mechanica went down hard and fast having a terrifying flashback episode.

Cody yelled at the creature demanding to know what it had done to his friend. The Killecho scoffed at the human before she snatched him up and trapped him inside a cage she had left on the court. "Oh your death is going to be tortures, painful, and long. Mechanica is going to feel so much guilt, she implode and then there's one less Entity to deal with." Taking to the air she used her two tails to hold the cage as she headed off to find the perfect spot to hurt her prey.

* * *

The Rescue Team had finally gained control of the situation, thanks to Doc Green, coming to help solve the crises. After checking the records of the BLFS he discovered that planetarium had been a project to help better understand the cosmos. To shut it off you needed to take out its power source. Dani and Blades managed to fly in close enough to grab the device and swing into the canopy where Dani quickly took out the power source.

The gas was a failed experiment to help people with mood problems only it went to the extremes of the spectrum. Both Chase and Heatwave helped deliver the antidote to everyone in town. Graham and Boulder found the tiny boom balls and disarmed them stopping the loud booms. At last everyone could breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good job team, we managed to keep the city safe once more. Doc, I thought you upgrade the security so no one could get to the BLFS with proper clearance."

Doc picture appeared on Chase's screen looking extremely distraught and drained. "I did upgrade the security to the highest degree, but it appears someone managed to beat it. Frankie is investigating it right now."

Chase took back his screen. "Clearly whoever this criminal is a mastermind. I suggest we make sure to contain them in a maximum security prison."

Boulder butted in. "The question is why someone would steal these _particular_ they can do enough damage by themselves. So why would someone use them all together?"

Graham had been thinking hard about this. "It's like you said earlier Dad, someone was recreating a battle field, but on a much bigger and grand scale."

Heatwave remarked it was almost as if they had been caught up in space war. Kade for once, figured out something before everyone else. "Guys, what if Killwhatshername did this to weaken our defense, the entire attack might have been a distraction. We need to get back to the firehouse now!"

Everyone zoomed back as fast they could. On the way Chief demanded if Doc had destroyed his device and completely purge the computer system of the design. He assured them he did. Chief persisted in his questioning. "Are you absolutely certain that alien couldn't build her own device based on the schematic she stole?"

"I'm positive, without the rare key components, the device is useless. I made sure to put them somewhere extra safe." Chief's color drained as he tried to hold in his panic. "You didn't destroy them?"

"The key components are very rare and hard to get. I figured I could use them to create another invention. I put them in the safest place I know. Inside Trex's secret compartment. No one could get to it." Doc insisted. Then to ere on the side of caution he asked Dither to check on Trex.

Upon reaching the firehouse, the entire team looked at it in disbelief. All the windows and doors were shattered. The rock wall was obliterated and the others side appeared to be slightly collapsed. Standing at the garage entrance the internal damage was worse than outside. Their home resembled those found in war torn countries. That's when they saw Cody's comlink on the floor near the bunker entrance crushed. "CODY! Where are you?! Mechanica!"

"Quiet! I think I hear something," Blades said. He started running towards the court and jumped down into the hanger. He knew he recognized cries of fear and pain. Mechanica withered on the floor screaming at the top of her lungs. Deep cuts ran the length of her arms as her blood spilled out staining the ground. The Entity had lost control lashing out with all her powers. By this time, the others arrived. Most of them had looks of confusion unsure what to do. About this time Mechanica's telekinesis latched on Chase and Boulder holding them tightly in the air before shaking them up and down.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good."

"I think my engine is about to fall out."

Both Rescue Bots got slammed into the ground before being picked up again and tossed outside. Heatwave at this point was beyond angry. "That's it, I'm going to put an end to this!" He aimed his water cannons at the thriving girl only for both Chief and Blades to step in front of him. "Blades, get out of the way!"

"No, you need to stand down. Attacking and yelling are only going to make the situation worse. She's having a flashback episode and needs to be talked down."

Chief nodded as the two slowly approached. At this point, Mechanica was on her knees in pain. She saw the two approaching. She reached into her belt to grab something, when Blades started whispering to her. "It's okay, you're okay, and this is a safe place. Come on I'm here to help. Let's wake up okay?"

Hesitantly Mechanica reached out very afraid. She crawled a little closer to him. In a rush, she embraced the Helicopter Bot as Chief kept talking to her calmly as he removed the marble from her forehead and destroyed it. After a few minutes, the Entity calmed down and was able to return to normal. "Thank you."

Chief nodded as he handed her the broken goggles which she pushed up on her head. Gently he asked, "How old were you when the war was happening and is that what caused your PTSD?" His family gasped in surprise as the bots just looked confused. What was PTSD?

"I was a child, my family and I had been ordered to act as relieve support and assist with getting citizens to safety. It's the greatest shame of the Council of Four, forcing children to fight, but there was no choice. The universe was going to be wiped out if everyone didn't help fight." Pausing she took a few deep breaths and continued. "The war was a contributing factor, but when I was nearing my sixth eon, (I think that's like being a preteen?), I watched my entire family be killed by the original Killlilith. They sacrificed themselves to send me home."

"Did you get any treatment after you're returned?" Blades asked gently. He had some medical training from being the Rescue Bot training. The earlier the person got treatment the better recovery there was.

Mechanica shook her head explaining that she had fallen into a coma once she was safely back on Entara and had only woken up after the war ended. All efforts to help her adjust to life without her family failed. None of the doctors could help her deal with the chaos in her mind. She eventually invented her filter goggles to help prevent attacks and moved to the calmest place she knew.

"Wait a minute, you're sick in the head and your Council of Four decided to send you anyways to help us? Now I know what you've been hiding. Your nothing but a risk factor. You have no business being here or protecting Cody. Where is he?" Heatwave yelled frightening Mechanica more as she pressed herself against Blades.

"Heatwave chill, I'm angry too, but we need to keep our heads if we're going to help my little brother," Kade told his partner. His moments of compassion surprised the others. "She may have failed in the end, but she did everything she could to protect Cody. Right now we need to figure out where that monster took him and if he's alive."

"I still sense his life force meaning he's alive, but I don't know what condition. Killeclilith wanted him to suffer before she killed him." Mechanica whispered. Getting off Blades, she accessed a nearby computer bringing up a map of the island. Triangles started beeping in certain places. "Killechos are predictable. She would find some place that held great significance to Cody that was private and has a lot of bioenergy to keep her stable."

They knew instantly where they needed to go. Chief told the Entity to rest for a little bit and then join them at the location. As they left Heatwave gave her a scathing look making it clear he didn't want her to come at all. They would handle her responsibilities themselves.

* * *

In a clearing near an old mud hole, where the Rescue Bots first mission took place, Cody was enduring his torture bravely. His kidnapper decided to start slow and work her way up. He endured scratched and broken records of operas from Mrs. Netherlander before he was covered in stinging insects. When that didn't break him the Killecho moved onto different methods. Killeclilith went into complete detail how she was going to maim his family and what the Rescue Bots would look like after she was done with them. When that didn't work she beat him with a sharp branch.

"Why are you not screaming and cursing that pathetic Entity to death? I can't enjoy the look of despair on her face if you're not properly tortured to death!" Killeclilith screamed at him. In a fit of anger she punched the boy in the jaw breaking a tooth. Cody spit it out and stood up holding his arms together. He was a broken and bleeding person, but he wasn't going to let the Killecho win. "I won't give you the satisfaction you seek. No matter what you say….or…. do. I'm not turning my back on anyone in my family, including Mechanica!"

The Killecho snapped her jaws at him, barely missing his nose. She was snarling and started cursing him in a language he didn't know. He did get a gist of what she was saying. "Knock it off! I don't know why you want hurt Mechanica so badly or why you're doing any of this. She told us all about your predecessors." He spat her angrily demanding to know why she needed his soul to be really alive, if all she was going to do was go on kamikaze mission to destroy the multiverse.

"Idiot human, you know nothing of the glory my kind seeks! Those busybody Entities should have accepted extinction long ago. So what if the universe was only two billion years old when the war started? That was plenty long enough for life," she mocked him. Her voice tone changed to a reverent one, she was practically praising the glory of the Nameless and its great mission to undo the mistake the consciousness of the universe had made. Only in the blankness would no one would suffer or thrive, for all life would be gone.

Unhooking the DPD from her body suit, which resembled a silver Nerf cannon, she held it out towards him before pulling it away. "The so called genius is not very smart. All I had to do was hold on to his stupid robodino and I gained its shape. After that it was easy to steal the parts hidden inside. His little helper bot was so happy to help "Trex" repair a broken device. After your dead, I'll used the device on myself. Can you guess what I'll do next?"

Cody refused to answer her. He knew that the once the Killechos had stabilized their forms, they would destroy Entara, so that the multiverse would collapse on itself. How he knew was a mystery, but it was a certainty in his bones. The cage started to shake and shrink until there literally was nowhere to go. Cody was stuck unable to move. Taking a deep breath, the boy prayed one last time for help before relaxing his body ready to accept death.

Only it didn't come, the Killecho had her back to him. She twisted the dial on the DPD as she tapped her foot. She was the bots charging at her from all directions. "I see my test subjects have arrived. Time to see if this works." Twisting around she jumped over the cage to face Chase and Chief.

"Surrender at once! You're surrounded by all sides! Come quietly," Chase ordered her. Instead of surrendering, she shook her two tails at him forming a rude gesture. "You just added insulting a person of the law to your crimes." The Rescue Bot came running after her as she stood there. One last stride closer and he switched to vehicle mode. "Just what I wanted," she whispered. The second he was about to ram her, she jumped up in the air as he switched once again. Letting him grab her two tails, she hung upside down with a perfect shot at where the Chief was.

"Enjoy the astral plane, I'm sure you'll enjoy the rest." Firing the device the two started to disappear from the physical plane! Snagging a piece of metal from Chase, she landed on the ground safely as the last vestiges of the partners disappeared. Switching the dial, she let the others anger draw them closer. With rapid fire, she sent Kade and Heatwave to the emotional plane, Graham and Boulder went to the mental one. Of course Dani and Blades ended up in the ghostly plane. Using a special len's on the device, she was able to find all of them as they struggled to figure out where they ended up and how to get back. "Pitiful humans, you're going to stay there until I'm finished with Cody." Clipping the device to her body suit once more, she flexed her claws while licking her teeth. Nothing would stand in her way now.

* * *

She ripped the young boy out of his tiny prison leaving small metal bits embedded in his skin. Holding him up in the air Killeclilith got ready to snap his neck in half when a bunch of blueprints struck her in the side, causing her to drop the boy. Killeclilith started to get up, but only to trip over little cars made of different materials. Kicking them aside, she stared to scream when two ice sleds smashed her in between them. Tearing them apart with her claws she started to screech. "Enough! I will not be toyed with by stupid little tricks!"

Out of the woods, someone blasted her with a blue and white blast causing design patterns to imprint on the Killechos skin causing her to itch like crazy. Another blast, this time green and silver, came from her left which she managed to dodge before sliding across the ground to avoid a blast of orange and yellow. Figuring this was a distraction, she took to the air then dropped like a stone hoping to draw out her attacker.

When she saw a green and blue blast coming at her she banked right stretching her clawed feet out only to be tossed aside by an invisible force to the left. Picking herself off the ground she pulled out the four shards of metal, a piece from each Cybertronian, before embedding them in her chest. The metallic pieces reacted with her shift shaping abilities, coating her in protective metal. Her tails fused together to form a tail rotor. Her feet became a scoop as one arm turned into a fire house and the other into riot shield. Using her new shape she blocked all the incoming power blasts. "Show yourself! I know you're there! Did you new Entities come to take the place of that weak, disabled, and cowardly Mechanica ha-ha ha-ha?"

A sizzling sound was heard an explosion creating a crater in the ground ten feet from her. The Killecho's senses went nuts as they registered four Entities, but only saw one. Mechanica stood in the center of the crater, trembling in fear, but her uncovered eyes shone with anger. Her aura was a mix of the colors from the earlier blasts. As Cody moved behind Mechanica he saw the outline of three people standing next to Mechanica. Again somehow he knew who they were without any prior knowledge. They were her family.

Killeclilith growled in her language and the Entity replied her own language. Killeclilith continued to taunt and call Mechanica a coward who should have died a long time ago. The Entity of Biomechanics replied that she was not coward and her family lived on in her, for when they sacrificed their lives to protect her, she became imbued with their strings, making her a rare family talented Entity. Without another word the Killecho started attacking with her stolen powers.

High pressure water came the heroes' way being blocked by a dozen technical design frames courtesy of Mechanica's mother Techy's strings. Wind from the rotors got blown back with a tinkered up fan, courtesy of her father Tinker. The earth shook as a riot shield came flying at her. Cursing Mechanica used her elder brother Rescuer's power to create a barrier only to be hit by the shield falling down.

"I can't beat her on my own," the Entity panted. Her eyes locked on the DPD, knowing it was their only hope. "I don't have the strength to do this." That's when Cody helped her up and clasped his right hand in her left one. A brilliant gold aura covered his body and a small blue light pulsed out of his heart. A protective force field shielded the two of them as Cody's pure heart crystal, a blue pointed crystal on a gold chain appeared on his neck. It glowed briefly healing the damage left by the torture. Cody was a fully awakened Crystal Carrier!

"We can stop her together. You get the device, I'll keep her busy." Mechanica nodded, telling him to focus on every positive emotion and memory he had to keep the shield going. Killeclilith lost all control as she attacked the force field despite the fact her genes told her the boy was off limits now.

The youngest Burn struggled to keep the force field up. Gritting his teeth, he focused on the love of his family. The crystal glowed bright blue as lines of light spread out connecting him to every one of the different planes. Their love and friendship surged from them into him giving him a power boost. Shoving the force field the other way he captured his would be killer in a sphere of positive emotional energy, something she couldn't digest! Killeclilith screamed as she tried to get out. The DPD was yanked off thanks to telekinesis ending up in Mechanica's hands. Shoving a tiny vacuum bag to one end of the device, Mechanica reprogrammed it before firing it.

"NO! I will not go! Ahhhhhhhhhh, I will have my revenge!" Killeclilith shrieked as the device divided her up and sucked the essences into the bag, lined with emotional energy to keep her from reforming. With a quick reversal of the buttons Mechanica zapped back the rest of the team smiling happily.

* * *

"Alright, you completed your first rescue mission! That was really nob…." Both of them fell over in exhaustion not hearing the others coming to their aid. It was hours later when they both awoke in the bunker surrounded by everyone. "Dad? What happened?"

"Cody, you're safe!" Chief exclaimed as the Burns hugged him. The Rescue bots also asked how he was doing. Mechanica watched the scene with happiness. She prevented another family from suffering the pain she felt in her heart for so long.

Clutching the bag, Mechanica started to slip away only to be stopped in her tracks by Heatwave who was glaring at her. "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded. Once again Mechanica had to force herself to stay grounded even as her stress levels rose. "You think you're off the hook because you rescued us and stopped Killeclilith from killing Cody? None of that would have happened in the first place if you had been honest about your condition! You're nothing, but a liability and danger to this team and family. I wonder if you lied to your leaders about…" Heatwave stopped talking as his mouth locked up.

Half the bunker disappeared, replaced by the chamber from Mechanica's memories. Sitting on four thrones were the Council of Four! Time was holding out his scepter, using his powers to freeze Heatwave's jaw in time. Nature, Wisdom, and Emotion simply sat with a bit of amusement on their faces. Mechanica was bowing on the floor as the others look on curiously. This was one of the crazier things they had seen having lived in Griffon Rock all their lives.

"Cybertronian, we understand your concerns and it did put others in danger. Your behavior is unacceptable though. Never presume you know everything going on, especially things happening in the background," Time informed him gently before releasing Heatwave. The Fire Bot rubbed his jaw angrily, but remained silent as Mechanica and the Council spoke in earnest to each other.

Mechanica presented the bag to the Council explaining everything that happened. Very pleased that she completed the mission, even with how much fear and panic she felt. They each individually questioned her about different things before they addressed the Rescue Team.

"We apologize for the danger to your family Chief Burns, all of them. We knew the risks of sending Mechanica with her condition, but also felt strongly that this would be the first step in helping her recover," Nature explained to the group. "Our greatest shame has always been that we had to force our people to fight in a war that we couldn't prevent."

"I can't say I understand, but I do know that you four make the best choices you can with what you know at the time." After a moment he asked Nature meant about Mechanica's first step.

Emotion smoothed her dress before speaking. "Traditional methods have not helped Mechanica recover and her own coping mechanisms have lost effectiveness. Since she is bound to your son Cody for one year to teach him all he needs to know about being a Crystal Carrier, we hope that you will let stay with your family to heal. She's made remarkable progress already."

Mechanica started to protest saying that she wasn't suited for a job like that, even it was written in her DNA code only to have Wisdom cut her off saying this was her chance to work on her project Perfect Synch. Mechanica nodded with some reluctance and agreed to stay and help the team earn their pure heart crystals. Time informed them all that they were starting a new journey that would one day benefit the whole multiverse. He remarked a neutral Crystal Carrier would arrive on Griffin Rock to help them out. They said their goodbyes before vanishing. Cody took Mechanica's hand and welcomed her to the family. For the first time in a long long time she believed that was true.


	3. Sync and Psychiatrists

It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep at the firehouse, well except for Boulder and Graham, it was their turn to respond to night calls and they were out. In Dani's room, Mechanica twitched and tossed in her sleep on the cot that had been set up for her. With the Entity staying with them for a year or possibly longer _when_ , not if, they earned their pure hearts the Burns had insisted that she move from the couch to a proper room. Her protests against it or at least finding a small place in the bunker to make a room for herself, were overridden and reluctantly she accepted sharing a room with Dani.

"No, no don't! Please don't leave me alone, no!" Mechanica shrieked shooting up from her cot panting. Dani cracked open her eyes looking at the young woman before her. "Are you okay? Did you have another nightmare?"

"A small one, I apologize for disrupting your sleep again." Mechanica felt bad about waking up Dani constantly. They had been sharing a room for a month now and she kept waking up Dani with her nightmares. Slumping down, the Entity opened her mouth to once again suggest that she should be sleeping somewhere else when the pilot spoke first. "I can guarantee that if you try sleeping in the bunker Heatwave will hose you down for interrupting his rest cycle."

"Not if I slept with Blades. You're lucky to have him as a partner. He balances you out." Dani laughed at that, not sure if Mechanica was right about that, but it was nice to hear someone acknowledge the special bond she shared with her partner. "Do you need to talk about your nightmare?"

Mechanica shook her head and thanked her roommate, but insisted she just needed a bit of fresh air and promised not to wake her when she returned. Yawning loudly, Dani fell asleep again as the Entity tiptoed out of the room. Snatching a spare jacket from the closet, she headed up to the roof to look at the stars.

Watching the night sky she wondered once more, why she was still here. After being here for a month, she still hadn't found her place in this family. Between the adventures from the Island of Misfit tech to dealing with that fake griffin's nest, she had been no help. It wasn't that she was forbidden to assist if she could, heck, she wasn't even afraid to offer help. It was just that she felt she couldn't help because of Heatwave. Something about that particular Cybertronian kept nagging at her memory. "No, don't think about that. He's not your problem."

She felt someone approaching her from behind. She started to panic, but took a few deep breaths, counting down from one hundred. Once her breathing was under control she turned to see who had come up here and was surprised to see the Chief. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I saw you come up here and thought you might need some company." He handed her a cup of hot coco that she graciously took and sipped the liquid.

"You're kindness is much appreciated sir. I can see why the town feels so safe with you in charge of safety." Chief blushed at her kind words, but he accepted them. He then asked her to call him Charlie seeing as she was older than him. He wasn't her superior, she was an equal and was also a mentor to his family. The Entity promised to try and went back to looking at the stars.

"The stars are beautiful tonight. The sky must look very different from your home world." The Entity nodded, tapping her foot anxiously. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but you really should open up about your condition if you want to heal. I'm sure Dr. Ahmad told you a great support system is the key to lessening the effects of PTSD."

A few days after Killeclilith capture, the neutral Crystal Carrier had arrived on the island. A therapist/psychiatrist named Padma Ahmad had opened her practice in the repaired office building that the Killecho had torn down. Mayor Luskey had hired her because of the new regulations stating that all emergency respondents, were required evaluations of their mental status due to the stress of the job. Her husband, (who knew her secret), had also joined her and he was a counselor/therapist. Together they had a full practice helping the citizens of Griffin Rock, who needed a lot of help when living on an island that was a testing ground for tech. The Burns had already seen Dr. Ahmad for their first evaluations and the Bots would be taking place in two days. Not everyone was happy about that.

"I know that Chi, I mean Charlie, it's difficult to talk about things that have haunted me since I was a little girl." Turning her attention the man beside her she decided to admit one thing was bothering her. "I feel your children at times don't understand my condition or the Rescue Bots. That makes it slightly difficult to interact with them, let alone get started on Project Sync."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _It had been two days since the incident and everyone was feeling in better spirits. They had all taken seats near the TV as Mechanica finished integrating her technology to it. Satisfied, she removed her necklace and inserted in the UBS port the TV. The reality around them changed and they were surrounded by a highly interactive/partial manifestation of Mechanica's lab and office back home. Everyone was very impressed, except Kade who was whining about being hungry. The Entity simply walked to one side of the room, pressed some buttons above an alcove and they watched as the alcove came to life making a snack at super speed. Ten seconds later, a box of a dozen donuts popped into existence. She simply gave the donuts to Kade, who started munching on them happily._

 _With a small skip the Entity of Biomechanics approached a cylinder in the middle of the lab. Using voice activation, it went from black to purple as different tubes and notes appeared inside. Highlighting two tubes and pulling up a video she started to explain._

" _As I mentioned before, my race was able to identify a unique gene marker that appears in bloodlines of species, both biological and artificial." Magnifying the two tubes, she apologized to the bots for the use of artificial to describe them. The word was only used to describe the evolution from creation to sentient. The gene marker in biological forms was a unique gene sequence in every chromosome. In each gene a slight variation in the codes was turned on one by one, until the entire pattern was fully awakened._

 _In artificial life forms, the gene marker manifested itself in during creation attaching itself to the soul of the being before spreading itself across the body, "blood" and "brain." "As you can tell this gene marker appears in family lines, but can manifest through mutation in any individual."_

" _Those little pod things are inside us? Eww!"_

" _I think they look pretty."_

" _I find it fascinating that I might share more than the love of keeping the law with Chief."_

 _Heatwave rolled his eyes and asked how she knew for certain that this so called "gene marker" existed in Cybertronians. Mechanica replied that there was a large database back home that kept track of possible Crystal Carriers and basic information on each of them. Prior to coming here, she had copied those files into her data chip to help her fit in better with the family. She held up a hand to prevent any more questions._

 _Tapping the video, it started to play in 3D. In the video, they witnessed the awakening of a humanoid species from a distant, planet, then it switched to what appeared to be a race of androids gaining their crystals proving artificial lifeforms could gain a crystal. Reaching into the cylinder again, she pulled out a rotating model of a something and tossed it into the air._

" _Is that a Cybertronian?" Graham asked his partner. The image showed a boxy, missile loaded, one eye robotic creature. Boulder confirmed it was a Cybertronian, but not one he was familiar with. He was curious why Mechanica had brought up an image of one._

" _For some reason, that eludes me for the moment, there have been and are lots of your kind that have the potential to become Crystal Carriers for good, neutral, or evil, yet no one has fully awakened. I would need more data on history, physiology, and interviews to figure out that problem. I have some suspicions that I hope to confirm. Perhaps, your leader Optimus Prime could talk to me sometime?" she asked nervously. Three bots assured her that Optimus would be happy to help at a later date._

" _I'm glad you're excited, but I still am failing to understand what any of this has to do with us and why you are so interested in this so called Perfect Sync," Kade whined. Dani rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath what an idiot he could be._

 _Mechanica blushed apologizing for not getting to the point fast enough. "I'm sorry, this project means a lot to me. You could say it's a tribute to my family." Sliding her hands across the air she showed them a series of graphs with accompanying images. The first graph she explained was of the power created when biological Crystal Carriers managed to merge their pure heart powers together was powerful and could last for a good hour. The second graph showed the power between artificial life forms had a lot more power, but held together for less time. The last graph showed the extremely rare levels of when an Entity and Crystal Carrier merged together to accomplish a task. It was off the charts, only to drop quickly down. All three graphs were being compared to a chart of different individual species acting on their own"_

" _According to your graphs, you have been measuring the power levels and length of time indicate that groups have more power when they work together," Chase commented._

" _It must be because in group settings everyone has to work together to accomplish a task. If everyone is at the same level then everything stable. If one person is off, the whole thing collapses," Cody stated out load._

" _Exactly the point. I believe that there's a way to create a stable merger of pure heart power with just two people working together. The pure hearts respond to a person's emotional and mental state. If two people, say partners, share a powerful bond of both trust and deep personal connections, perfect sync could occur. I did some initial testing on computer models and recreations of actual bonds that had minor success. It wasn't until I applied my own personal touch, the blending of mechanics with biology, that I realized that the ultimate success would be the merging of two hearts as one: seen with partners, one biological the other mechanical, could create a long lasting and incredibly powerful being."_

" _You're hoping with this Perfect Sync that it could help protect the multiverse better or even improve realities. Do you think it could restore those dead ones you mentioned?" Dani asked eagerly. If she and Blades could pull of something like that it would be an amazing experience._

 _The Entity gave a slight nod showing them the models based on her theory. Of course she couldn't begin her testing until the others earned their pure hearts. She needed to identify the catalysts needed to awaken a pure heart in a Cybertronian and then see if she could teach humans and bots to work as one being. After giving a few more tips to everyone she shut off the project having inspired everyone to work hard._

 _Flashback end._

* * *

"After one month of no progress and the tensions between everyone, I'm beginning to think my dream of creating Perfect Sync will be just that, a dream." Mechanica sipped the last dregs of her drink frowning a bit.

"If living here has taught me anything, things take a lot of time and nurture to get the results you want. Right now, you have nothing more than a theory, but if you keep going at it, you might actually get some results." Smiling, she thanked him and headed back to bed. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

The next day Mechanica was debating with herself if she should go to breakfast or wait until everyone left. No, she needed to try harder to make this work. If Cody accepted her into the family then the rest of them would eventually. Finish putting herself together she headed downstairs to kitchen. She could hear the sounds of the family enjoying breakfast. Squaring her shoulders, she entered the room, "Good morning everyone."

Kade smirked, "So you decided to join us finally? Good thing you decided to come now, I was getting ready to eat seconds."

"More like raid the fridge and leaving the rest of us starving."

"Sometimes I wonder if Kade's stomach is actually a black hole." That earned a chuckle from the rest of the family. Kade told Graham he get him later. Meanwhile Cody served Mechanica some pancakes he made. Taking a bite from them she enjoyed the fluffy sensation in her mouth.

"Hmm, you're a good cook Cody. These taste just as good as the roselily muffins I usually ate for breakfast at work. We're lucky that the flowers grow so well in the greenhouse." She took another bite and could feel the eyes of the older siblings on her. Swallowing, she started to slouch in her chair. There was dead air for a few minutes

"Muffins made from edible flowers that sounds delicious actually. What does the flower look like?" Dani asked, trying to get the conversation started again. After all, eating flowers sound tasty then some of the stuff Uncle Woodrow would cook.

"Well the stem is more lily like, but has thorns, and the flower itself has big fanlike petals on the other layer with rose like petals inside. If you soak the petals the release a delicious liquid, when mixed with some of the roots makes a very healthy and sweet tasting treat. The plant is only found on Entara." Feeling their eyes on her, she could feel a panic attack rising. "Excuse me, I think I'll go tidy up my workspace now." Leaving most of her pancakes untouched, the Entity rushed to the stairs and out of sight.

Cody glared at his siblings who shrugged their shoulders. "Can't you guys try to accept her? If you keep tiptoeing around her, she's never going to be comfortable enough to help any of you. I thought you got over your issues with aliens a long time ago, she's not that different."

"We're not trying to make her feel uncomfortable on purpose Cody. None of us know what we can say or do that won't set off another flashback episodes again. You saw what happened the last time she lost control," Graham responded thinking how much work had to be done to fix the underground hanger.

"Blades and I are making a lot of effort. I haven't had a decent night sleep this month because I agreed to share my room with her. Each time she wakes up from a nightmare it becomes harder to not tell her to go somewhere else." The more Dani thought about it, Blades was the only Rescue Bot Mechanica would really interact with. She stayed well away from Heatwave. With Chase and Boulder she was slowly starting to open up to them.

"All I know is Heatwave doesn't like her and I'm starting to wonder if this pure heart stuff is real or not. No offense Cody, but you're the only one with a necklace. What if she's pulling our leg?"

The Chief tapped his coffee mug getting everyone's attention. He declared they were going to have an all family meeting, bots and Entity, included. Everyone would talk about what was bothering them and what needed to be done to A) make relations and communication easier, B) how to help Mechanica with her PTSD symptoms, and lastly C) how to work towards the Perfect Sync, the ultimate partnership. Everyone would tell their partner about the meeting. It was time for Cody to leave for school and the rest of them to go on patrol.

* * *

Mechanica watched them leave before heading to her small work space she had set up in alcove in the bunker. She started recording her observations and figure out scenarios to push the team to earning their pure hearts. As she was reviewing Blades data she heard the Bots computer turn on. There was a beeping sound indicating an incoming call

I should ignore it, the computer can record the message. Still what if it was something important that the Rescue Bots needed to know now? Heatwave wouldn't want me near their equipment so I shouldn't. Then again Chase would point out that any message requires immediate attention. Her mind made up she hurried to intercept the message.

She accessed the system trying to bring up the call. "Please bare with me for a few minutes. Sigma Force 17 is out on patrol right now. I'm doing my best to help out. Okay, I almost got it. Okay, you coming in clear!" Thanking the consciousness of the universe, Mechanica looked up and was ready to explain the situation when she froze. The person on the other end was Optimus Prime.

The Entity of Biomechanics froze, she had just made a real big mistake. She should have just let the computer record the message. The leader of the Autobots made a big impression even if it was just on a screen.

"Greetings, you must be Mechanica, the Entity of Biomechanics. The Rescue Bots informed me about your presences and purpose of being at Griffin Rock. It is a noble one indeed."

She bowed to him. "Thank you Optimus Prime of the Cybertronian Autobots. I didn't know the bots had contacted you already. I was under the impression they had been too busy to tell you about my request."

Optimus tilted his head. "Most likely they wanted to wait until they had my approval for the requested information. My medic found your research very fascinating and correlated to some of his private research. Solving this mystery would go a long way into helping human-Cybertronian relationships." The computer started downloading the information she had requested along with some notes and theories his medic thought might be helpful in solving the mystery of why no Cybertronian had earned their pure heart, even if they had reached the proper level.

Mechanica put her data chip in the computer and copied the information. With this new information, the challenge of getting the Rescue Bots pure hearts should be solved rather quickly. "Thank you once again for your help. I will keep you posted about the progress and any important discoveries I make about your kind."

"I wish you luck young Entity. I hope in time we can learn from each other, just as the team is learning from the humans. I'll leave a message for the team stating that you have permission to contact us in the future." With that the screen went blank. Mechanica looked at her data chip. She couldn't wait to go through the data.

* * *

Hours later the team returned to the firehouse. Graham immediately spotted Mechanica working in his small work area. She was busy writing on the chalkboard and skimming his textbooks before tapping on a pad. She appeared very absorbed in her work. She didn't even hear Graham or Boulder coming over until Graham spoke up, "Mechanica?"

She jumped five feet in the air and hovered as she spun to see who had addressed her. "Graham, Boulder I didn't hear anyone come in. I guess I was a little absorbed in my work." She landed on the ground and smiled nervously at him. "Um sorry about borrowing your work space, but I wanted to double check my research on a different system to make sure I get the same results. Don't worry, I moved your homework equations over there." She pointed to another chalkboard where his homework had been preserved. The engineers scanned to make sure that everything was in order. That's when Boulder noticed something on the right hand corner. He tapped his buddy's shoulder and pointed. "No way, it's impossible!"

Boulder turned to the Entity and asked her point blank how she had solved an unsolvable equation. Mechanica looked puzzled at him. The high level multi type equation wasn't that hard. "The equation isn't unsolvable, you just need to apply a secondary application of trigonometry before squaring the answer. What? I took advance mathematics in middle school to help me with my work."

"Maybe you figured it out, but no one else has! Not even Boulder could solve this and he's from an advance race!" Graham stated excitedly. The possibility of learning advance mathematics was a dream come true. "Can you show me how you got the answer?"

Mechanica bit her lip unsure how to respond. Noting her discomfort Boulder tried the tactic of give and take. "Maybe you can help Graham and me with his homework later. Right now, can we help you with your research?"

Mechanica nodded as she calmed down. The trio started reviewing her research as she applied mathematics to account for the catalysts and variations of Crystal Carriers awakening due to type. Boulder was happy to help when Mechanica needed more details about the data she had received and the life cycle of a Cybertronian. Graham would brainstorm with the Entity as they talked back and forth about how she had reached her conclusions and then fix them if her method failed. An hour passed blissfully, until a beeping sound came from her gauntlet.

"I didn't realize how late it was getting. I need to get to the lab for Cody's training session." Graham laughed as he remember the last time Cody had a training session here. Doc had wanted to record everything possible, he brought so much equipment the firehouse blew a fuse. Then Frankie had gotten so excited in trying to help she accidentally caused Cody to lose focus to the point he tipped over and fell into a deep nap. Afterwards, ground rules had been set for future sessions.

Graham offered her a ride only for the Entity to turn him down. She pointed out they still hadn't prepared an excuse for her skin coloring and she wasn't ready to go outside. Instead she just teleported herself to the lab. Doc was waiting for her in the garage. "Hello again Doctor Green."

"Good afternoon Ms. Mechanica. Everything is set up as you requested. I promise no more over invasive tests and Frankie will not be getting in training area." She nodded, happy to hear that. Learning to control the first level of a pure heart crystals power, required a calm, peaceful, and no distractions space. Entering the main lab she saw Cody and Frankie meditating.

Meditating helped a new CC learn to focus their thoughts and connect with the crystal. Its powers were tied to the sliver of the soul inside it, as well as the physical and emotional state, of the being. Cody needed to learn when to use the crystal's power and for how long he could hold it before having to stop. After twenty minutes it shimmered blue, indicating that he had connect with his pure heart.

"Good job Cody, you connected much faster than last time." Cody opened up his eyes and smiled at the Entity. "Thanks Mechanica. I feel really good inside, different, but good." Mechanica explained that he was filled with pureness and eventually he get use to the feeling.

Today's training was a simple test. Pure hearts could detect lies alerting the person to the danger. While it couldn't always figure out what the truth was, it did help a person look in the right direction. Doc started to hook up both Frankie and Cody to a polygraph machine. A baseline needed to be established for both of them, afterwards a series of true or false questions would be asked. Some of these questions had been worded to produce a partial lie. Cody needed to be able to pick on those ones because the graph would indicate a true response.

Basic questions such as name, age, and then false statement established the base line. Now it was time to start asking the questions. Going back and forth Doc would ask Cody questions and Mechanica asked Frankie to avoid having them pick up on subtle changes in their voices.

"Frankie, a mussel can move faster than ten seconds, true or false?" Frankie responded yes. The polygraph registered a correct response, but Cody's crystal turned yellow alerting him that was a lie. A few more worded questions were asked, and he slowly picked up when the answers were partially lies. After the session was done, they were unhooked and looked at the graph responses.

Cody immediately picked out the question about the mussels. "Frankie, you partially lied here. The question was worded to describe the animal it asked about a mussel, but we learned in biology it takes a group of muscles to move that fast."

"You're right, I should have been listening better. The graph registered it right, because of what I was thinking. Your crystal picked up on the wording and alerted you to the problem. That is so amazing!" Frankie cheered. She leaned back and mentioned this would make surprising him a little harder.

"Don't worry, I think I need more practice. I didn't pick up all the worded true or false statements." Mechanica rubbed his hair saying it was a good first try and she was proud of him. His homework assignment would be trying to pick up on little white lies his family told. Cody nodded, thinking that would be easy to do.

* * *

That night the family had a barbecue outside so everyone could be involved. It was Mechanica's first time eating a burger and she thought it tasted delicious. The tension from earlier seemed to have gone down a bit. No one was staring at her and she felt a lot calmer than before. Even the Rescue Bots had joined in by sharing a bit of energon with each other.

"So is everyone enjoying this evening?" Chief asked. Everyone nodded as the Bots responded in the positive. "Good, because the all family meeting is starting right now and no one's allowed to leave until its done, understand?" There was a lot of groaning and complaining, but no one tried to leave. Chief was in charge of the conversation and no one else was allowed to speak until they were acknowledged.

"The first problem I'll address is our ability to communicate both as a family and team. The team's efficiency is starting to go down and you're not working as partners at times. Kids, you're up oldest to youngest."

Kade informed the rest that his recent actions, being an arrogant jerk more often, was because he was trying to do something to earn his pure heart and so far nothing worked. Dani and Graham also voiced similar problems.

"The team should stop thinking about some stupid crystal and focus on what's most important. Saving lives and keeping others safe," Heatwave stated for all the bots. He looked down at the Entity, who once again cowered under his gaze. Something about the fire-bot frightened her greatly. "If you hadn't filled our heads about your Perfect Sync, everything would be working smoothly."

Cody was about to intervene when to his surprise Mechanica _snapped back._ "You have no right to continue to blame me for all of this! You asked about Perfect Sync and I gave an answer. I never told any of you to do anything differently!" Mechanica furiously dug something out of her bag and used a tool of some kind from her belt. A few minutes later, she had constructed a DNA scanner and purity meter. Pointing to Chief and Chase, the two stood next together. She used the device to zoom in until they were actually looking at the code in both human and Rescue Bots. With a final zoom she isolated a section on the twenty second chromosome showing that code had been recently activate. In Chase's case it was the energon in his head that awakened. The meter read high level of purity, but the codes in the last place had yet to be turned on.

"Pure hearts appear when the potential carrier performs acts of pureness. You're body knows deep inside itself what actions and things you say are truly pure. If you keep being yourselves, the final code will activate." Cody nodded in agreement stating that when his life was in danger, he changed from victim to rescuer because that's what felt right.

Powering down the device, she stated that in the future she would try to speak more clearly and not be so nervous. She wasn't the most social person in the world, but she was going to make an effort to fit in better. She gave them a short list of topics that caused her to react. The Burns promised to try harder to be themselves and accept that Mechanica wasn't just her talents.

The Chief nodded and said they needed to move on and talk about how to help Mechanica with her symptoms. The Entity kept insisting she didn't want to burden them, only for Blades to point out her leaders wanted them to help her. Admitting defeat, she opened up a little.

Looking at the firehouse, she tried to hide her shivers. "Your home is wonderful. I keep trying to tell myself it's not the mobile rescue and healing facility my mom designed for the war, but some areas do resonate with me."

"Whoa, you've been involved in rescue efforts? What did your … no when you're ready to talk about it," Dani said as she got a hold of herself. Mechanica gave her a grateful look. "So what areas resonate with you? The garage seems to scare you at times."

Mechanica nodded. She played with her hands and took a few deep breaths. Tapping into her mother's gift she brought up the plans for the firehouse highlighting sections: including the garage, the underground hanger, the family room and storage area. These places always made her anxious because they felt too familiar to her. She needed help to decrease the anxiety she felt in these areas.

"Anything you need, even it's just someone to talk to, and we'll do our best to help. You're part of this family now and we don't leave anyone behind," Chief assured.

"Thank you, all of you. With your permission I would like to repay your kindness. When I'm not working on my project, I can help with the monitoring in the command center. I won't interfere with field action I promise."

"Two people monitoring the city would increase the chances of preventing accidents. Also we could determine if splitting up is a good idea. I support this motion," Chase stated calmly. Both Boulder and Blades pointed out that if Mechanica used her sensing ability it would help find people in trouble a lot faster. Cody didn't mind having a partner and to others knew having a baby sitter would keep the youngest safe. Her proposal was accepted by everyone. Everyone besides Heatwave, who had begrudgingly agreed to it. He felt strongly that this Entity would be responsible for more problems in the future.

* * *

Finally, it was the day for the Rescue Bots first evaluation. The four of them had very mixed feelings. Blades was super anxious about his evaluation. Boulder had a more positive attitude declaring it was a new Earth custom to learn. Chase was confident that his flawless record would prove he was fit for the job. Heatwave thought it was a waste of time.

"I still don't understand why we need to be evaluated, if the rest of Griffin Rock things were nothing but mindless machines. It's not like we can lose our jobs if we're found unfit."

"Heatwave, these evaluations serve a very important purpose. They help diagnose problems with in the team and ensure that everyone is able to perform their duty. I believe that the human's rules are very important in this case."

Blades looked kept glancing around, worried that the Dr. Ahmad would just appear out of nowhere. "I'm not really good at this sort of thing. What if I'm not fit to perform my duties? That would really make Dani upset. According to TV psychiatrists, known as shrinks, are not nice people."

They turned as they heard the elevator come down the track and stop. The doors opened and out came Chief with a woman of Pakistani descent. She had dark hair and eyes, wore glasses. She was dressed in simple purple blouse and pants. Her bronze and oval red gem necklace lay against her skin, indicating her status. "Team, I would like you to meet Dr. Padma Ahmad. She's here to evaluate you one at a time."

The woman pushed her glasses up and nodded. "I understand that this is a new experience for each of you. I'm also new at this since I have not evaluate a member of your race before. I hope that I make each of your sessions easy." After reassuring them that each session would be completely confidential and that the results would only be shared if they gave consent, she was ready to start. Looking at the Bots, she asked if one of them would like to volunteer first. Boulder volunteered and they went to the Bots resting area to conduct the session.

Some chairs had been set up as along with a few other items for the session. Boulder sat down as the Ahmad got comfortable. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a clipboard, some paper and a pen. "Now, I'm just going to ask you a few simple questions to get to know you and understand your desire to be a Rescue Bot. Is that okay?"

"Of course, what do you want to know first?" Boulder asked, a huge smile on his face. He felt completely relaxed.

"Why did you pick a bulldozer for your vehicle mode? What do you like the most about your job? How's would you describe your partnership with Graham Burns?"

"I was drawn to the bulldozer. It had good geometric lines, there was a lot of power and the green reminded me of all the beautiful scenery I had glimpsed at," Boulder explained happily. He was very expressive with his hands as talked about his love of plant life and how digging in the dirt made him feel more connected to planet that way. He described his relationship with Graham as best friends.

Dr. Ahmad took down notes adding a few words to them. She inquired about his hobbies. Boulder showed her one of his paintings he made of his teammates. He also talked about how much he enjoyed going outside and interacting with the family. The psychiatrist asked a few more questions, mostly about his life before coming to Earth. When she was done, she asked him to send in Blades next.

Blades stumbled into the room nearly falling over a small table. "I'm so sorry. I'll didn't mean to knock over your table." He was babbling about when Dr. Ahmad smiled and said it was alright to be nervous. He just needed to sit down.

"You seem very anxious Blades. Are you usually this nervous?"

"Nervous? Me? Oh no I'm a great Rescue Bot. Flying with Dani is what I was meant to do. I would never get scared during a rescue," Blades insisted as he tried to convince her. Dr. Ahmad raised a single eyebrow at him. Blades felt like he was overheating under her gaze. "Okay fine, you got me. I'm a very nervous, scared, and somewhat cowardly. I do like hanging with Dani, but flying is not my thing. I really really don't like it!"

Seeing her patient was getting a bit hysterical, the psychiatrist handed him a stress ball and told him to squeeze it every time he felt stressed. Taking the little blue ball, he started to squeeze it and felt a bit better. "Hmm. I don't know how, but this little ball is really helping me feel calmer."

"That's a good thing, now tell me a bit more about your fears and if they interfere with your work," she asked. She listened as Blades described his early days working as Dani's partner and how he felt today. He felt like the psychiatrist was really listening and not judging him like the others did. When she was finished with Blades it was Chase's turn.

Dr. Ahmad seemed a bit taken aback by his consuming dedication to the job. While dedication was fine, obsession was another thing. "I admire your dedication to the law Chase, but is that all you do? Do you ever take a break from work? Do you do anything non related to policing?"

"No Ma 'me. As a Rescue Bot, it is my duty to serve, save, and protect at all times. I enjoy doing activities with my fellow Bots and the Burns, but someone must always remain vigilant as Griffin Rock needs our services almost daily."

Looking at the proud police bot and how happy he was, Dr. Ahmad wrote furiously on her clipboard. As the session came to an end she gave him a journal asking him to write down his feelings and experience for their next meeting. Finally she was ready for the toughest Bot.

As soon as he entered, she knew he didn't want to be there and it was a complete waste of time. "Does my evaluation of your mental and physical state mean less to you because I'm a human?"

Heatwave just sat on the crate/chair and gave her what do you think look. "I understand why you would need to talk to the Burns, their human. They're the ones who would benefit from you help."

Putting down her clipboard, she rubbed her necklace, letting its power wash over her. "Everyone can benefit from talking to another person if it means they get the help they need. I'm treating Mechanica with medication to keep her anxiety level down. Your team didn't mind talking to me or doing what I asked. Just because others don't know the real you is no reason to turn down my help."

Heatwave leaned down saying he wasn't like the others. As team leader he was the strongest and was always in his right mind. He played back some of their recent rescues showing how he never lost his cool, though Dr. Ahmad made not of his temper. After a few more questions the session was over and she returned to the garage where she met with the Chief.

"So, what are your thoughts on them?"

"I'm sorry Chief, but you'll have to wait until I finish writing my evaluation notes. Each of the Bots will get a copy of my evaluation as you get all four due to you being the head of this squad. Take care and I'll be back in about a week."

* * *

Six days passed and the Bots, especially Blades, were on pins and needles wondering what their evaluation reports would read. Would the psychiatrist recommend that they shouldn't be doing their job? They all had given consent for Optimus Prime to read the reports as well to see if he agreed with that statement. That's the reason they thought he was calling them a day early.

"Optimus it's good to hear from you. If you're asking for the evaluation reports there not due until tomorrow," Heatwave informed him.

"I know this Heatwave, but I'm calling for a different reason. I have a solo mission for you. You're to meet me at these coordinates in two hours. Please bring along your human partner and the Entity with you. I await your arrival." The screen went blank leaving a very puzzled Heatwave.

Mechanica and her little nanobot were doing a final system check on the new security system she had installed throughout the firehouse. "Let's see, the garage is secured, the biosensor systems is up, Medieler, I need you to adjust the frequency on the sensor input for human minds." The little nanite bot chirped as he scurried off to do his job. Pulling out some tools from her belt, she hurried up the stairs to the command center to install a long range mental link, when she heard Heatwave call for her.

Scared she walked down the steps until she was in the garage. "You asked for me Heatwave?" The bot was scowling a little making Mechanica unconsciously take a step back.

"I don't know why, but Optimus wants you and Kade to join me on a solo mission on the mainland. So I suggest you get ready to go." Upon hearing those words Mechanica felt all the blood rush down her body and faint. A few minutes later she woke up in Kade's arm. "Hey, I'm used to ladies swooning, but not when they can't see my good lucks. Why did you faint?"

Mechanica respond in a panic quick voice. It was difficult to understand her and Kade had to ask her to repeat herself twice. Finally understanding her words Kade got a little concerned for her. The lab and the firehouse were the two safe zones for Mechanica. She hadn't really been outside except those times she had rescued Cody. Having to go outside and meet the leader of the Cybertronian race must have overwhelmed her. "I'm not ready for this. I still haven't figured out the mystery behind the lack of pure heart crystals! I've narrowed it down to three possible theories, but…"

"Hey, I'm sure whatever the big Prime guy wants with us is nothing to serious. We'll go to the mainland, help Heatwave and be back in a few hours. You can hide in the backseat if you want. This is going to be fun."

After fighting a tornado and helping pick up some of the damage, the trio was off to the mainland with one Entity laying on the floor of the backseat to avoid being spotted. "You two better not embarrass me in front of Optimus. I don't know why he want you two so be on your best behavior."

Upon arriving at the coordinates Optimus Prime filled them in on why he had summoned them. Heatwave was ready to gain a third form. While Kade kept an eye on his partner, Mechanica would be running scans and tests, to see if she could finally solve the puzzle.

During the time Heatwave focusing his energon, Kade asked a few questions that Optimus Prime was happy to answer. When he mentioned that Kade and Heatwave did care about one another despite not saying anything, she noticed that Kade's bioenergy spiked until it was resonating with Heatwave's. The gene marker began to spread faster through the body as Heatwave focused more.

"Strange, their levels became the same when their partnership was mentioned. If I compare these results with the data from Optimus Prime's medic, Heatwaves energon levels are within normal limits, except they spiked for a few minutes during the resonating period. Hmm, pure hearts appear at self-discovery and if energon was in pure state with something biological for the gene marker to attach to awakening, perhaps that might work. Better test it.," Pulling out some equipment, she ran a chemical test, using unique materials. The end result matched her theory perfectly. "I did it! I just figured it out!"

"Figure out what?" Heatwave asked. He had finished building up for his rescan and was giving everyone a puzzled look. Mechanica responded happily explaining that for a Cybertronian to earn their pure hearts three things were needed.

"First a strong, deep, personal bond with someone. A bond so deep that you resonated with each other, making your energon levels spike for a few minutes. Second, during that spike you have to have a moment of self-discovery that goes all the way to your Spark. Third, you need something biological nearby that was part of your self-discovery. When energy from the bond mixes with biological substance your Sparks, form a harden crystal where the gene marker final sequence attaches itself fully to something, thus a pure heart is born!" Mechanica showed them the sequence and the results

After reviewing the data, Optimus Prime agreed with her findings. The Rescue Bots worked the closest together and with partners explaining why their levels were rose so quickly and more slowly in other Autobots. Timing was crucial as well the biological component was important so it was possible no Cybertronian had ever timed it right. "Ms. Mechanica, I owe you my thanks. With this new information, I believe that the Autobots can enter a new era of peaceful coexisting with humans." Turning to Heatwave he asked him to help his team work towards the goal of being the first of their kind to earn this crystal. Heatwave promised to as they left to return home.

A few hours later after the damage from the weather machine had been patched up, Chief made a discovery in his grandfather's photo. A camera had been hidden in it by Morocco. A review of the security tapes revealed that Morocco had attempted to breach the firehouse, only for Mechanica's security system to stop him and scramble his mind a bit so he started doing the Hokey Pokey as he went back towards his ship. Thanks to her, the Bots secret would remain a secret for a bit longer.

The next day the evaluation reports came in. The Bots were found a hundred percent able to perform their duties. Dr. Ahmad also added a few recommendations for the team. First that they continue to see her as a therapist to help with them adjusting to Earth. She also recommended that the Bots needed at least a day off every month to relax. Personal recommendations for each Bot was as followed: Boulder needed to open up to his feelings concerning the past. Blades needed to work on keeping his stress levels down and communicate better with others, especially people who intimated him. Chase was told he needed to find something that was not related in any way to policing and she thought writing might be helpful. Heatwave's only recommendation was to learn to control his temper a bit more around others. The Bots would decide for themselves if they wanted to follow the recommendations.


	4. Sparks and Hearts

The sun was just starting to rise covering the island in beautiful sunlight as the wind carried different scents with it, a hint of the ocean, the mix of the forest, and the taste of automatic tech filled the air. Inside Dani's room, Mechanica sat next to the window listening the sounds of the world coming to life. She pressed her hand against the window looking across the street.

"Another week goes by and I still haven't left this place on foot," she whispered to herself. Brushing her hand through her hair she stared some more. Her chest tightened in fear, but her mind was telling her not to stay inside any longer. "I've had a cover story for some time now, so why haven't I used it? No one wants to stay locked up forever."

Coming to a decision, she headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. Today was a new start for her. It was time to take a big step in her healing process. Upon entering the kitchen, she started to hum to herself, as she baked some morning muffins. After the muffins were in the oven she started on the eggs making everyone's favorite. Cereal with fresh fruit slices went on the table as she prepared coffee for the adults and some fresh juice for Cody. She had just finished setting up the table when everyone else came down and looked at her in surprise.

"Good morning everyone. I thought I treat you to a fresh breakfast. Please sit down and enjoy." They all did and started eating the food, it tasted amazing. They didn't know she could cook so well. "I took a few classes when I was in school. Chemistry and Cooking are the same thing you just use different ingredients."

"That is true, maybe that's why Dani's food taste so bad. She failed chemistry," Kade chuckled as Dani blushed furiously. "My cooking isn't that bad!" "Really sis? Have you noticed no one can finish your meals?"

Before a brawl could happened Chief told everyone to settle down. He thanked Mechanica for the nice breakfast, then asked if there was a reason behind it. Tugging her netting, she open her mouth and in a rush said, "Iwouldliketogooutisdetoday. CanIridealongwithyouandChaseplease? IhaveacoverstorypreparedandIreally,really,wanttointeractwiththetownmoreinsteadofteleportingbetweenhereandthelab."

"What on Earth did you just say?" Kade asked, looking at Graham to see if he understood her gibber gabbing only for Graham to look as puzzled as well. Cody sighed as he repeated what she wanted at a slower pace. "She wants to go outside today with Dad and Chase. She has a cover story she can use because she really wants to interact with everyone in town instead of teleporting from one safe zone to the next."

Mechanica nodded as she waited to see if he would agree to take her along. Chief thought it over, understanding that this would be a big step in Mechanica's treatment and he was certain the Chase and he could handle anything that might go wrong. Also, the sooner they dealt with the Mayor and Huxley Prescott, the better. "I'm sure Chase wouldn't mind be a good host and showing a new resident around. We'll drop off Cody at school and you can join us on patrol. How does that sound?"

"Perfect! I can't wait!"

* * *

Half an hour later the three of them were on patrol. Well the Chief and Chase were, Mechanica was looking outside the window, memorizing the town's layout. "On your right you'll see the statue of Griffin Rock's founder Horace Burns, the Chief and his family are direct descendants of the founder."

Seeing the way everyone looked at the statue gave Mechanica a warm feeling inside. "A visual memorial of a family legacy is always a treat. The residents here can see how far they've come. Each new generation uses the same lessons from the previous ones to strive for a better life."

"I believe I understand what you mean Mechanica. Each generation of Cybertronian has done what they can to improve our race. The entire planet itself was testimony to that."

The tour continued as they patrolled the town up to the mountain, back down to the river and were completing their patrol near the beach when shouts of alarm reached their ears. "Looks like an emergency came up. Mechanica, you'll have to get out of Chase. Stay put and we will come back for you." The Entity nodded as she got out of the Rescue Bot. Chase and Chief took off to see what was going on the beach.

Reaching out with her senses, the Entity could tell what the emergency was. Some beach goers had been caught up in the current stranding them on a sandbar. The waves started to get higher and higher. The other members of the Rescue Team came out of nowhere as the family of heroes started to coordinate rescue efforts.

* * *

Without warning a blurry flashback occurred. _The planet was shrinking as it loss mass as the Killgonas continued their attack. Her mother barked out orders to every Entity on the ship. Her design for a wormhole gun came to life. "Aim directly behind them! We need to give the team more time to save the inhabitants!"_

" _Techy, behind you!" Tinker called to his wife. A Killgona was in mid-strike. Immediately Tinker tossed a metal ball. It exploded raining down metal pieces until they formed a metal muzzle over the jaws. "Are you okay?!"_

" _Tinker I'm fine, check on the children!"_

 _On the deck Mechanica was helping her brother as they helped get the last of the inhabitants onto the ship. Rescuer was hurrying them into the shelters. "Cut your line little sis! We need to go!" Child Mechanica nodded as severed her connection to the large makeshift prosthetic leg she had made to serve as a bridge. The blow back from her power caused her to skid across the deck and it her head against the side of the shelters._

* * *

The sound of cheering snapped her out of the flashback. The rescue was over and the reporter Huxley Prescott was doing his best to conduct an interview with the family. The reporter kept pushing himself in the Burns family faces, he wasn't paying attention to the hovercam. Mechanica noticed it was starting to spark and sizzle, something was wrong. Suddenly the camera started to fall from the sky heading for its owner's head! "DUCK YOUR HEAD!"

Huxley heard the warning and followed it as the falling camera missed him by half an inch. Regaining his control he looked to thank his savior, but screamed like a girl when he saw Mechanica run over. "ALIEN! I TOLD YOU THERE WERE ALIENS!" The rest of the beach goers got ready to run in panic when Mechanica yelled, "I'M NOT AN ALIEN! I'M A BIOMECHANICAL RESEARCH SCIENTIST!"

That stopped everyone in their tracks. They recalled the last time Huxley had declared there were aliens on the island and all the trouble it caused. So this time they thought they hear her story out. Huxley called out his spare hovercam as he started to interrogate the new resident. "If you're not an alien, then who are you and why is your skin that color huh?"

Touching her data chip necklace for assurance, the Entity replied in a clear calm voice. "My legal name is Mechanica Techliteen. I'm an expert in the field of biomechanics. Here are my credential and ID," she told him handing him the documents that appeared to be real. "My previous station was at a private research tank, where my colleagues and I were pushed to the extreme, to expand our minds so we push through the boundaries of our particular field. For example, I embraced the sub culture cyberpunk style, a culture based on a post apocalyptic life, to help further my research. My skin is a result of several uses of body paint to help with that research."

Huxley pressed her further trying to get her to slip up, but she stayed one step ahead of him. She had answers to everything, including how she got to the island, where she was staying and stating her newest research involved the Burns and the Bots, but the rest was classified. "I hope that answers all your questions Mr. Prescott, but right now I like to get back to helping the Chief and his family. Good day." She 'accidentally' stepped on his foot with her punk boots as she joined the family. It was fresh start for all of them.

* * *

It was a few days later and Mechanica was sitting in the park enjoying being outdoors. It was nice to see grass and blooming plants outside instead of inside a greenhouse. She watched as the little kids played on the playground. Innocence was a beautiful thing. Some of the parents noticed her watching and took their kids away. Even though everyone believed her cover story, people were still nervous to approach her.

Checking the time on her gauntlet, she decided that she should get a treat before heading to the lab for Cody's new training session. He was getting better at distinguishing truth from lies. She was hoping that they could begin working on another low level ability, altering his clothing per circumstances. It was a handy power if one found themselves suddenly transported to another place, such as from a beach to a desert.

Lost in thought, she bumped into someone sending them to the ground. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she apologized holding her hand out. The young woman took it and stood up brushing dust off. It was then Mechanica recognized who she had bumped into. It was Kade's girlfriend Hallie. "I'm so sorry."

"No worries, it was just an accident." Hallie held out her hand and Mechanica took it and shook it in a firm embrace. The blond smiled at the young woman, not all put off by her appearance. "I'm Hallie, Kade's girlfriend. He mentioned someone was staying with the family, I assume he meant you?"

Mechanica scratched the back of head, looking a little shy. "Um yes? I've been staying at the firehouse. I want to observe the team in action to help with a research project, I'm working on." Hallie could tell the young woman wasn't use to interact with others much. Taking Mechanica's hand she asked if the Entity would like to join her for a snack at the local café. Surprised, but happy Mechanica agreed.

Ten minutes later the two woman were having a nice chat inside the café, completely ignoring the world around them. Hallie was telling a funny story about growing up on Griffin Rock. One time a group her friends had been asked to test some rocket powered bikes. "The rockets propelled us so fast up the road, we ended up stuck inside the base of the mountain. It took nearly a full day to get us out. After that, the scientists thought it maybe rocket powering kids toys wasn't a good idea."

Mechanica laughed saying she hoped so. Taking a sip from frozen orange juice she decided to tell one of her own pre-war childhood stories. "My older brother, Rescuer," Seeing Hallie's raised she explained she had a very unconventional childhood, were real names were legally changed to nicknames.

Hallie took a bite of her fruit cup and gestured for her new friend to continue talking. "As I was saying, my brother wanted to play a trick on me. One day when I came home from a walk with my mom, I went to my room to play. Imagine my surprise when I was suddenly surrounded by tons of action toys talking like my brother and trying to "rescue me" only for me to end up tied down to the floor." Her eyes teared up a little as she recalled her parents mortified expressions when they found her tied up on the ground. "He got grounded for two weeks and had to do my chores on top of that. Secretly, I think my Dad was proud of how well he managed to improve the toys with tinkering."

Hallie looked amused by the story and perched her head on her hands. "Sounds like a normal family moment. Is there more to this unconventional upbringing?" The Entity looked down at her drink, trying hard not to cry. Sensing she made a misstep, Hallie asked if she wanted to drop the topic.

"That would be nice. I'm sorry Hallie; it's just painful to talk about my family. They died in a horrible manner and I really don't like talking much about it."

"Say no more, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. So why don't you talk about something you like to do for fun. I have a garden I tend to. I have a degree in botany, but ended up a teacher." Taking out her phone, she scrolled until a picture of her current class appeared. The whole glass was helping out in her garden as she taught them about seeds. It was a very happy moment.

Mechanica didn't have any picture she could share. Still she talked about how much she enjoyed cooking and baking, her domestic chemistry so to speak. She also really liked making music teaching videos. Hallie commented that would be an excellent tool in helping her students to learn. Maybe they could make one together? The Entity nodded enthusiastically that she would love making one with her new friend.

They were having such a good conversation, Mechanica almost didn't hear the ring of her gauntlet. Looking down, she couldn't believe what time it was. "I need to get to the lab right now. I forgot I had a meeting with Doc Green today."

"I'll give you a lift on my hover scooter. No sense trying to run all the way up there right?" Thanking her new friend, she held on tight as the scooted powered its way up the mountain. Fifteen minutes later, Mechanica was saying good bye to her friend. Turning around she saw Cody waiting for her in the garage.

"I'm sorry I'm a little late. I'll try to be punctual next time."

Cody told her it was alright. Seeing her make a friend and enjoying herself was a good reason for being a little late.

* * *

The weekend finally arrived and as suggested, the bots were taking the day off, well more like forced to by their partners. Dr. Ahmad had been quite clear that the whole team needed at least one day off from their job. Usually that was impossible, but today the universe seemed to be cooperating for a change.

Down in the bunker, the bots were attempting to "relax" and some found it easy, while others had more trouble. Boulder was trying his hand at metal art while Blades was watching self-help videos to gain more confidence. Heatwave was restless not sure what to do so he decided to go run laps outside. That left Chase without a clue.

He was looking at the journal he'd been given. So far he only had written in detail about each rescue he'd been part of. He tapped his pencil on the page unsure what to write about. "Curse this foul book. I have nothing non police to write about."

"Then why don't you use your imagination to write a short story?" Mechanica called from her little lab area. She set down her newest prosthesis, a replacement wing for birds that lost theirs. Cleaning her hands she walked over to the Rescue Bot. "It seems you're not use to relaxing."

Chase nodded. His symbol lit up as he showed her parts of his life. It was clear that he was always on the alert and doing some kind of work. He showed her the last time the bots had been given downtime, when they were temporarily suspended from work. His pursuit in career changes had resulted in badly cooked food. "It appears that I'm destined to be a full time keeper of the law forever."

Mechanica blinked her eyes and gave him a coy look. "Really, what about using your imagination to write something? Imagination is powerful gift inspiring others or just for having fun. Try writing about something about something you don't really know about," she suggested. Chase agreed that would be an interesting challenge and thanked her.

Chase thought about what kind of story would be the most challenging for him to write. "Hmm, perhaps I should try my hand at fantasy. It is the furthest from real life. Now, what would the plot be?" He stretched his imagination searching for some inspiration. He knew that most fantasies involved magic, faraway lands, and fantastic adventures, but he wasn't sure he could write something like that.

Just then a lightbulb went on above his head, literally. "That's the perfect idea. Perhaps, this writing won't be as hard as I thought." Carefully clutching his pencil he started to write a story to share with the family, especially the Chief.

When Mechanica took a break from her work, she was pleased by what she saw. Chase was engrossed in his work pausing a few times to erase parts of his story then rewrite the subject. She decided not to pry. Instead she went upstairs to talk with the others.

She stepped into the family room who were playing video games. Currently Graham was beating Kade, who was complaining that his brother was cheating somehow. Cody and Dani were cheering on Graham, while the Chief watched from the couch. He dipped his head in greeting and held his coffee only for the Entity to shake her head. She sat down next to him and stretched her aching muscles.

"How's your new prosthesis coming along?" the Chief asked politely.

"I didn't realize the amount of tiny details I would need to add to make sure the animal can use it by twitching the muscles from the body. Each feather has to be carefully crafted to move like the real ones. That is after I figured out the bone structure."

Seeing her expression Chief knew that she was enjoying herself. Doing something you loved was always made you feel good. "How are the bots doing with the downtime?"

Flipping her hair back over her shoulder she grinned. "Each of them have took Dr. Ahmad's advice at least for today. I think you'll be happy to hear that Chase is writing a short story."

Chief raised an eyebrow. He wondered if Chase was writing a story about police codes, but Mechanica assured him that wasn't the case. He just have to wait until tonight to hear what his partner's story. She was also interested in what was going to happen tonight.

That night everyone gathered in the bunker to share something with the family. It was fun watching Cody demonstrate his newly acquired mastery over the truth. The rest of the family's fun stuff included Dani's upcoming date with Taylor and asking her dad for advice. Boulder's metalwork statue was a perfect replication of Cybertron from his memories. Heatwave mentioned that he had increased his speed by six miles. Mechanica used her turn to talk about her home. Finally it was Chase's turn.

He stood up, clutching his little notebook. "As you may know, I am a dedicated officer of the law. Today, I decided to attempt something different. I wrote a short fantasy story that I hope you'll all like. Especially you Chief."

* * *

" _The planet of Eartron was a world of wonder and hope. It was also a world filled with danger and chaos. In the Kingdom of Griffin Rock, the people lived in harmony with one another. It was a beautiful kingdom filled with beauty, friendship and love. The people adored their leader. King Charlie Burns was a fair and just man. He ruled beside his beloved, Queen Oliva, They were both proud of their four children, the three princes and their beautiful princess. While the people of Griffin Rock lived in content, the also knew that great danger lay just outside their borders._

 _Lord Morocco ruled the lands east of Griffin Rock. The kingdom of Morrcoplis was not a happy place to live. Lord Morocco was a cruel, selfish tyrant who ruled with an iron fist. He was also the most powerful sorcerer in the world and his subjects lived in constant fear of otherworldly Morbots, for they were the dead reborn in metal._

 _To the west was the Pynch Empire, a land filled with precious metals and powerful resources. Empress Madelyn was a greedy ruler. She worked her people hard, wanting more and more. The Empress would not be satisfied until her entire palace was remade in gold. Principissa Priscila cared little for anything, except the exotic treasures from faraway lands that her mother's soldiers plundered._

 _The lands to the south were also treacherous. Many bandits roamed the dangerous landscape, robbing travelers of their good. The leaders of the largest bandit gang were Even and Miles. They were master thieves and had successfully gathered a hoard of treasure._

 _Being surrounded on three sides by such terrible enemies, made the King and Queen very nervous. The constant threat of invasion weighed heavily on their minds. They loved their kingdom so much and they wanted their children to rule in peace and not have to carry this burden. Many nights the couple could be found in the Grand Planning Room, talking with their counsel lead by Magistrate Luskey and their own sorcerer the Magnificent Doc and his daughter/apprentice Francine._

 _After many years of debating and planning, it was decided that a royal envoy would visit the three lands in hopes of brokering a peace treaty. King Burns didn't approve of this plan, knowing the dangers and risks. However Queen Olivia persuaded him to let her try. Knowing he couldn't stop her from doing her duty, the King reluctantly agreed to let her lead this envoy._

 _On the day of her departure, she kissed and hugged her children goodbye. She told her oldest, Prince Kade to watch over his siblings and to support his father during her absence. To her only daughter Princess Dani, she asked her to carry out her queenly duties to the best of her abilities. To her scholar son Prince Graham she told him to keep up with studies and the one day it would help protect the Kingdom. To her youngest son, Prince Cody she asked him to keep the hope of the Kingdom alive, no matter what the results of this trip were. With a final embrace with her beloved, the Queen left with her envoy hoping to bring peace._

 _Time passed and each day that went by the people of Griffin Rock, grew more anxious as the letters home started to drop sharply. One day, the letters stopped coming all together and the entire Royal Family felt dread as they prayed for the safe return of their queen, but it was not to be. Only a week later that a handful of the envoy returned with the body of the queen, killed by assassins sent by all three rulers with declarations of war and conquest. They never wanted peace and had been waiting for the chance to weaken Griffin Rock before they sent their soldiers/bandits to split the spoils of the kingdom._

 _The death of the Queen was a heavy blow for the family. Their grief became all but consuming. The people also grieved for their Queen, whose gentle and caring nature had kept the safe and healthy for so long. With little time to grieve the kingdom had to prepare for the invasions from the enemies. One thing was clear from the start, this war would not be over quickly._

 _Years passed as the once happy kingdom struggled to survive the constant onslaughts from their neighbors. These constant attacks wore down the spirits of the people and changed the royal family for the worse. King Burns became harsh and angry. Prince Kade became leader of the kingdoms ragtag army drilling them for hours and won several battles, slowly his kindly brother nature became one of arrogance and semi cruel. Princess Dani, struggled under her duties, put pushed forward teaching the woman how to defend themselves while ensuring that the children learned just enough to smart enough to fight._

 _Prince Graham used all his knowledge to help fortify their defenses. He also invented new weapons. He knew the history of the other kingdoms become a great asset in the war planning. Even the sorcerer and his daughter changed. Magnificent Doc was essential to the protection of the kingdom and his daughter, once the best friend of the youngest prince, spent her time practicing. She was determined to use her magic to control the animals of the land, hoping to drive back the enemy._

 _Only the youngest Prince Cody, didn't change. He grew sadder as the years passed because of pressure on his older siblings and his dad. Still, he held on to hope trying to spread it as his mother last wish to him. Every day he be out with the people, trying to bring them a little cheer or bring back smiles. His efforts went unnoticed and he was starting to despair. Late one night during a rare ceasefire, the prince went to the abandon chapel to pray._

 _Kneeling before the statute of the kingdom's founder, Cody started to pray out loud. "I don't know if you're listening up there, but I have faith that you can hear what I say. I'm worried for my family and our kingdom. I understand that we're at war, but a victory is not what we need. What we need to have is hope again. The hope of a better day. The happiness hope brings letting people smile and laugh. Since this war began, no one smiles anymore. My family has forgotten how to be happy and be together no matter what happens. If you can at least do that, I would be grateful," he whispered._

 _He stayed kneeling, waiting for a sign he'd been heard. Even as the clock toward chimed indicating the late hour he refused to move. Suddenly a glittering light appeared. Looking up, he saw the most beautiful angel looking at him with kind smile. "Prince Cody Burns, you are wiser than your age. Most would pray for victory or the decimation of their enemies. Yet you, the youngest of your family, knew what was really needed. Hope."_

 _The Prince stood up and held out his hands, waiting for something to aid him in spreading hope to the people. The angel laughed gently. "Hope is not something you can see or hold. It is felt deep in your heart. It spreads when a person touches another. You must be the beacon of light."_

 _He looked at her puzzled. "I've been trying to bring hope to my kingdom, but no one sees it. Others have lost their completely. How can I be a beacon of light, when no one sees me?"_

" _You may not be seen, but you can still be felt." With a wave of her hand four metal men stood before him. "These are the knights of hope. They will spread hope to the people, especially your family." She place a little crystal in his hands instructing him to use it to guide the soldiers in restoring hope to the kingdom. With a final goodbye she left._

 _With renewed determination, Prince Cody led the knights out of the chapel to meet his family. At first they were very frightened and unsure of these knights. Cody clutched his crystal focusing his hope. The knights spoke, introducing themselves as Heatwave, Chase, Boulder, Blades. Each of them took one person's hand and surprisingly the feeling of hope was felt once more. For the first time in many years the family smiled and hugged._

 _With the help of the young prince guiding them, the knights and their royal partners were able to spread renewed hope to the people of Griffin Rock. No longer did the fear of invasion grip them. Even with the war happening, people found reasons to smile and be happy. The morale grew more and more. Soon everything was almost back to normal. On the sixth anniversary of the Queen's death, the entire kingdom and the knights, guided by their beacon of light, and faced all three invading forces. The light of hope overwhelmed them, burning them. They were all forced to retreat to their homes to recover._

 _The Kingdom of Griffin Rock rejoiced. At last they were free to pursue their dreams of happiness. Peace returned to the land as the Royals returned to their former ways. The knights chose to stay to ensure that the light of hope never went out again. The end._

* * *

As Chase finished his story, everyone was feeling very emotional. It was heartfelt story and brought back memories of Mrs. Burns, the one member of their family that was missing. Tears of joy spilled from their eyes. The Chief wiped the tears from his face. "Thank you for that wonderful story Chase."

"You're very welcomed Chief. I had no idea that I had such an imagination. Perhaps there is more to life than just working. Spending time with family and friends, while doing something you love. Here Chief, I like to give my story to you." Chase leaned down to give the story to Chief, a single tear falling on the notebook. The moment their hands touched a bight gold light covered both of them. A blue light came out of Chief's heart and chase was feeling something going on as the light of his spark pulsed over his body. The tear from the page flew up and inside of him. A few seconds later both he and the Chief were wearing pure heart necklaces.

The others just stared before Mechanica started doing a happy dance, singing how happy she was that her theory had been proven. Coming down from her cloud she laughed and cried before regaining control of herself. "Sorry, I'm just so happy. Chase, you have the honor of being the first ever Cybertronian to earn a pure heart." She patted him on the arm.

"I'm also proud to be the first to accomplish such a feat, but I don't understand how this happened." Boulder and Blades looked at him in awe, but Heatwave had a mixed expression on his face. A combination of happiness and broken pride. Mechanica was quickly explaining to the partners how they earned their pure hearts and that they could easily catch up with Cody.

Heatwave moved forward. "We're all glad that Chase and the Chief have earned their pure hearts, but we can't forget about our main mission here. We have to remember that were hear to protect and learn more about humans."

Chase nodded to his leader and assured him that his performance would not fall. "I'm quite sure I can learn these lessons alongside Chief. It will be a new training system to make me a better Rescue Bot, though I am unsure how this necklace will stay on if I transform."

"Most likely it will be like hanging a pair of fuzzy dice over the review mirror. It's a part of you Chase and will change to suit you no matter what your form is," Mechanica perked up. From the shine in her eyes they all knew she wanted to run tests and study this phenomenon, but would wait until they were ready.

* * *

Three days later, Mechanica went on another ride along to study the duo in action. They both wore biopatches which transmitted their data directly to Mechanica's tablet. So far everything was running smoothly. Both of them were in top physical form and their pure hearts emitted a low level energy, its purpose to slow down aging so the CC would be around longer, usually only increasing the life span by twenty years.

The Chief glanced at his passenger, wondering what she was doing. Returning his attention to the road he came to a stop at an intersection that was famous for fender benders. He remembered clearly the last time there was trouble at this location, thanks to Huxley and his stupid reality show. The newscaster still plagued the family, especially their guest. Mechanica's story had worked on the rest of the town, but Huxley seemed determined to disprove Mechanica's story.

Just then Don, the guy who could never keep to the speed limit, passed by. Chase lit up his lights and the chase was on. Don seemed determined to outrun the duo today. He pushed his gas pedal as he sped down the road and looking for a way back to the town. Determined to catch him before he caused a wreck, the duo sped up as well.

The sudden increase in speed forced the Entity back in her seat. She clutched the armrest. She looked down at her tablet her eyes widening as she saw the results. She could see a surge of power and could hear the biopatches working faster than before. Forcing herself upright, she tried to get a better look at the data. Her advances senses alerted her to a potential situation as she focused on the vehicle ahead.

Don had pushed his car to its limits and it was slowly causing the engine to malfunction. As they got closer to the town, it was obvious he was losing control. Reaching out with her telekinesis she pushed the brake pedal while pulling on the emergency break. The car started to slow down, but the momentum was still causing it to head straight down the road closer to town. Gathering her power, she raised the car slightly in the air so there was no friction. Her grip tightened as she forced the wheels to stop before finally putting the car down. The Chief looked at her stunned knowing what she had done.

He got out of Chase to go talk to Don leaving the young woman with his partner. "Thank you for the assist in apprehending the runaway car. I had no idea your TK was that strong."

"Believe me that was not as easy as it looked Chase. My mind is still hurting. I haven't tried to move an object as big as a car in a long time."

"I suggest rest and I believe the humans have something that can cure all headaches." Mechanica just laid back in the seat taking a few deep breaths. She wished she could block out the sun, it was making her pain more intense.

When the Chief got back in Chase and saw how Mechanica looked, he decided to drive her back to the firehouse to recuperate. He would have to ask her later to tell him about all her powers, their range, as well as what situations she could act that wouldn't force her DNA to stop her. The two partners drove back home in silence as they tried not to disturb their guest.

* * *

When they returned home later, Mechanica went straight to Dani's room to crash, not even bothering to look at her newly collected information. She needed a power nap to recover after over using her power. Mechanica fell into such a deep sleep she never heard Graham tiptoeing into the room and taking her tablet.

He met Boulder in his corner of the garage. "Are you sure this is a good idea Graham? Mechanica might not like us going through her research. Perhaps we should wait until she wakes up to ask if she wants our help."

Graham knew that he could be making a mistake analyzing their guest's latest information. He just wanted to pay her back for showing him how she solved that problem. "Probably buddy. I know she might not like this, but I feel as if I have to do this. So let's get down to business."

Boulder nodded and the two set to work. The biopatches had transmitted a wealth of data. When they had been put on a complete bioscan had been performed to see if there were any changes in their health between the times of both uses. Graham had bring up medical pages to make sure he understood the readings. Boulder was double checking Chase's medical report to ensure there were no mistakes.

"According to the conations, spending a short time in the astral plane didn't affect their systems in any way. There's just a warning that prolong exposure most likely will result in changes to their health," Graham commented. He clicked on a few pages until he was looking at results. Glancing between them and the biopatch readings he came to a conclusion.

"According to the medical pages, Dad is in perfect shape for a man his age, his stress levels have decreased between both uses. I didn't a small change in the rate of cell renewal, but that could be because of the crystal's effect on aging."

Boulder agreed with that assessment after looking a Chase's readings. The Cybertronian police bot was in perfect health, with no negative effects from prolong stasis. He noted that Chase's old injuries had completely healed. He then looked at the crystal outputs. He spotted something in the data that caught his attention.

"Graham, take a look at this," he said. Using his display he showed a graph of the output between the Chief and Chase. There was a difference in power, but not as much as Mechanica predicted. "She thought that the age difference would create a large gap between their outputs, but the gap isn't that wide."

"You're right and look here. There are small spikes when their pure hearts resonated and synced, but it only lasted for less than seven milliseconds. So perfect sync can occur, it just doesn't last." Graham stated. Looking at his partner he noticed he was staring behind him. Jerking around, he saw Mechanica standing a foot from them with a quizzical expression.

"Mechanica! I'm sorry I took your data, I just wanted to he…" Mechanica brushed past him as she reviewed the data. After a few minutes she reached into her belt compartments and brought out a device. It was a small disc with wire attached to the sides. One set of wires was attached to the computer and the other to Mechanica's forehead. The disk lit up as the information was transferred. The Entity braced herself against the desk. A few minutes later she pulled the wire off her head. "Thank you Graham, Boulder. It would appear my theory about the differences between ages would cause a huge disproportion of power between partners. These results show me that the disproportion isn't as large as I thought. It appears I'll have to run a comparison and study this more."

Boulder and Graham let out sighs of relief that they weren't in trouble. Seeing that Mechanica appeared to be slightly sleepy still, Graham helped her back upstairs while Boulder went to talk with Chase. It seemed that Project Perfect Sync had finally gotten started.


	5. Unexpected Guests

It was a week and half later. Dr. Ahmad had scheduled a family therapy session for the Burns. While the functioned well as a team of emergency respondents, their family dynamics needed to change. Their family conflicts had interfered in some rescues before and that had to stop. Pushing her glasses back up Dr. Ahmad relaxed in her chair as the family made themselves comfortable.

"Now remember, everything you say in this session must be the honest truth and you must explain why you feel that way. One person at time will speak and then the person they are talking about will have a chance as well. If at any time I feel the session is getting out of hand, then I'll end it. Is that understood?" The Burns nodded. While some of them didn't want to be here, they had no choice.

Pleased to hear them respond positively, she turned to Dani to start the session. "I believe Dani that you wanted to get a few things off your chest. Have you narrowed down your choices to one with the highest priority?" Dani nodded and turned to her brothers and then her dad. It would not be easy for them to hear what she had to say.

"Opening her mouth she said, "I'm tired of having to act like one of the guys all the time. I do like flying, being a rescuer, but sometimes it would be nice to just be a girl for once." She looked at her brothers admitting that most of her frustration with Kade came from the fact, that yes he was her older brother, but growing up she had to become as competitive and rough in order for him to help or do anything with her. She clenched her hands and stared down her brother in resentment before dropping her expression.

To Graham and Cody, she admitted a lot of the time when Graham was younger and Cody was very little, that she felt like she to be their mother on top of being their sister. To her Dad, he was very surprised to hear that she knew he was telling white lies about her cooking to not hurt her feelings. "I can't keep pretending all the time that it doesn't bother me."

Her brothers were shocked to hear this. Their sister had never expressed before how she wanted to have some girl time. Cody didn't know how to respond to her comment about her acting like both a mom/sister all the time. He only had hazy memories of his mom so what his sister said made him feel a tiny bit guilty, even though he was just a child. "Why didn't you ever speak up?" he asked unable to look her in the eye.

"I'm outnumbered and you're my brothers. Talking about my feelings with you isn't something I'm comfortable with," she admitted to them. She looked at her dad stating that she tried to talk to him, but he really didn't understand what a girl needed at times. "I don't really have any girlfriends to talk to with either. I'm always working."

"Dani, I had no idea you felt like this. I don't know if I can make it up to you, but I hope you know that you can always talk to me about anything."

Dr. Ahmad nodded very pleased to hear Dani's confession. "It's important to have open communication between family members. This situation has been going on for years. As a family I can't stress how important it is to pick up on the signs that one member is unhappy." She then looked at the family again zeroing on Graham. "Graham, I would like to hear from you next."

Graham was frantically waving his hands in an effort to avoid having to talk, but the therapist/psychiatrist kept her eyes locked on him. Eventually the young man put his hands down and stared at the floor. "What do you want me to talk about?" he mumbled. He was one of the members of the family who didn't want to be here.

"This is a family session remember? I'm trying to help all of you to be more honest and communicate better. Each of you has continued to see me on a semi regular schedule," Dr. Ahmad stated calmly. She checked her notes and picked out one item from his individual session. "I think there is something important from our last session that you need to discuss with your family."

Graham pulled at his collar before mumbling to his family. None of them could hear what he was saying. The therapist encouraged him to speak up and not be afraid to be assertive when speaking about something that was hard for him. "I don't feel appreciated a lot of the time. It feels like I'm being taken for granted usually," he whispered. His voice started to get louder as he gained more confidence. "I'm not just the engineer and smart one in the family. I shouldn't have to solve all the problems that come our way with science!" He covered his mouth shocked by his actions. Looking a bit amused, Ahmad told him that sometimes to be heard you needed to make enough noise, so he continued on with his feelings.

To Kade he was direct saying he didn't appreciate the way he spoke to him when he was trying to explain what was going on and how to fix it. Dani, he was glad they had a good relationship. Then he asked why they always did what she wanted when they were spending family time together? He also admitted quietly he thought all his siblings could gain some maturity and that their Dad should be a bit more involved with helping to avoid sibling fights.

Dr. Ahmad cleared her throat and had everyone look at her. "I understand that right now, you're feeling a lot of anger, fury, and in some cases disbelief. Instead of lashing out reactively, I want you to hold on to these feelings." She took out of her drawer a small container filled with rocks. "These rocks represents your emotions right now. The water in my hand, represents you. See, what happens when you work through those feelings, you gain an understanding and clarity on the person."

Each family member did as she asked. They pictured the rocks and the water flowing through. Slowly they let go of their emotions, pushing away the negativity and seeing the truth that had been hidden from them. No one attempted to retaliate at Graham. Seeing her success, the therapist continued with the session.

From Kade, to Cody, and lastly Chief the entire Burns family was able to bring up issues or feelings that had been buried deep into their souls. Opening up the lines of communication was a good start. Even better was the honesty and emotions that could be heard loud and clear. The therapist reminded them that it was important that they make peace with themselves and slowly reconnect as an improved family.

"Each of you will have an assignment to fulfill before your next individual session as well as one for your next family session," Dr. Ahmad explained giving them each a handout on some therapeutic techniques and assignments. They were supposed to identify certain triggers, write them down, and then figure out a way to respond to them differently. The family homework was that they each had to make an effort to help another family member with a personal problem.

* * *

Back at the firehouse, the bots were waiting for their partners to return. None of them understood what a family therapy session was or how it would help. "I don't understand this sudden urge that our team has to talk about our feelings or being told what to do by someone who knows nothing about being a rescuer," Heatwave commented out loud. As his team leader he wanted them to be the best they could be. Optimus had insisted that team continue working with the woman saying that her profession might prevent team problems.

"I've been reading on the subject. Therapy is very helpful and helps a lot of humans. I couldn't believe how many reasons there were for people to attend therapy. Human minds are as complicated as ours," Boulder stated from the corner. He looked back at the book fascinated by all the different therapies there were.

"Indeed, my own research shows that therapy can be useful in reforming the criminal element."

"But it can also be bad. I was watching this program about harmful therapy. Are we sure that Dani and the others aren't being brainwashed and hurt?"

"You all need to calm down and relax," Mechanica said as she levitated over towards them. She had been busy in her little area running programs on her computer in hopes to identify positive and negative factors when CC's pure hearts tried to work in tandem. She landed on Blades shoulder giving him a reassuring hug and whispering to forget about those negative therapies. "Nothing is going to happen to your precious Dani. A family session is normally performed to help improve family relationships. It can be really helpful in uncovering hidden problems that need to be addressed."

Heatwave made a snide comment about Kade needing a lot of therapy to change that arrogant attitude of his. Mechanica frowned and was about to retort when suddenly the entire firehouse started to shake. A loud whooshing sound filled the air startling everyone. Outside the entire island was enduring the earthquake. People were panicking as they all tried to remain safe. The Rescue Team started to head for the garage to do their jobs. No one noticed as the mountain's height changing.

Just as suddenly the quake started it stopped. As everyone was recovering their wits, reports started to come in about columns of water appearing in the sea. The strange thing was they never moved at all. Instead they just stood there. The captain of the ferry reported he thought he saw weird dolphins swimming in the columns.

The Burns hurried back to the firehouse, determined to get to the bottom of this. As the bots rose up from the bunker, the family felt their eyes widened as they saw they had a prisoner. It was man dressed in a weird combination of a lab coat and a hazmat suit. He was yelling at the bots in a strange language and furiously trying to get the cuffs off. "Sir, we apprehended this perpetrator. We don't know where he came from. One minute we were all in the bunker and then the next Mechanica vanished and this man appeared."

Upon hearing that name, the person struggled even harder as he grew more agitated. He started to speak even faster until finally the hazmat helmet came off. He looked almost human, if it wasn't for a band of different color dots skin tags along his neck. He kept talking and finally Cody recognized what language it was. "He's speaking Entitish! He's an Entity!" the boy exclaimed. Hearing that the man turned to the humans and saw two of them wearing pure heart necklaces. He once again started speaking to them in an urgent voice. "I'm sorry, we can't understand. Do you speak English? Maybe another earth language?"

" _Non inglese, ma posso parlare italiano_ ," was the reply. Chief recognized a few words, but it had been years since he studied Italian and none of his children had taken that language either. " _Posso solo parlare un po 'italiano. Parli qualche altra lingua?"_

The man paused thinking hard. He then gestured to the Chief's pure heart crystal and cupped his hands. He repeated the gesture a few times. "It appears sir that he wishes to touch your pure heart. I would advise against this course of action."

Normally the Chief would heed his partner's advice, but this time made an exception. They needed answers and quickly. He walked over and bent down so the person could touch the necklace. It flashed blue for a second. He stood up and walked back to his previous place as the man started muttering. The male Entity finally spoke in a heavily accented voice. "Thank you, English was not one of the foreign languages I took in school. More interested in Latin and Italian, though I admit Dolphinese is my favorite."

"Dolphinese? What's that?" Blades asked curiously. Heatwave punched him as Chase reminded everyone that they needed to learn as much as they could ASAP so they could get to saving the town. The male Entity apologized and quickly filled them in. His name was Rardiur, the Entity of Rare Diseases and Cures. He was a colleague of Mechanica back home. Apparently he had been in a reality four over, helping to inspire a healer on the planet Delphina, home to the Aerialdelphins, a race of flying dolphins. Rardiur had recently discovered a cure to the mysterious plague of deafness raging on the world.

"Right when I was about to help, an impossibility occurred. There was a loud whooshing sound and the planet suffered a seaquake. I felt something pulling me and the Aerialdelphins near me far away. There was a few moments of intense pressure and then I find myself here! It's impossible to travel through one reality to the next without going back to Entara!"

A look of fear passed through the team. If what he was saying was true, the parts of another reality had bled into theirs. With the disappearance of Mechanica, they wondered what else had been swapped out. They needed to find out what caused this and how to fix it before the realities collapsed on one another. The Chief started delegating orders. Kade, Graham, and their partners were told to go through the town and help with anyone in need. Dani and Blades were on recon duty to look for anything strange. He, Chase and Cody, would go talk to Doc Green about this. Rardiur insisted that he go check on their cetaceans' guests and protect them from humans.

Rardiur swiftly made his way out into the ocean towards one of the columns of water. He saw the ferry was approaching the column, no doubt to have tourist snap pictures. He couldn't let that happen. The scientist inside him wouldn't allow it. Diving inside one of the columns, he called out to his friends in their unique languages. _"My friends do not be frightened. I know what has just occurred has shaken all of you, but if we panic then we'll all be in more danger. If you can still hear, help those who are deaf swim to the top of your columns and hide amongst the clouds."_

 _"Strange one, how do we know we can trust you? For all we know it is you're doing that has brought us to this strange place," a voice echoed in his head. Rardiur knew that voice, it was the leader/healer of the pod, Trellia. She had every right to be suspicious._

 _"Trellia of the Starecho pod, I give you my word that I will not let any harm come to your pod. May I lose my voice, if I speak falsehood." Hearing that vow, Trellia acknowledged him and told him to not betray her trust._

The pods swam up until the clouds covered them. Rardiur swam down until he reached the seabed. It had been drastically changed and no resembled the Great Ocean, with giant coral beds that produced oxygen, kelp beds that sang, and pure light glowed all around. Wasting no time, he spread his protective aura as far as he could. When his aura came in contact with the base of the columns a barrier appeared to prevent anyone from getting closer.

I hope the rescue team can solve the problem quickly, for my power levels won't be able to hold the barrier forever Raridur thought to himself.

* * *

In the air above the island Dani and Blades continued their recon as they made their way over the forest searching for signs of anything weird. "I'm not seeing anything abnormal, what about you Blades?"

"Negative. All my instruments are reading normal and I haven't detected anything unusual below us either. Is it possible that whatever did this switch is gone?" Dani looked at her partner and shrugged. It was a tiny possibility. "We have to keep looking don't we?"

"Just one more flyby of the island. If we can't spot it from the air, we'll have to search on the ground." Encouraged by his partner's confidence, Blades flew a little higher so they could get a better look. As they got higher, Blades instruments started to go a little haywire. His navigation was wonky as temperature gauge and altitude meter swapped measurements. He was starting to feel sick.

That's when their home started to shake as another earthquake hit, this one was stronger. Below them they saw trees falling down into crevices. Power lines were snapping as a loud whooshing sound was heard again. The suction caught the duo and started pulling them in the direction of Mount Griffon. "Blades, can you pull out of this?!"

"I'm trying, but the suction is too strong! We're going down!" The pull continued until it just stopped leaving them tumbling in the sky. Dani pushed the throttle and twisted the controls hard until Blades was upright. "What in the world was that? I'm calling Dad. Dad, come in, come in!"

"Ugh Dani?" Dani ignored Blades as she tried to get through to her Dad. Her com was down. Frustrated she tossed it to the ground. What else could go wrong? That's when Blades piercing cries got through to her. Staring outside her canopy she gasped. The sky was all wrong! Instead of being blue it was pure white with patches of light grey mixed in.

Staring in disbelief both of them heard a very familiar growl/roar coming at them. Blades screamed as the saw a Killecho coming after them. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" He dove down as the creature missed them by mere inches. Angry it missed its prey it started to pursue them. "I thought we got rid of Killeclilith! How is she back?!"

"It's not her, this one's male! Get us to the ground now!" They started descending even faster. They were nearing the ground when a distinct thud was heard. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, He's on me!" Blades felt the Killecho trying to rip apart his skin to get at Dani. "I haven't dined in so long. I must thank Killeclilith next time I see her! Her tunnel has brought me to fresh prey." Another rip as more metal came off, layer by layer he was getting closer to the human inside. Once he feasted on her, the Cybertronian was next.

Blades made a quick call. He opened his canopy and tilted so Dani fell out, her parachute deploying. Transforming in mid-air he plummeted to the ground carrying the creature with him. They landed near a crevice and started to roll around attacking one another. "You leave Dani alone you monster!"

The male Killecho shoved his claws into the bot as it tried to kill him "You're only delaying the inevitable. Once, I find your Spark, your soul is mine!" Using his strength he managed to flip Blades off him. The bot couldn't stop his momentum as he neared the crevice. He fell in reaching up, he missed the top, but found himself on a narrow ledge.

I'm okay, I'm okay. I need to figure a way to get out of here, find Dani and defeat the Killecho he thought to himself. He felt his fear growing by the second, but he need to stay brave to help his partner. "Don't worry, Dani I'm coming." Suddenly two tails wrapped around him and flung into the air. One of his rotors got bitten off. The Killecho was holding two items in his hands. One was a patch of bear fur and the other was a tooth. The Killecho shifted and ran at the down bot.

The Killecho/bear snarled and opened its jaws wide when a blast of spray hit him causing his eyes to water and couldn't breathe very well. Dani was leaning against a large branch dragging her right leg. It appeared to be severely sprained or broken. Her clothes were torn as hundreds of bleeding cuts covered her skin. She dropped the can of bear spray struggling to stay upright. "I…won't let….you…hurt Blades," she managed to say before she collapsed to the ground completely helpless.

The Killecho/bear lobbed over before placing one paw around her neck cutting off her air supply. He shifted his back weight applying more pressure to her already damaged body. He lifted his paw signaling that he was going in for the kill. At that exact second the creature stopped as blood pooled out of its mouth as it felt an intense pain in its midsection. Looking down the broken rotor had been shoved straight through his body and Blades was holding it. The bot twisted it hard piercing the heart killing the Killecho instantly.

He hovered over his partner, gently picking her up. "Please tell me I wasn't too late." Dani blinked her eyes opened. The pain forced her to lay still, but she did say "Thank you for saving my life."

"Thank you for giving me the strength to fight even when I'm intimated." As he said that, blood from Dani's wounds spilled onto his hands. There was bright flash as a surge of power went through both of them as their pure hearts formed. They linked together to double their powers as they performed a massive healing. When the light disappeared, they both were healed and staring at their pure hearts in disbelief.

"In the name of the All Spark, I can't believe I earned this."

"We can admire them later, we need to get to the lab and tell Doc, about the tunnel that creature mentioned." A quick transformation and they were flying off.

* * *

Downtown, the brothers and their bots had their hands full. People were scared and the damage was making it harder to get people to safety. Boulder had just removed the debris in front of Dr. Ahmad's office. The psychiatrist and her husband exited the building with everyone who had been inside at the moment.

"You are safe now. Proceed to the nearest safe zone." Hassan Ahmad nodded. Sharing a look with his wife, he nodded as he left with the group leading them to the safe zone. Ahmad stayed puzzling Graham and Boulder. Using his real voice Boulder asked her why she didn't leave with the others.

"I may have a neutral pure heart instead of pure heart of good, but I still can help. As a neutral party, I can help calm the masses, even convince people who have hid that they'd be safer in a safe zone." Rubbing her oval heart, she stood her ground. The partners acknowledged her right to help. Boulder opened his door to let her in when another quake started.

The seismograph in Boulder's cabin was going nuts. This earthquake was a 6.5 on the Richter scale. The street started to open wider as the buildings on the block started to slide into the tunnels below. Boulder transformed as he tried to outrun the growing cracks. Graham told him the safest places to run as Ahmad wrapped her hands around her pure heart and focusing her power.

Behind them the crevices stopped. The energy of the earthquake, which was the equivalent of Little Boy bomb, was being manipulated. The kinetic energy from the earthquake was changed into radiant energy causing the lights to grow brighter. As the shaking stopped, Ahmad let out a breath she was holding before snacking on a protein bar from her pocket. "Advance technique, a pure heart can manipulate energy around them for a time, but it only works on one energy type at a time."

A loud whooshing sound was heard again. Boulder dug his ligaments into the ground in vain attempt to not be pulled in the direction of the whooshing sound. His grip failed as he flew down the street until he hit a building that wasn't there ten seconds ago. Graham looked out the cabin in disbelief. The entire street had been replaced by an entire row of embassies. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Columns of water filled with flying dolphins, a blank sky, and now this? What's next?"

Someone tapped the door startling the duo inside. Getting out of Boulder they all got their first look at another Entity. This one seemed a bit younger than Mechanica with her glossy brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore an outfit similar to a diplomat. When she spoke it was with a mixed accent. "Excuse me, my name is Mira, the Entity of Diplomacy and Negotiations. Can you tell me what's going on please?"

"I can show you." Ahmad walked closer so Mira could reach out and see her recent memories. The diplomat in turn and asked permission to go through the partners minds. They allowed her to as they also allowed their thoughts to mix. As she pulled out Graham and Boulder came to a startling conclusion. There was a pattern to these events.

"According to our observations and your understanding of multiverse dynamics, every thirty five minutes an earthquake occurs as the realities come closer together," Graham stated.

"Then the suction of parts of our reality being torn away followed by an exchange equal to the power of the earthquake and force of suction from other realities," Boulder added.

Mira rubbed her chin as she looked around at seeing the mixing of realities. She connected with Rardiur as he told her about his experience coming here to hers. She drew a startling conclusion. "The mass exchange keeps growing. The longer pieces of a foreign reality spend here, the less time we have to put them back where they belong. If we don't stop this phenomenon then the Transformer reality will become a hodgepodge mess. The barrier between realties will fall creating one giant mess that could destroy the entire multiverse."

Hearing that the rescue partners left for the lab as the psychiatrist and new Entity agreed to search the town for any stragglers. If anything else changed they would alert the rescue team.

* * *

In the lab, Doc Green entering in all the information that had been gathered on the problem into his computer, trying to calculate the epicenter of the event. From what they knew about, Killecho biology and the details of reality travel from Mechanica, Doc surmised that tunnel Dani and Blades heard about might be some form of a wormhole, that was growing bigger and bigger. When Graham called in about what the new Entity had to say, Doc adjusted his calculations a realized that wormhole itself had to have been on the island much longer than they originally suspected, meaning that Killeclilith had been on the island almost a month before her attacks on Cody.

"According to my calculations and the data from Graham, this wormhole keeps on growing. As it increases in size it power is drawing more of our reality in before depositing something in its place. So far it has not only drawn in a considerable mass, but also one biological form. Two Entities and a Killecho. Somehow this wormhole seems attracted to them, but I can't figure a reason why."

Chief asked how long until the wormhole consumed Griffin Rock and Doc said he wasn't sure, but they had, but he estimated it was likely they only had an hour or so. After that Griffin Rock would be gone and the phenomenon would continue to spread.

"We can't let that happen. Dad, if wormholes are shortcuts between two places, why is it that whenever the event grows, bits from other realities and not the same one come out?"

Her dad picked up some Swiss cheese he left on the table. He held it up and used a laser pointer to demonstrate his hypothesis. The laser went through a hole on the top and came out of the bottom demonstrating a normal wormhole. Then using his fingers he mashed the cheese about until there were several holes in the straight path causing the light to spread out. "Originally the wormhole was a straight line from a dead reality to ours. As the wormhole grew it start pushing against this barrier Mechanica mentioned. My guess is that small cracks spread through the barrier forcing smaller wormholes to form in other realities."

"Like a speed trap that has too many cars in it, their forced out into different lanes as more cars get trapped again," Chase suggested as Doc agreed with the analysis. Chief asked him how long until the found the epicenter. Before Doc replied another earthquake hit. The entire lab started collapsing around them. Chase grabbed the Greens and Chief as Blades got Cody and Dani.

The bots were forced to run due to the shaking making the road unsafe and the falling debris made flying nearly impossible. Just then a rockslide cut off their escape route. Boulder and Graham arrived then going to work to remove the blockage as the world around them started to change. The whooshing sound was heard as the lab started to fade from existence. The pull was getting stronger as they were lifted into the air. Just like when the supermagnent on Wayward Island was active they had not control as they flew through the air in the direction of Mount Griffin.

* * *

"Circle of Safety!" A strange voice called out. A green circle appeared on the ground spreading until it cover the lab and the areas near it. The bots all dropped to the ground. The humans looked up to see another Entity appear in a tree. This one was male, with short black hair and reddish orange eyes. He wore a green and blue uniform with a bright gold sash. In his hands he carried a curved wooden staff. Jumping down from the tree he bowed. "Is everyone alright?"

Dani nodded and thanked him for his help. Looking down at the ground she asked him if he was an Entity of Magic. The Entity boy, who looked to be around twenty two shook his head. "My name is Ritual. I'm connected with the strings to rituals, celebrations, and ceremonies. I used a safety ritual my mother taught me, preventing anyone from getting suck in to the wormhole."

Hearing his words Doc asked if he knew where the wormhole was. Ritual nodded, explaining that Entara had been made aware of the problem when Mechanica appeared in another reality nearly falling into a star. After rescuing her the scientific Entities had begun working furiously to find a solution and one had been found.

Ritual tapped his staff on the ground as diorama appeared. He pointed out the places where realities had been changed. Using strings and tacks, they all saw that the distance of the changes was an equal distance from the area near the base of Mount Griffin. "The wormhole is somewhere around the base. It probably was hidden in small chasm at first. We must send everything back to where it belongs then close the wormhole for good."

"What do we need to do to accomplish this?" Chief asked. Ritual explained that the only way to accomplish this was by working together. "My fellow Entities and I can unite our powers together and guide the realities pieces back through the wormhole to where they belong, but it will be up to your family and the bots to force the closure of the entire wormhole network with your pure hearts."

Cody pointed out that not everyone had earned their pure hearts yet, but Ritual insisted that even almost CC had the ability lend their power to others and use it to force the closure of the wormhole. It was all about will power and desire. He also added if they didn't do this before the next growth, it would be impossible to fix this situation ever. Nodding, Chief called Kade and told him and Heatwave to meet them near the base of the mountain. Whipping around his staff, Ritual bonded the Safety Circle to the team to keep them safe. It was time to end this.

* * *

The Rescue Team reached the base of the mountain in record time. Heatwave and Kade were already searching for the wormhole when they arrived. "I think I found something! The whole mountain has been shrinking except for this one little area," Kade called out to his family. Hurrying around the side of the mountain they finally came face to face with the wormhole.

The wormhole was no longer black and grey, but a collage of colors spinning around counterclockwise. It was bigger than the bots. Right now the wormhole charging up as the pressure from its gravitational pull distorted the space near it. Heatwave and Kade started going down due to the pressure seeing as they didn't have a Circle of Safety bind to them. Kade screamed as he felt his insides start to be crushed.

Graham and Boulder reacted immediately. Graham grabbed his brother and started pulling him away from the distortion as Boulder did the same with Heatwave. As they pulled them away the intricate designs of the Circle of Safety spread to the others. There was flash of light and now the partners also had pure hearts around their necks. Before they had time to admire them the wormhole started to charge with energy. They were running out of time!

"Everyone inside your bots now! Prepare to seal that wormhole!"

Back in the town, Ahmad had positioned herself so that she could act as conduit for the Entities powers to flow through. In order to guide the bits of reality back to where they belonged, they would need someone to direct the flow one at a time. "I'm ready to go, began reversal transfer now."

Mira nodded as she spread her power into her aura causing it to grow and expand. Her aura covered all the embassies as it connected with Rardiur's aura. His had gone all the way to the ocean floor and connected with Ritual, who was holding position near the lab as his aura covered the sky above. The three powers linked together as their strings vibrated. The pieces of reality started to resonate with the strings. As they reached the apex of their power, the Entities bodies pulsed with cosmic energy.

The first pieces of reality to go was the columns of water as the pieces of Delphina vanished from the sea as Rardiur guided them through the conduit before passing through the wormhole heading back to the reality where they belonged. All at once the normal sea returned. Mira and Ritual did the same thing as the pulled the other reality pieces back to where they should be. Now it was up to the Rescue Team to finish the job.

On Cody's command everyone connected to the pure hearts. Focusing their thoughts on closing the wormhole. The pure energy from the pure hearts merged with the wormhole slowly collapsing it. They could feel it resisting as it tried to get bigger. Minutes flew by as the team struggled to keep their hearts united in their goal. From his position, Kade could see Cody growing weaker as the strain from using his pure heart depleted his energy reserves.

"We have to close this wormhole now because I don't think Cody can last much longer. Come, come on. We have to push ourselves harder!" Kade told his partner. He could feel inside him the pureness wanting to be unleashed. The firefighter focused on the memory of their family session earlier today. He couldn't let them down. The feeling of pureness rushed out of his body as his pure heart formed. The awakening of his pure heart was the catalyst needed to finally close that wormhole restoring their reality to normal. They all collapsed to ground tired, but happy to have completed their most complicated rescue yet.

* * *

Hours later the family was back home and having dinner. Mechanica had just returned to the firehouse after using one of Doc's device to make everyone on the island believe that gases from underground has caused massive hallucinations to explain the appearance and disappearance of the other realities.

She took a seat at the table and started scooping spaghetti on her plate. It amazed her that almost everyone, except Heatwave, had gained their pure hearts and had been able to work together, without any training, to force the closure of the wormhole. This spoke of their skill and dedication to their job. With Heatwave being the only one left, she would focus on helping him gain his pure heart so they could finally begin the next phase of Project Perfect Sync.


	6. A Truce

At the firehouse; Mechanica was sitting on her cot swinging her legs happily as she wrote in her diary about the last few weeks. They had been remarkable for not, only had she helped her new "family", by training them so hard they were now all at the same level, she had participated in a few missions. What was even better is she hadn't had any flashbacks or troubling dreams in a while!

 _"I don't know how or why, but for the first time since I woke up from my coma, I finally starting to feel like I did when I was a little kid. Although the missions are scary and sometimes my friends are in danger, I've always managed to find a way to help out, even without my special skills or powers. For instance, when Heatwave was the only Rescue Bot who lost his memory thanks to Dr. Morocco's device, I was able to help by suggesting Kade use his pure heart on the device in reverse to restore the bond between those two._

 _How can I forget the recent visit from Optimus Prime? I'm glad he got a pure heart by helping those dinos, but it was really scary when his primal form took over. Thankfully Boulder's energon patch worked. It gave me enough time to put together a device that would gradually infuse the DNA from Trex to Optimus's energon so it was safe to turn into his primal form. It worked so well that he said he would use it to help other Cybertronians if they scanned something part biological to avoid what happen to him. Getting praise for that made me feel so happy._

 _My sessions with Dr. Ahmad have helped me slowly be able to talk about my family with others without feeling so much pain. The other day when Haley took me shopping with her I was able to talk about my parents without falling apart. Story night is the best when I share memories with Cody about my big brother Rescuer. I never thought it would be possible for me to that in comfort._

 _Still there is one major tension. For some unknown reason I keep clashing with Heatwave. I don't know why. Whenever we're in the same room my brain starts to itch as if it's trying to find something it forgot. My emotions are all over the place as if I don't know how to feel and act around him. Then I feel such a surge of anger I snap and I'm usually so soft spoken. What in the name of Entara is going on?"_

Closing her diary Mechanica leaned back on her cot and stared at the ceiling wondering what to do next. It was a wonderful and beautiful Saturday morning. The sun was shining and a gentle breeze was blowing. People were outside taking walks or going to the park. The others were out either doing patrol or having fun with someone else. She didn't feel like working on a project. She didn't have to monitor the town from the command center. She didn't have an appointment until tomorrow so she locked down the firehouse and went out to have some fun hiking up the mountain.

The sounds of the forest made her feel at peace with herself. Reaching out with her enhanced senses she could feel the life pulsing all around her. "Everything is so peaceful and happy out here. This place reminds her why life is worth living for." She started hiking up the trail without a care in the world just living for the moment.

* * *

Back in town, Heatwave was sitting idle while Kade and Haley had brunch together. He was in a bad mood. He didn't like having to chauffeur Kade to his dates or watch him as he impressed his girlfriend with his stories. Watching Kade's pure heart flopped around annoyed the fire bot further. How in the name of the universe did Kade get a pure heart and not him?! Everyone else had earned there's except him which made no sense. He was a great team leader, a good friend, and fantastic rescuer. Even Optimus had said he was a great leader. What did he need to learn about that he didn't already know? Nothing that's what!

"Kade better finish his date soon because I need to go hit something repeatedly. I can't stand being here right now. In the name of the All Spark somebody need rescuing right now." He got his wish as a call came in.

"Team, we're needed on the mountain ASAP. Some hikers called after they spotted a person unconscious and trapped in, what they described as, some kind of a tree trap. Let's move it team!" Kade apologized for having to run out on Haley as he jumped into Heatwave. The two took off in a hurry sirens blaring.

When they arrived on the scene, the two hikers directed them to a dense forest area. The whole team went in on foot to assess the situation. Looking up in the trees they were astonished by what they saw.

"Am I seeing things or is that treehouse cage?" Blades asked. Strung between the trees was a large structure that resembled box style treehouse only with lots of sharp pointed pieces of wood that formed a cage around the structure. Caught in the trap was Mechanica, pinned to the doorway with blood dripping down from a wound to her leg. She was completely unconscious.

"I didn't know tree houses could hurt people. How did she even get stuck up there?"

Looking around, Graham found a pulley system that could lower and raise the house. Boulder lowered the treehouse so Chief, Dani, and Kade could carefully remove Mechanica from the cage and lowering her to the ground. The Entity was still unconscious as Blade's pulled out his med kit that was now stocked with medical supplies for an Entity. With Dani's help, they slowly treated her wound. Using a unique bio gel and special bandages, her wound started to heal almost immediately. "She's not bleeding anymore and her vitals are stable, but I think we should get her back to the firehouse as soon as we can to recover."

"Agreed and we should also find out who owns this property and cite them for violating the building ordinance. This is a nonresidential area." Chief told his partner they would do that later. He asked Kade, Heatwave, Graham, and Boulder to investigate the strange trap. They watched them leave with their guest with worried looks, well most of them.

"So Graham, can you use your genius to figure this out fast. I do want to get back to Haley sometime today." Graham looked at his older brother with a bit of annoyance before dragging him over to the structure. They all looked for clues.

Boulder was the first to find a clue, "This wood doesn't match anything in the plant database I uploaded. It looks heavy, but it's very light. That must be why it was so easy to pull it up and down."

"You're right buddy. Check this out," Graham said. He cut a small piece of wood out showing the inside of the logs. They barely got a glimpse of pink cambium before the logs regenerated and grew longer and sharper. Clearly this wasn't a tree from Earth.

"Have you seen anything like this before?" Kade asked the bots. Both of them shook their heads not sure what was going on. "Great, so does this mean we're dealing with more aliens? I can tell you right now I don't want to go through that again."

"Mechanica probably knows where this thing came from. Maybe she even constructed it and got hurt accidentally," Heatwave stated casually. The others stared at him as if he was crazy. "What? It's a possibility, I never said it was true."

"We'll take a sample back and see what Mechanica knows. In the meantime, we should make sure no one else can get trapped in this thing." After making sure the structure couldn't hurt anyone else, they all left for home with a lot of questions and no answers.

* * *

Consciousness returned slowly as Mechanica's body finished healing her leg wound. It took several tries as the waking world kept slipping from her grasp. A menacing voice kept urging her to return to the darkness. Rapid images flooded her mind. She could only make out a few. There was an image of her brother, then a treehouse, a devastated planet, and lastly, a glowing gray and red object. With a jerk, she woke upright in her bed as she heard Dani's voice calling to her family that she had woken up.

"Hold still, you were hurt pretty bad. I want to check your wound to make sure your special bandages worked," Dani insisted to her friend. Mechanica watched her friend inspect her leg, slightly annoyed she would have to mend her pants, but grateful for the help anyways. "Hmm, your wound is gone thankfully. It seems Entities are very resilient to being impaled."

"Impaled? What are you talking? How long have I been unconscious?"

"Most of the day," Chief stated as he entered his daughter's room. "How are you feeling?"

"A little woozy and confused. The last thing I remember was hiking up the mountain trail and now I'm back here with Dani telling me I was impaled. I have no memory of that. What happened to me?"

"We responded to a call about a hiker who was unconscious and trapped in the trees. We found you trapped in a cage and impaled to a treehouse entrance. According to Graham and Boulder, the logs aren't from any tree found on Earth. We're hopeful you can identify it. Do you need any help getting downstairs?"

A few minutes later Dani helped her friend stay upright before helping her sit down in the garage. Everyone else was there waiting for her. Cody walked over and gave her a hug. "I'm glad that you're okay. You had me worried when I saw Dani and Blades bring you in unconscious."

"I'm okay Cody, I just don't know what happened. You guys found me in the woods in a trap?" Graham nodded as he handed her the sample of wood. He started to describe what had happened when he saw how pale Mechanica's face was. "This can't be real, it can't be real," she repeated in a soft voice.

"You recognize that piece of wood? Then you can tell us where it comes from."

"You don't understand, this should be here, it shouldn't be anywhere in the multiverse! This is a piece from a Pink Never-ending Tree. This tree only grows in old growth forests on Entara!"

"Whoa, that sharp spikey tree house is from your planet?" Kade demanded. Mechanica didn't say anything she just kept staring at the wood, her breathing catching in her throat. "Yo, can you hear me?"

"Do you have a picture of the structure?" She didn't wait for an answer, she just took Graham's tablet and scrolled through it until she saw a picture of the treehouse cage. The device fell to the floor as she pushed the chair across the garage floor repeating the same phrase over again and again. "It's not possible, it's not possible, and it's not possible."

"What's not possible? Come on don't keep us in suspense," Blades begged.

Mechanica didn't respond, she was just too shocked to say anything. The world around her had disappeared. "How, is this possible? It was destroyed eons ago. It shouldn't be here! Why did it appear now? Who put the cage on it? This doesn't make any sense!"

She felt someone touch her and in her panic state flung a power blast at her supposed attacker, who responded by blasting her with water. Coming out of her stupor she realized who had touched her. Looking up at the bot an image overlapped him for a few seconds as if he was someone else. "What was that for?!" she demanded angrily.

"Hey, you attacked me first! If that structure is from your world then what kind of danger does it pose to the people on this island? Did you bring that trap here?"

"NO! Why and how would I bring my childhood tree house that was destroyed eons ago, to here? Once a Pink Never-ending Tree is obliterated it can't regenerate. I don't know what that structure is or how it appeared, but it has nothing to do with me. Do you really believe I would build a cage around it and let myself get impaled?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell us? After all, we've seen what can happen when your kind start messing around with reality."

"That wasn't my fault! Are you this paranoid of other species that you would accuse me of things I didn't do? Honestly, I'm tired of your disrespect for me."

"I've been disrespectful? You're the one who keeps insisting that we help you achieve this nonsense of Perfect Sync. You're so preoccupied by that stupid project you don't even think about the dangers you're putting everyone in."

"Shut up! Don't you dare say I don't think about anyone's safety! My project is important to me, but I'm not reckless like you can be, so shut up already Rescuer!" The minute she said that, the arguing between them stopped, the world really came back into focus. Mechanica back away, her hands covering her mouth as her eyes widen. Did she just say what she thought she said? In horrid embarrassment she teleported away leaving a very confused and freaked out rescue team behind.

* * *

"She'll come back once she's calmed down. Right now we should be…" he started to say before noticing everyone still had a confused and shocked expression on their face. Wondering what it was all about he walked over and stopped. Out of the corner of his optics he noticed a strange orange glow surrounding him. Looking in the windows, he picked out specks of yellow. The colors vanished leaving him confused. "What was that light?"

Kade looked up at him dumbfounded and started throwing his arms all over the place. "Wait, you just had an entire conversation in Entitish, and you didn't notice your body was transforming into who knows what? All you can ask about is the light show? Unbelievable." Heatwave rolled his eyes before once more asking what had happened when he and Mechanica got into their heated discussion.

"So you were arguing? We couldn't tell what was going. One second Mechanica goes into shock, the next your spraying her with water and communication is lost. That's creepy right?" Blades asked out loud. He started looking around the room wondering if anything weird was going to happen again.

Cody cleared his throat and explained what happened. "Mechanica was going into a panic attack after seeing that picture. None of us could understand her, but we knew she was very upset. That's when that aura formed around you and the next minute you started spraying her and talking Entitish. You're body started to shrink and the metal retracted a little before reversing itself. I could only make out a few words in your conversation. What puzzles me is why she called you Rescuer."

"It is odd that she would address you by job description instead of your name. Maybe that diabolical structure messed with her mind."

"No Chase, she was not calling Heatwave a rescuer. She called _him_ Rescuer, like a proper name. Her older brother's name," Chief explained. That raised eyebrows with the family. Had her PTSD taken a turn for the worst? No one knew for sure. They would have to find their guest tomorrow when she was calmer and ready to talk. Until then he asked everyone to get some rest.

The next morning at the lab Doc Green entered his kitchen expecting breakfast to be ready. So he was very surprised that the table was empty and he saw no signs of his daughter. "Frankie! Frankie where are you?" His floating robot helper flew in front of his face. "Ah Zither, have you seen Frankie?"

"Yes. Frankie is downstairs trying to figure out what caused almost the entire lower part of the lab to change into a partial dream." Confused, Doc went downstairs and couldn't believe what he was witnessing. A huge indoor white and black cloudbank had formed. He could make out movements and hear sounds from within. As it got closer to the door bursts of lightning started flying through the air as he ducked to avoid be hit. "What in the name of breakfast is happening here? Frankie where are you? Answer me please?"

"Dad! I'm over hear next to your imagining chamber! Come quick!" Following his daughter's voice he managed to make his way over without getting trapped in the expanding cloud. "This is out of control. The machine shouldn't be active if there's no one inside."

"Someone is inside daddy look!" Frankie pointed to Mechanic, who was laying inside, twitching about. The neural helmet moved with her as it fed the information to the crystal hologram chamber. Sparks of different colored energy, cosmic energy to be precise, covered the chamber as her dream poured out and started to take over the area. "Frankie, call the Rescue Team for help, I'm going to lock down the lab!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the Rescue Team, along with Dr. Ahmad, drove up to the lab to learn more about the situation they faced. "Doc, did Mechanica spend last night here and why is she in your imagining chamber?"

"Chief, I had no idea Mechanica was in the lab at all. I turned in early last night and Frankie did not hear anyone nor did Trex report seeing anyone. I'm as shocked as you to find her here."

"Can we focus please? That last two times that was used the island was crawling with gremlins and I had a good looking team of me. Now I'm a great human, but Doc, what effects can we expect with an Entity running the device?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I have very little information about her biology or how her mind works. It must be similar enough for the machine to bring her dreams to life. I still don't know why she was sleeping inside it in the first place."

Dr. Ahmad shook her, stating she felt that this was a memory, one that Mechanica wasn't aware she had. "During our last session, she shared with me that she thought she was ready to confront her flashbacks head on. We brainstormed and I was going to ask Doc, if you could modify the device for to relive her memories around her instead of internally." Looking at the ever expanding cloud bank it was clear that the Entity of Biomechanics was trapped in her own memory with no way out. Whatever memory it was, seemed to be repeating itself over and over causing the expansion.

"We have to do something. We can't let her stay trapped, what if she accidently hurts someone?'

Dr. Ahmad asked Graham if he still had that neural helmet he made during the VR chamber rescue and he nodded. She told him to start trying to patch it into the imagining systems before opening her purse and pulling out a file. "Mechanica signed a waver that her medical history could be shared with you Chief. I think you'll understand when you look at the drawing of her family, what I'm thinking about."

Chief flipped through the pages until he came across the picture getting his first glimpse of Mechanica's family. They all shared the same physical features and each wore a unique look. What caught his attention was that Rescuer, if he was a little taller and didn't have flesh parts, he looked almost identical to Heatwave! No wonder there was tension, fear, and anger between the two. Mechanica was having subconscious episodes where she didn't know who she saw and just retaliated in anger. "Team, I think we have the first major part of this puzzle found. The only way to prevent this crisis from expanding further is if someone goes in and wakes Mechanica up."

"How do we even do that Dad? Even if Graham manages to patch us into the memory, we can't be sure it's memory when she knows who we are." Doc agreed with Dani, pointing out that anything Mechanica saw as a threat would only increase the problem. Chief nodded, but they would be sending in someone who wouldn't be a problem.

"Heatwave, I have a mission for you. I have just been informed that you bear a striking resemblance to Mechanica's brother. You're the only chance we have of make it inside and help free her from this memory. Do you accept this mission?" Seeing as they had no other choice he nodded. After giving orders to his team, he allowed Graham to put on the helmet. "Good luck Heatwave," With a flip of a switch Heatwave felt a surge go through his brain as his mind linked with Mechanica's memory.

* * *

Inside the cloudbank, a beautiful two story townhouse with a large yard with different kinds of trees and grasses shone brightly under the lavender colored sky. Two young children, about four or four and half, were playing a game of tag in the yard. Rescuer was outpacing his sister easily as she struggled to catch up with him. "Slow down Rescy~! You know my legs aren't that long!"

"You're going to have to go much faster than that in tomorrow's simulations. We've been called up to do our duty to our home and the universe! So you better have at least your power blasts ready. I'm not going to carry you the whole way," Rescuer responded in a haughty voice. "Let's pick up the pace! Mom and Dad need us to be at our very best if we're going to survive in the real war."

Mechanica whimpered hearing those words. She sat down clutching her legs and stared rocking back and forth in fear. She didn't want to go take a simulation. She wanted to stay right here on Entara, the one place the enemy hadn't breached. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she thought about the simulation tomorrow. Her parents would be very disappointed in her if she didn't pass.

She didn't hear the slight beep coming from the far part of the yard. Nor did she turn around and see Heatwave. Instead, she followed her brother into the house looking very down and sad. "So that's Mechanica as a child. Have to admit she's cute. I don't see anything wrong in this memory, so why is it causing her so much pain?"

The world around him started flash forwarded until it was the next afternoon. He was now in some kind of facility with multiple imagining chambers lined up in the room. They looked a bit fancier then Doc's and he could not see a visible viewing chamber. Hearing whimpers, he raised his eye shield and walked down the row a bit further. Tinker had knelt down and was giving his daughter words of encouragement, promising that nothing in the simulation was real. It couldn't hurt her. She still clung to him begging not to have to go through the simulation. "I don't want to fight, please! Don't make me do this Daddy!"

"Do, I have to go with her? I can do much better on my own," Rescuer remarked. His mother gripped his shoulder as she scolded him. "Watch your attitude young man. We're a family no matter what. You need to protect your sister, even if the danger isn't real." Rescuer nodded as technicians helped place the children in the chambers and hook wires to their brain. "Now remember you two, the simulation is just to see how well you respond to danger and your ability to think under pressure. Nothing is real."

"They'll bring you out of the simulation in forty five minutes. Be careful and work together." The kids nodded as the imagining device scanned them. Their vitals appeared on a small side panel as a holoscreen popped online above the device. A gentle mist was released into the pod putting them into a semi sleep state.

Heatwave watched as the orange and yellow aura surrounded him again and he found himself inside the simulation. He blinked his optics several times trying to make sense of what he was seeing. It was the house from the previous memory only it was on fire as pieces broke off landing on the ground. The Autobot started to put out the fire, shocked his hoses actually worked in the simulation/memory.

He heard cries for help and started to search the wreckage. He couldn't find anyone. A blast of orange and yellow hit the remaining structure bringing it down on top of the bot. He could feel the embers on his body and the crushing weight of the bricks and beams. "Now I know what Cody means when he talks about painful memories." Grunting, he managed to free himself from the wreckage. "Whose idea was it knock a partially standing building on my head?"

"Pick up the pace Mecha! The Killgonas are going to be here in minutes if you can't replace that leg pronto!" Heatwave followed the voice and saw the kids taking shelter in the treehouse. An explosion went off, followed by screams of hungry predators searching for food. Inside Mechanica was furiously trying to attach her first prosthetic to an unconscious neighbor. "Okay, this goes there and if I tweak the wire and ahhhhhh"! The roof of the tree house was obliterated as Killgona tore it apart in search of prey. The girl was frozen in fear. Rescuer stood up and pulled out rock climbing gear. Searching through the pile, he found a climbing harness and a hook.

"Say bye bye dumb dragon!" He threw the hook at their attacker's face, who moved to avoid damage to his eye. That's when the Killgona got tangled up in the harness and crash landed. "Alright! Sis, we have to move."

"But my patient isn't stable!"

"If he's not stable by now he's dead. Get in the sled now. That's an order!" Startled by her brother's out of character behavior, she none the less jumped into his rescue sled as they slid down the hill and into another landscape with Heatwave hot on their heels. Instead of being on Entara now, they looked to be on a dead planet with ruins all over it. Heatwave had a jolt of recognition. This was Cybertron! "Why in the world do they have a simulation of Cybertron dead?" he asked out loud.

Just then the ground beneath his feet exploded as huge pieces of metal grew towards the sky. Burning lights started dotting the sky. Heatwave ducked behind a burnout housing unit as bombs started dropping all over the place. "Where are those two now? If we don't keep moving we'll end up as scrap metal." His optics scanned the area locking onto two heat signatures. Transforming into his firetruck mood, he took off across the bumpy and changing landscape.

* * *

Back in the real world, the memory cloudbank expanded again. Now covering the entire lab. The discharging energy from the cloudbank was gaining power. A huge bolt of lightning arched out and then came down at the rescue team. Instinctively they activate their pure heart force fields, absorbing the energy and protected themselves. "Who knew walking through memory lane would be so dangerous," Dani stated as she wiped some sweat off her brow.

"Maybe we should start running instead of walking," Blades suggested nervously.

"Doc, what do you think we should do?" Chief asked the resident science expert.

"According to my calculations if the memory cloud continues to expand at the same rate as of now, the entire island will be engulfed inside by sundown. I don't have any instruments to tell me what's happening in there so I can't predict what would happen to someone if they got swallowed inside."

"What about Heatwave, he's inside there, can't he help us?" Boulder asked. They had moved Heatwave's body as far as they could while keeping him linked into the imagining system. Half of the link was covered in the memory cloud. According to Graham, the helmet was still functioning and the link stable.

Graham looked over the connection and snapped his fingers a few times in front of the bot, with no response. "No good, his entire mind has been transferred inside the memory. He can't move or speak to us in this condition. It's like with the game, he and Mechanica have to find a way out together." Kade muttered under his breath about how likely that was to happen.

"In the meantime what precautions should we take to keep people safe?" Chief asked. Chase recommended that they should start evacuating the area and keep people away from the mountains for now. They could continue to evacuate the area if the memory cloud continued to expand. Dani volunteered to do recon over the island while Graham and Boulder tried to make breakers that would slow the cloudbank down. Cody and Frankie agreed to start calling for extra boats in case they had to leave the island.

"I'm staying right here Dad. Heatwave's my partner and I wouldn't want him to think that I wussed out on him. I'll keep Doc safe here. The shrink here can do her thing if we do end up trapped in the memory," the eldest child insisted. He was standing his ground proving to his dad, that he had grown up a lot. The Chief nodded as the rest of them headed out. Kade walked over and place a hand on his arm. "Come on big guy, I know you can do this. Don't give up in there."

* * *

Back in the memory world Heatwave finally caught up to the siblings. Rescuer had used the Jaws of Life to create enough space to free a victim, an individual who appeared half human half bot. Little Mechanica was doing her best to assess the patient, but this wasn't her area of expertise. "I can't understand these instruments. The readings are just too confusing to me."

"Your strings are for biomechanics. This guy is clearly bionic, so why can't you fix this?" her brother demanded harshly. "Rescy, I'm just a little kid! I don't know everything about my strings yet and I've only begun learning to be a field medic." Another explosion was heard as the ground began to quake. A huge fissure opened up under them. Rescuer quickly levitate and used his TK to grab a hold of his equipment before placing it all in his survival pack.

Down below in the fissure, Mechanica had expanded her aura around the simulated patient. It was taking all her strength to climb back up. Her unique shoes started digging into the cliff giving her the extra strength she needed to get all the way out of the fissure. "I did it, I actually did it! I managed to get out of the fissure and with the victim!"

"Good job sis. Of course if you could multitask that wouldn't have been a problem." Mechanica looked at her brother not understanding why he was acting this way. "What's gotten into you big brother? You've been so mean and cruel these past few weeks. Why are you so mad at me?" She let out a cry of pain as her brother slapped her across her face leaving behind a print.

"Quit being so useless Mechanica! We're at war now and it's time to grow up! Childhood is over and there's no time for decency and kindness, not if we want to survive. I've had to drag you along all the time, but no more. Toughen up and get the job done! There is no time to feel sorry for yourself! I'm going to scout ahead for a possible escape route, you stay here and do your job got it?" With one last arrogant expression, he abandoned his crying and fearful little sister as he continued his mission.

Heatwave had seen enough. He decided to make his presence known as he came out of hiding and approached. The little Mechanica heard the footsteps and gasped at what she saw. It was huge robotic version of her brother! "AHHH! Leave me alone!" she screamed. The little girl felt her power levels rising. In fear she unleashed that power.

The release of pure cosmic energy threw Heatwave at least two miles south in one blast. His dead homeworld was fried in an instant as it became nothing except slag. Chunks of metal fell from the sky as they fused into advance machinery creating even more craters. Even though he was inside a memory, Heatwave felt searing pain all over his body. The glass in his windshield exploded and one auditory sensor was overloaded. Trying to stand, he fell back down a little seeing as one of his knee joints gave out. "So that's what it feel like if Entity loses control of all their power."

Back in the real world, Heatwave's body began to spark and sizzle. Kade had a worried expression on his face. "What's going on Doc, what's happening to him?"

"I'm not sure. I'm getting some weird readings from my Imagining Chamber. If I change the algorithm…" He was shoved to the ground by Ahmad at the same time Heatwave seem to self-combust. Parts of the bot were sent flying in all directions. Kade looked at his partner in shock. It was as if Heatwave had gone through a giant sized blender. His chaise was completely gone exposing his fragile insides and his jaw was partially unhinged. The same injuries he suffered from the memory also appeared.

"HEATWAVE! Oh gosh, we need to pull him out now! Doc, I don't care how you do it, but just wake Mechanica up!" Kade screeched. Turning to look at the memory cloudbank it was growing rapidly threatening to overtake them. Kade's pure heart flashed as his clothes changed to extreme survival suit to protect him from the oncoming dangers. Doc threw a tiny cube that expanded into a portable barrier that kept the group safe. Ahmad hurried towards Heatwave intent on using her crystal's healing function only to stop short. A blue glow was covering the bot and healing him.

Inside the memory, Heatwave sat still as Mechanica started healing him with her juvenile aura. "I'm so sorry for hurting you like that, I was just afraid. I didn't realize you were an actual person and not part of the simulation," she kept apologizing profusely. Heatwave gave her a small smile. "I'm okay, I've had worse injuries than this. So what's your name?"

Blushing Mechanica introduced herself and asked his name. He told her that. He explained he was an observer for the simulation and had been watching her brother and her during the simulation. Hearing that, the little Entity's face fell and she started to cry again. "I'm such a disappointment right? My brother is doing fine and here I am hurting people. Mom and Dad are going to be so unhappy with me."

Heatwave used a single finger to lift her face up and wipe her tears away. He'd never seen Mechanica like this, not even the last time they walked through the archived memories or when she confessed to her condition. This was a little girl who was frightened and upset because she didn't want to let her family down. "You're doing fine, everyone struggles with their first simulation. That's why we pair siblings together to see how well they can help each other."

"Speaking about big brother, why is he acting so mean and arrogant? He's acting like he's the only one that matters and if I don't do what he says, he going to be mean. I don't like being teased or taunted. The worst is when he puts me down," Mechanica explained as she climbed up to Heatwave's shoulder. The two set out to find Rescuer. As they traveled Heatwave listened to her as she told him about her brother's strange behavioral change.

As he listened with his one good auditory sensor, his brain was mulling over some well due self-reflection. He acted the same way Rescuer did towards his team and human family. Instead of encouraging and helping Blades when he was having trouble, he just put him down or teased him. He was no better to his teammates not even entertaining their ideas or following their advice. A look back in his own memory only confirmed his own actions towards the Burns, especially his recent ones.

Mechanica noticed her new friend had gone silent. Did she say something that was wrong? A shiver went down her spine. Would Heatwave report her brother's behavior towards her? He could get in serious trouble. "You know, even though he's been different lately, I know he still loves me." Seeing Heatwave's expression she explained herself.

"All siblings have arguments or mistreat one another from time to time. It's natural. Rescuer is very determined to prove himself, he wants to fight to save everyone in the war because he loves helping people. Sometimes he forgets he can't do it all on his own." The Entity was silent for a little bit before she managed to project a half formed image of her and Rescuer hugging each other and then another of him keeping her safe from a dangerous "robot" toy. They really did love one another.

"Maybe you should remind him of that when we find him. Someone once told me there's no I in team. I tend to forgot that once and awhile." Mechanica laughed then went really still. Her head started to pound as she felt her brother call out to her before going silent. "What's wrong?"

"Rescuer is in trouble! I don't' know what, but I can feel he's hurt and in danger. Can you end the simulation inside it?" Heatwave shook his head. Mechanica levitated down and into his cab before buckling up. Even with the windshield broken, this was a safer position than being on his shoulder.

Heatwave transformed as they zoomed around the broken cities and the corpses of fallen Cybertronians. The pounding was getting worse as the little girl let out a scream. "Go right, head straight for the lake, that's where I feel him." Heatwave followed her lead switching into boat mood as they rode across smelly, bubbly, water. He could see someone in the distance standing over Rescuer. Once they arrived on shore he quickly went back to bot mood staring at the sight before him.

* * *

Rescuer laid sprawled out across the ground barely breathing. A clawed foot pressed down on his chest. Two clawed hands were wrapped around the Entity's neck in attempt to suffocate him. Sensing the arrival of the other two, the person dropped the little boy and stood up with a mad jagged grin on her muzzle. "I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to appear Heatwave. After all, this memory wouldn't be complete without you," Killeclilith purred happily. "Thank you for also bringing me a helpless Mechanica. This makes the situation much more interesting don't you think?"

The Bot pointed his water cannons right at her growling. He started to circle trying the find a way to Rescuer, but the Killecho refused to move out of the way. "How are you even in this memory Killeclilith? You weren't even "born" so to speak until eons after this."

Killeclilith laughed, "It takes more than being captured and forced into a new cage to stop me. Bits of myself escaped when Mechanica temporary crossed her hand over to give me to Time. Those bits stole tiny strands of time not only transmitted a message to my dominate self, telling her what to do when she met Mechanica," she blabbed her ingeniousness before going on how she had used the remaining strands to force Mechanica to relieve a memory, a memory that was now alive and moment in time happening right now in the past.

"You're planning to change history! That's why you kept forcing Mechanica to relieve this moment, you wanted to wait until she was completely vulnerable to attack. But why were you expecting me?" Inside his cab he could feel Mechanica getting very confused and wiggling about. He told her on his vid screen to stay still.

Killeclilith started laughing furiously, rolling her head back, and wiped tears from her face. "You mean you still haven't figure it out. Oh this is precious. The big strong arrogant fire bot doesn't know he's a partial reincarnation of this pathetic boy." She gave Rescuer a good solid kick. She tore into his outfit letting strands of cloths and blood touch her. All at once she formed a headlamp shining the light so bright it blinded the others.

The battle was on. Heatwave brought out his flamethrower and started firing. Killeclilith dodged and swung her two tails knocking him off his feet. Mechanica screamed as they hit the ground. Angrily, the bot dug into the ground picking up a broken shaft and lobbed it at the enemy. The Killecho manifested a tent. She caught the shaft, but the point pierced through the fabric injuring her left shoulder.

"You'll pay for that!" She took to the air circling about before dropping bags of supplies at high speeds causing them to act like air to ground missiles! Running around he fired his foam cannon catching some of them, but others hit him hard leaving impressive dents in his body. His passenger was being tossed about. "Not good, you're in too much danger inside me. Get out and go help your brother."

"What about you? I can't just leave you to fight that monster by yourself," Mechanica argued.

"I can't fight back effectively unless you're safe, now go!" Heatwave said. He jumped into the air managing to grab a leg. Killeclilith snarled as she tried to shake him off. He crawled on top of her as tried to reach behind her to get at him. "You can't shake me. This time I'll make you disappear!"

"Not this time! I will feast on your life energy and kill that girl!"

They were evenly matched as they continued to do battle, ignoring what was going on the ground below. Mechanica pulled her first batch of medical nanites out of her pocket and ordered them to heal Rescuer. The process was slow going as kept looking up at the sky. Heatwave had Killeclilith in his hands as they somersaulted down from the sky into the lake. Both parties turned into boats and started ramming each other. "Not good, he can't keep this up forever!"

"Then maybe we need to even the odds Mecha," Rescuer whispered as he pushed himself up. He wobbled a bit then stood form. "Sorry Mecha, that _thing_ was inside me controlling my actions." He was surprised when she hugged him tightly indicating that all was forgiven. "So what do you say? Want to save the day."

Killeclilith ripped off her foe's metal façade exposing his inside. No matter how hard he twisted he couldn't get her off. She tore through his wires until his Spark was visible. "At last, your soul will bring me to full life status!" She leaned over to gobble it up when she was hit by two power blasts sending her skidding across the water. The injured bot felt himself being tugged back to shore. Once there, Mechanica used her mental powers to bring his missing body parts and repaired his body. "I'm glad to see you're okay new big brother."

Heatwave tried to respond only for pain to radiate from his chest. "It feels like I'm missing something inside."

Mechanica suspected part of his Spark had been taken. Rescuer knelt down and placed a hand over his heart and then on Heatwave's chest. The Cybertronian felt the emptiness slowly be refilled. Rescuer gave him an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, I'm just giving you a small portion of my soul in order to help you. Looks like you're our new brother." As soon as she said that there was a flash and Heatwave looked down at disbelief as his pure heart had finally formed.

"Amazing! What do you say the three of us get rid of that monster?" The boys nodded as they all joined hands. Their powers started mixing together until it was one large glowing sphere. Lobbing it across the lake the sphere descended upon the Killecho, who had been recharging. The sphere shoved her out of the memory before wiping out those tiny bits for good.

In the real world, Mechanica woke up causing the memory cloudbank to pop as it dissolved into nothingness. Outside, Heatwave woke up and removed the helmet from his head. "Heatwave you're okay! I was so worried about you and hey, you got a pure heart now! Sweet!"

"That's not the only thing he gained," Mechanica said in giggly voice. She walked down the driveway towards the group. All at once she flung herself around Heatwave giving him a big hug which he returned in kind. The trio of humans looked at the impossible sight knowing there was a long story behind all this. One they couldn't wait to hear.


	7. Magic of Sisi Ni Sawa

**Happy St. Patrick's Day!**

There was no more tension around the firehouse, now that relationship between Heatwave and Mechanica, had improved. His teammates and Kade occasionally teased him about being the "new Rescuer", but it was all in good humor. Mechanica joked a few time he was her big little brother which earned a laugh.

Mechanica was levitating off the floor as she sent up everything for her short lecture today. Now that everyone had earned their pure hearts and gotten use to using them, it was time to give them a pep talk of sorts to help them learn what it meant to be in Perfect Sync. "I'm so glad that Haley helped me with the making of this. I love making teaching music videos."

"So why do we have to endure it?" Kade moaned. He hated singing! "Sing-alongs are for kiddies, not a grown hot fireman." He looked at his family members hoping they would agree with him. His siblings save Cody and Heatwave agreed with him while the others just waited to see what was going to happen.

Mechanica rolled her eyes as she mocked Kade. "For the hundredth time Kade, you don't have to sing along! I just subbed your voices with the singers of the song. The video will be of your family and the bots, but none of you are singing for real okay?"

Chase raised his hand. "I'm still not fully understanding how a video with singing is supposed to help anyone learn anything. Would not a comprehensive lecture on a subject suffice?" He got blank stares from the rest of the group. "Perhaps I'm mistaken. It does seem children pay more attention to a visual and audio media of learning than a standard lecture."

The Chief explained that children and most adults remembered lessons on life better with music because songs could literally get stuck in your head after you sang them enough times. Dani pointed out that music was an important part of almost every culture around the world meaning it was something everyone shared.

"I love singing! Can I sing on the way to the museum after this?" Blades pleaded only for Heatwave to tell him that it wouldn't be a good idea. The bot pouted a bit kicking the ground with his foot.

"Don't worry Blades. We can sing together another time," Cody told him cheering the bot right up. At that moment Mechanica finished what she was doing and settled back on the ground. Behind her the holoscreen was paused as she was about to play. She looked everyone in the eyes before beginning her lecture.

"I'll keep this short and to the point. I'm very proud of all of you, especially you Rescue Bots. Becoming the first of your kind to earn a pure heart after overcoming a lot of obstacles proves you have the tenacity to continue on this path. Burns, I've noticed the change in the family dynamics and it has been for the better," she said looking at each one of them. "Both teams have shown real effort when using your powers by yourself or working together." She stopped talking for a moment before pushing forward. "However, we haven't achieved Perfect Sync yet. Working together is not the same as working as one. You still think and act as if your very different, when in actuality your _Sisi Ni Sawa._

"What language is that and what does it mean?" Heatwave asked

"It Swahili, a popular African language and it means, _we're the same._ For example us. You and I had our difference both in opinions, facts and behavior. When we looked deep inside ourselves," she said pressing her hand over his spark and his hand over her heart. "We found out that we're connect in a unique way, just as everyone else is connected."

Boulder got a look of understanding on his face. "I get it, you want to show us that we shouldn't pay attention to difference, but pay attention to what's inside, how we can function as one individual."

"I don't know buddy, still sounds complicated," Graham admitted. Mechanica told him it would make sense and to listen to the lyrics closely and find meaning within them and their metaphors. "Haley and I flipped a coin to decide which part of the rescue team got to play Kion, (Bots), and who got to be Jasiri. (Humans). I got to be the background vocals! So just sit back and enjoy the show." Pressing the screen, the music video came to life.

 _ **Kion:**_ _You think that life is one big game. You joke, you laugh, you take no blame. I'm telling you, there's just no way that we're the same._

 _ **Jasiri:**_ _You've got to look past what you see. Try not to judge so easily  
Believe it or not, you're a lot like me. Say believe it or not, you're a lot like me! Sisi ni sawa means we're the same. (Sisi ni sawa!)_

 _ **Kion:**_ _I hear what you're saying, but you need to explain! (Sisi ni sawa!)_

 _ **Jasiri:**_ _At the end of the day, it's like water and rain. Sisi ni sawa, we are the same! Maybe I laugh, maybe you purr. But take a look under the fur.  
Deep in our heart is what matters for sure. (Sisi ni sawa!)_

 _'Cause we both know a higher call. Like every creature big and small. The Circle of Life should be what's guiding us all. The Circle of Life will guide us all! Sisi ni sawa means we're the same! (Sisi ni sawa!)_

 _ **Kion:**_ _Though you've got your spots, and I have a mane!_

 _ **Jasiri:**_ _At the end of the day, it's like water and rain. Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!_

 _ **Both:**_ _Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!_

 _ **Kion:**_ _Never thought that we'd see eye-to-eye._

 _ **Jasiri:**_ _I can't imagine why. It's very easy if you try! (Sisi ni sawa!)_

 _ **Kion:**_ _Still, to me, they're brand new thoughts. Not to judge hyenas by their spots!_

 _ **Jasiri:**_ _Sisi ni sawa! Sisi ni sawa means we're the same!_

 _ **Kion:**_ _Forget about the past. When there's nothing to gain. (Sisi ni sawa!)_

 _ **Both:**_ _At the end of the day, it's like water and rain. Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!_

 _(Sisi ni sawa!) Sisi ni sawa means we're the same (Sisi ni sawa!). Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain.  
_

 _(Sisi ni sawa!) At the end of the day, it's like water and rain. Sisi ni sawa, we are the same! (Sisi ni sawa!) Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!_

 _ **Jasiri:**_ _Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!_

The video came to an end. Mechanica clapped her hands in joy. It had been perfect. She turned to the subjects of the video. "So, do you understand now?" Most of the said they had no idea and were clueless what she was trying to teach them. They understood that the song was about finding out that despite differences many people were the same, but how did that apply to what they did? They all felt the same way when it came to rescue work, so what were they missing.

Mechanica shook her head in disbelief. Was she really that bad at explaining things? She felt Cody slip his hand into her and he whispered he got the message. It would just take a little longer for the others to have it sink in. Pleased, she declared the lecture over and it was time to go see the new exhibits at museum.

* * *

The museum was pack with guests. Mayor Luskey had gone all out to get tourists to the island for the grand opening of the new museum wing. Rumors had been spreading for a while speculating what the new wing would contain. Would it be artifacts from an ancient civilization? Perhaps an art wing for paintings and sculptures? Some hoped it might be a wing on boats. Nobody knew for sure.

Outside the museum, Huxley was busy trying to find out more about the wing to report. "Good citizens of Griffin Rock have been waiting for hours in anticipation to see what new additions to the museum have been added. Not event his hard hitting reporter could uncover that mayor's plans. Whatever the wings turns about to be, this reporter will broadcast it live!"

Spying the Rescue Team he sent the camera over until was hovering inches in front of Mechanica, who shoved it out of her face. It readjusted its position as the annoying reporter came over. "What do you want Prescott? I told you to stop shoving cameras into my face."

"Why don't you like the camera? Are you afraid that this new wing will be displaying objects that come from aliens and you're lies will be uncovered?"

"For your information, I've never been comfortable in front of a camera and I'm not an alien. I'm just here to enjoy the new exhibits. Whatever they are, I'm sure they'll make Griffin Rock better than before. Now excuse me." She brushed past him, letting out a low level spark of energy to delete the unwanted interview.

Pushing their way through the crowd the team finally met up with Greens. Doc's girlfriend, Professor Baranova, stood beside them. "Greetings everyone, it's a wonderful to see you all. Why did you bring the bots?"

"Considering that there are unknown treasures are about to be unveiled, I thought the team should be on standby in case of thieves. I'll bet my entire paycheck that Evan and Miles are lurking around somewhere nearby," Chief replied. Baranova nodded as everyone turned their attention to the front of the museum.

"Good Morning citizens of Griffin Rock. Today is a wondrous occasion. Here on Griffin Rock we make progress every day by creating greater technology. In the centuries past people relied on so called magic, instead of creating useful devices, like cell phones and the internet. I feel that everyone should be able to see for themselves the relics of the past to demonstrate the greatness of our technology for the future. That is why I'm dedicating the Mayor Luskey Wing to being filled with the greatest so called Magic Relics Collection, now open to the public!" Everyone clapped as the doors to the museum opened up and everyone headed inside.

Chief told the Greens to meet them inside. They waited until the last of the crowd enter the museum before he spoke freely. "I wasn't kidding when I said that I wanted you four to keep an eye out for thieves. Each of you will patrol one side of the museum at all times. In the case a robbery does take place, I want you to be ready to roll."

"You can count on us Chief. Not one relic will leave this building."

The others nodded as Mechanica placed four tiny pairs of contacts in their hands. "These are special contacts that give your optics a full range of the EM spectrum as well as the option of seeing what I'm seeing. They work by using your own energon to power them." She placed a set in her own eyes before slipping a tiny, thin, metal rod in her hair tie to help broadcast what she was seeing.

"What's with the increased security? It's not like any of this junk can really do magic, ugh can it?"

"Come on Kade, magic isn't real."

Mechanica let out a snort at that and shook her head. She asked Graham if remembered Ritual's little visit or had he forgotten what her favorite saying was? _Just because something isn't true in one reality doesn't mean it isn't true in another._ Graham understood what she was saying. "Magic, real magic exists?"

Mechanica nodded while Dani and Cody each exclaimed their words for awesome. "I don't know if any of the relics here are genuine, but it's better to be safe than sorry. So let's go enjoy some history shall we?"

* * *

A few minutes later the group caught up with the Greens as they toured the new wing. It was an impressive collection with several display cases and alcoves. There were standalone objects roped off and different banners hung from the ceiling. Voice interactive cards told the viewers the history of each object. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"There you are. Anna and I were just admiring these costumes worn by a plethora of different priests, sorcerers, and other magical users. If clothes make the man then I'm sure the original owners felt powerful in these."

Anna peered closer at the costumes announcing her amazement at how intact they were after centuries. The group moved to the next display a row of magical wands. Frankie was already there oohing and awing at the different wands. "Cody, you have to see this. Take a look at these wands! This purple one is said to have belonged to a royal sorcerer, and that silver twig one, a family wand. What's really cool is that one!" Frankie said pointing at the last wand in the display case. It was made of dark red wood that had hook shape at the end. Tied at the end of the wand appeared to be a claw of some sort

Cody read the place card. "Rumored Dragon Claw Wand. Supposedly Merlin's greatest wand and the one that vanquished all magical foes. The powers of this wand were rumored to give the user the power to break even the greatest spells, enchantments, and curses. That is so noble!"

"I know, wouldn't it be amazing if the wand really did have magical powers? I would love to be able to cast magic and have fun changing things around."

"Be careful what you say Frankie. The first rule of magic is that it is not something to be played with," Mechanica warned. Doc and Anna gave her a strange look, but she simply smiled and went off on her own to explore as the rest of the group dispersed. Carefully, Mechanica touched her hair tie to activate the rod. "Testing, one two three. Can you guys see and hear what I am?"

"You're coming in loud and clear Mechanica. The exhibit looks amazing! I wish we could visit the exhibit," Boulder stated with a hint of sadness.

"We can tour the exhibit another time. Let's keep an eye out for trouble."

"Have you found any um dangerous magical artifacts yet? Because I think that snake statue just blinked!"

The Entity paused and focused her attention on a small row of statues. Many of them had been used as simulacrums to bring force powers from real life objects. Seeing the snake statue, she edged closer to the roped off area. She felt nothing from it and reported that back easing Blades nerves.

Suddenly she felt a strong surge of manna, the energy emitted by all living things in the universe. Passing a display case filled with magical amulets, charms, and talismans, she came to a stop in front of a jeweled chest with strange carvings all over it. The chest was open and sitting on slightly frayed pillow lay twelve receptacles each shaped like an animal that represented the twelve elements. Most people believed there were only four or five elements, or replace them with other things, but she knew better.

There were the five main ones: Fire (Salamander), Water (Undine), Earth (Gnome) Wind (Sylph) and lastly Quintessence (Fairy). Most people didn't know about the complimentary elements, those that were an extension of the originals. There were: Lightning (Lightning Serpent), Ice (Yeti), Wood (Dryad), Gravity (Roc) and lastly Metal (Svartafal). Then of course there were the last two, the metaphysical elements. Light (Sunbird) and Dark (Padfoot).

She pressed the recording listening closely. _"This chest was found in the ruins of an alchemist lab. According to his journal, also on display with the rest of the magic books, the receptacles are contain the essence of the creatures they resembled. When worn, these devices granted the powers of the creature to the wearer making them nearly unstoppable. The alchemist stated he had a way to control the wearers, but the secret has been lost to time."_

I feel great power coming from these objects. These are not fakes, these are real! I need to alert the team she thought. As she reached to tap her com the lights went off in the entire museum as the security system started to capture the viewers in capsules. Switching to night vision she saw the Burns and the Greens had avoided being captured. She also made out two heat signatures making their way through the hall stealing everything in sight.

" _Evan and Miles are here! They're looting the place and have a remote. They must be in control of the entire security system because the cases are opening themselves!"_ She shouted with her telepathy. The others heard her already turning on their wrists lights.

The brothers blinked as they were exposed filling their bags with the jewelry display. "So the Burns decided to show up. I thought we put you in lockdown."

"Not even close. Give it up to you two. Drop the loot right now."

"Mmm ha mm"

"I agree with my brother, do you realize how much money some of this stuff is worth? We're selling it to the highest bidder and retiring with a king's ransom. Now get loss!" The wrist lights went out once more only for light to return as the pure hearts started to glow proving enough light to see. The echo of heavy footsteps meant the bots were on their way.

What happened in the next few minutes was a blur to Mechanica. She heard and saw the fight going on and watched as many displays were destroyed. The bots started to use their energon attachments. The glass around the chest broke as stray burst of energon struck it. The flash blinded Mechanica who heard the receptacles flying through the air, but didn't see where they landed. A few seconds after that a window was smashed as Evan and Miles escaped with their loot leaving everyone in complete disarray as the lights finally came back on.

The entire wing was a disaster zone. People were crying and begging to get out of the security pods. Some of the displays had been destroyed leaving the artifacts broken on the floor. Some of the windows had shattered and an overhead light had crashed to the floor. Mayor Luskey was shouting at the top of his lungs demanding that someone get him out right this instant!

"Coming Mayor. Everyone, see if you can get the rest of the citizens out of the pods," Chief ordered. He walked over to the Mayor only to slip in a puddle of the water hitting the ground on his back. "Ow, where did this water come from?"

Chase picked him up and then proceeded to free the Mayor. "Chief! This is a disgrace! I finally get a museum wing named after me and now look at this mess! I thought your team was prepared for thieves!"

"Mr. Mayor we were prepared for the possibility, but you yourself know how unpredictable Evan and Miles are when it comes to prepping for a robbery. Doc believed his new security measures would prevent hacking."

The mayor turned to yell at Doc only for him to hold out the remote. "This remote is the master controller over the entire museum's security system. The head of security is supposed to have this with him at all times and when not in use, lock it away in the special safe I made." The Mayor tried to take the remote from the scientist, while blushing furiously, only for the remote to stick to Doc's hand. It took a good two minutes to finally pry it out Doc's hands.

"What's wrong with this thing? It worked perfectly last night when I was setting up…some last minute things. Oh catch those thieves Chief! I want this wing restored ASAP!" The Mayor stomped his feet as he left the wing. Others followed him except for the museum workers who started to do inventory of the artifacts.

"I can't believe those guys got the drop on us again! We were so prepared this time, it make me so angry," Kade stated as he smacked his fist into his palm. He quickly dropped his hands and started to shake them as burning sensation went through his body.

"We'll we better get started. Dani, you and Blades, do an aerial recon, see if you can find our thieves. Kade, Heatwave, your with me. We're going to patrol the streets. Graham and Boulder, I need you to stay here and help out. Find what's missing and make sure the building is secure. See if any of the loot got dropped outside. Doc, can you go back to the lab to fix the remote and possibly find a way for us to keep Evan and Miles contained for good this time?" Everyone nodded and started to disperse.

"Chief, there's something I need to bring to your attention," Mechanica started to say, but was interrupt with strict orders to take Cody home with her and monitor the situation from the command center. Mechanica tried to get his attention again, but the Chief was already walking away.

Cody could sense something was wrong. He started to ask, but the Entity shook her head indicating they should wait until they were back at the firehouse. Making sure the cameras were offline, the Entity opened a pouch on her belt and removed something very small. Whatever it was she crushed it in her hand as it became bathed in light. In the blink of an eye a few objects got duplicated as the originals flew into her bag. After securing it she hurried the boy away.

* * *

Meanwhile Evan and Miles had holed up in there new hideout, having to abandon the old one. The new one happened to be an old ranger station that had long since been abandon. The two of them dumped their loot on the table and started adding things up.

Twenty five minutes later Evan let out a groan as a scowl appeared on Miles's face. "Are you kidding me? We planned the perfect heist and all we got away with was six thousand dollars? We'll be lucky if we even get that much considering half of this stuff got scratched or partially broken in our getaway!" He was so angry. How dare the Burns and their Bots interfere with his business?

He started pacing around yelling obscenities. Evan watched his brother rant waiting until he calmed down so they could plan on how to get the rest of the artifacts. As Miles continued to rant his shadow extend wider and wider. The light started to go out as darkness. That's when the mute twin saw something crawling on his brother. Evan made noises and pointed to what he saw to his brother.

Miles looked down and could make out something moving. He hurried into the bathroom and removed his sweatshirt exposing his chest. Settling on his breast bone was the Padfoot receptacle. A second later there was a sharp pain and a receptacle started to glow black. Dark clouds formed in his hands giving him a pleasant sensation. "I can feel real power inside me! I like this!" Grinning at his brother they both knew things had changed.

Around the same time the Rescue Team and the Greens started to feel well _different._ Each of them had a different and weird sensation. Chief had to stop his patrol and go buy four bottles of water to quench his thirst. While he was doing that Chase was shivering badly. Kade's burning sensation wouldn't go away and Heatwave felt a power surge happening in his system.

Dani was flying Blades around the forest when she started to feel as if a breeze was pushing against her. "Blades, did you open your canopy a bit?"

"No I didn't, but I'm starting to feel very heavy, yet my brain is lightheaded. Is something happening to us?!"

"I don't know, just land. Dani, to Graham, can you hear me?"

At the museum Graham was holding his stomach as he tried to wait out his pain. It felt like he had rocks in his stomach. Next to him Boulder was scratching his right arm complaining that he felt weird. Boulder responded to Dani's call telling her what was going on.

At the lab, Doc couldn't get rid of the taste of metal in his mouth. He never had a problem with his teeth so it couldn't be a dental implant. There was also no leaking of vital fluids to give him that taste. Frankie kept complaining that it was too bright

In the command center Cody felt like he was on a sugar high. He had so much energy and was running around. He could feel a pulsing sensation. "What is going on? Why do I feel so alive?" His jitters stopped a minute later as did everyone's sensations confusing everyone. What had just happened?

* * *

Down in the bunker, Mechanica was on her personal communication device trying to connect to an old friend on Entara. "Come on, connect. Please be at home." There was a beep and a suddenly a dark skinned woman with short brunette hair and light brown eyes answered. She was wearing monarch butterfly style clothing with said wings on her back. "Heka! I'm so glad that your home."

"Mechanica? Why are you calling me? We haven't spoken in eons. Not since grade school," the Entity responded coolly. Her eyes blinked several times as if she was unsure if she should end the call. "If your calling to apologize for not talking to me for eons, then I'm all for it, but if it's for a favor, why should I help you?"

Mechanica looked down and away for a few minutes before turning back to her friend. "I deserve that. I should have been a better friend. I was lost in my own pain that I didn't reach out to the people who could support me. I'll do anything to make it up to you, but right now I need help. I believe my charges are in deep trouble. Twelve elemental animal receptacles are missing and could be anywhere on the island or on a person. I want to help anyway I can, but I can't make sense of the magical objects or the alchemist's journal about said objects."

Heka raised an eyebrow and took a glance at the table. When she saw the chest, journal, and wand, she knew instantly what Mechanica had done. "You went as far as borrowing someone else's power to copy said objects so the originals wouldn't be missed? You stooped to _stealing_?"

"Before you belittle me, understand that I felt a lot of power coming from the chest. I needed the book and I took the wand because it was giving off a faint manna signature. Magic is often weak in places with high amount of tech, such as Griffin Rock."

"Unless exposed to a non-terrestrial energy source, like the energon from your Cybertronian charges. It could awaken dormant magic in objects. My specialty along with potions." Heka brushed back a strand of hair and tapped a finger on her chin. The dangers of leaving activate magical objects around was high, especially if objects were said to possess elemental powers. "Alright, I'll help. Send me all your information and the objects themselves. I'll take a look and see what I can find. In the meantime keep your eyes out for the receptacles. If you encounter any of them, place a high level shield over it to prevent the magic from spreading. Good luck and _Sisi Ni Sawa_."

"Same to you my friend. _Sisi Ni Sawa._ "

Back on the streets Chief and Chase were nearing the pool. Something was drawing them to the water. "I don't understand why we're patrolling here Chief. It is highly unlikely that Evan and Miles would come this way to take a swim."

"I know partner, but we need to check the whole island for them. Who knows, they may have taken refuge in the pool house." All was quiet as they entered the pool area. Nothing was out of place and the entire complex was empty. Chase and Chief headed for the pool house when Chase grabbed the Chief and ducked. A ball of shadows misses them and started to cover the building.

"What in the name of the law was that?" Chase questioned out loud. Chief was about to respond when another ball of shadows was fired at them. Soon a whole bunch were being fired at them. "Sir, you should get inside of me right now."

"No time Chase, we need to retreat!" Another round of balls came at them. He brought up his arms up to protect himself. As he did the water from the pool rose into the air and came crashing down engulfing the volley as they fell to the ground as harmless tennis balls. Chase bent down to get a closer look. As his hand touched the water ice started to spread across the ground until it froze the hidden ball launcher.

"Chief, I didn't know you could move water nor did I know I could form ice with a single touch."

"I can't, I don't understand why…" He felt a tugging sensation in his mind and twisted around in awe as a waterspout formed. Seeing that he felt a compulsion and twisted the water into separate spouts. Chase felt the same compulsion as he took a deep breath and released an ice storm out of his mouth freezing everything. "I think we should go patrol more areas near water Chief, especially chilly ones."

"Agreed, after all, Evan and Miles need water to live."

At the airfield, Dani had to sit down on a bench outside. She was still not feeling okay. Blades had switched to Bot mode and was holding his head. "I don't understand why we feel so bad." The female pilot opened her mouth before gasping. "Oh my god! Blades look!"

The wind had picked up blowing the wind sock so hard it looked like it might tear. A huge gust of wind blew across the field picking up the planes sending them spinning in the air. Blades closed his optics thinking about what a mess the planes would make if they crashed. When he didn't hear anything he opened his eyes and to his disbelief the planes were hovering in the air. He blinked again and the planes floated to the ground and the wind disappeared as the duo sat down back to back wondering what had happened.

From the Command Center, Cody saw everything through his monitors, but he didn't believe what he was seeing. Kade had just stopped a small fire with just his hands while Heatwave was having fun using lightning to turn off and own the technology. Graham and Boulder had abandoned their posts at the museum. Last he saw of them they were heading to the mountains with soil clinging to Graham and wood in Boulder's treads.

He switched on his link to the lab. "Doc, Frankie are you there? Something really weird is going on with my family at the bots." A bright light nearly blinded him as he heard Frankie's voice coming through.

"They're not the only ones. I'm actually producing light from my own body. It feels really weird, but amazing at the same time. I think I can make the sun even brighter!"

"Frankie don't even think about it! It's bad enough I keep transmogrifying the metal in the lab, I don't need to worry about you getting to much sun!"

"Sorry Cody, we'll call you back when we have more answers!" The connection was terminated. Another pulse went through his body and he kicked away from the terminal in pain. He grabbed his head as he crashed to the floor. His entire body felt like it would explode. Thoughts that weren't his entered his mind as the entire building started to change and be upgraded. What was happening to him? It felt as if his pure heart was storing life energy from everything around him. As he struggled on the floor, he couldn't see outside his window as a darkness started spread across the island.

* * *

Mechanica rushed upstairs, feeling the pulses of manna all over the island. Stopping on the second floor she looked out the window and saw a growing black storm starting to cover the island and blocking out the sun. "No, this can't be happening! Cody, where are you? Answer me!" She heard a scream and raced up to the command center. "Cody! Oh no, stay with me!"

She ripped the jacket off and lifted up his shirt and found what she was looking for. The fairy receptacle had placed itself over the boy's heart and was glowing pink. When she tried to touch it a burst of quintessence pushed her back. "Stay still! I'll get you some help." She hurried to the console trying to call the Rescue Team. "Rescue Team, please respond. There's an emergency here at the firehouse! Cody needs help! Hello can anyone hear me? Where are you?"

She tried to reach Doc and Frankie, but they weren't responding either. She quickly connected herself to the console and expanded her senses trying to locate everyone. A huge feedback hurt her mind. The magic and tech were interfering with one another making it more difficult than usual to locate the team. Even searching for the pure hearts was impossible as she was forced to disconnect from the system to save her would have to wait a bit to see if a balance was reached and then try again.

Looking down at Cody, he was starting to change. His hands were covered in a pink light as he coloring started to get lighter and she saw something trying to come out of his back. "What do I do? I don't know how to stop this."

 _"Take a deep breath and calm down. Getting panicky won't help anyone."_

 _"Heka? Are you here in this reality?"_

 _"No, I'm at the temple using the control panel to this reality's tear to amplify my telepathy so you can hear me. I still need a bit more time to check over the items you sent me, but I can guide you in protecting the boy."_

 _"Just tell me what to do."_

 _"First, clear your mind and focus on your inner self."_ Mechanica did as she was told focusing on her inner self. Deep inside her she felt her soul getting brighter and brighter. _"What's next?"_

 _"Spread your inner self all over your body. Once that is done activate your aura merging the two energies together. Place your hands over his heart and head. Let your aura spread over him until you are both covered in it. Keep your energy flowing through the aura to him and then back to you. That should keep him from changing anymore."_

 _"How long do I have to do this? Let me guess, until your finished examining the items?"_

 _"Give me two hours, I'll be done by then."_ Having no choice except to wait, Mechanica prayed silently that the others were okay.

Her prayers were not answered exactly. The others were experiencing partial transformations themselves and starting to lose focus on what their purpose was. For example Boulder and Graham. They were at an abandon quarry using their abilities.

"I never knew digging could be so much fun, oh you should feel the dirt under these rocks. It's like a warm blanket to sleep in. I wonder how deep I can go." Graham wondered out loud. He was unaware that he was getting chubbier and that a beard was starting form on his face. His ears had already become pointer.

Boulder nodded, he knew that feeling, but at the moment he was enjoying his ability to grow trees. He spread out the roots making sure they could get to the underground water. A dead tree turned into a fertilizer making Boulder smile even brighter. He was unconcerned about how his feet were changing into tiny dainty ones and that one arm was already bark covered. "Weren't we supposed to be looking for something?"

"Yeah, um I think it was stolen property. It can wait, we have work to do!" The two returned to blissful purpose, not caring how the area had become engulfed in darkness.

Meanwhile with Kade and Heatwave decided to have a macho match to see who was stronger at Evan and Miles old hideout. "I always knew I was hot, but now I'm literally burning hot! Watch this!" Kade rubbed his hands and blew through them creating a steady stream of fire that burn a hole in the wall. So what if his skin was becoming a bit rubber and bumpy. Heck, even the pain in his tail bone wasn't going to stop him from beating Heatwave.

Heatwave was the same, not even caring his metal was turning to scales or that he was starting to form feathers. "You call that impressive? I'm going to seriously show you up." He raised his fists as lightning poured out of his water cannons and blew the circuits frying the electricity. "Can you top that?"

Two hours passed and the darkness was spreading faster over the island forming a barrier around Griffin Rock preventing anyone from leaving. The citizens had barricade themselves in their homes and still none of the Rescue Team had responded to Mechanica's desperate calls for help. The Entity was running out of power when she heard someone enter the building. "UP HERE! I NEED HELP RIGHT NOW!" Expecting one of the Burns she was shocked when the Greens came running up. She took one look at them and exclaimed, "What in Entara?"

Doc skin was even darker than before and his hair was now pure white and he had slimmed down considerably. Frankie was starting to look like a golden medium size swallow and was putting off light. "Sorry it took so long to get here, we kept getting distracted. Anything we can do to help?"

"You can start by moving back a bit so I'm not blinded and Doc, stay away from the computer, I'm not sure what will happen if you get the sudden urge to melt it down and recreate it."

Doc nodded as he gripped his hands tightly. "I couldn't figure out what was wrong with us. As soon as I started working on the remote I became distracted by the urges I was having. By the time I managed to regain control of myself I had literally turned the lab into a blacksmith shop and Frankie tried to fly out a window."

* * *

"That makes sense considering what's attached to you," a voice said. A screen popped up in the middle of the command center. It was Heka and she had a grim look on her face. A few seconds later, there was a ding and the items flashed into existence on the floor. "Mecha, you have a serious magical crises on your hands. You need to stop what you're doing and get everyone back to the building at once."

Mechanica's expression told Heka she had tried that only for her friend to give her the same look back. The Entity of Magical Objects and Potions also looked at the Greens and Cody, who was starting to wake up, and point blank told them they needed to stop using their powers and regain control of themselves. Heka did something with her hands and suddenly the receptacles locations were revealed. Frankie's was attached to her right arm and Doc's was on his left, hidden by their sleeves. She let out a breath she'd been holding. "Good, the creatures essences hasn't completely taken over yet, you still have time."

"Heka, give me the shortest, but detailed story you can give me. The island is covered in darkness and the other team members aren't responding to my calls. I know they have those things attached to them. What do they do?"

Heka looked at everyone as her wings fluttered in rapid succession behind her. Taking a deep breath she explained as quickly as possible what was going. Apparently the alchemist was a descendant of a magical user, either a sorcerer or a wizard, and had gained access to rare samples of elemental animals. He had created the receptacles with transmuted metal and the samples, giving him twelve little helpers. His ultimate goal was to use these creations to endow power over the elements to people. He experimented on prisoners and had gotten really good results until he was captured and hanged for his actions. According to his journal, he made sure that his creations couldn't be used without his permission for he alone had the ability to control them, with an enchanted flute, which had been destroyed along with most of his stuff when they burned the place down.

Flipping through the journal Mechanica took a look at the experiments trying to keep her horror inside. The wearers of the receptacles would slowly be taken over by their creatures essences. They gained power and lost their humanity. If the special song played on the flute by either him or a descendant, or a person of great magical ability, the creations would let go and returned to the chest which kept them dormant. It had to be used within twenty four hours of placement otherwise the person remained the creature and the only way to get the creations back would be death of the person.

The wand turned out to be the genuine thing. If they could find someone to unlock the charm, then said person could use the wand, to create the magical song to make the receptacles let go and go dormant again. "It will not be an easy task. It seems the user of the Padfoot Darkness is using its power to cut Griffin Rock off from the rest of the world. Plunging the world into darkness is nothing compared to infecting people with it and bringing out the worst of them."

"Frankie's wearing the Sunbird Light receptacle. Can't she use that power to counter the darkness?"

"If she can remain in control of her senses and not let the Sunbird take over, but you would have to use the other elements to first weaken the target and hold him at bay for that to work. You still haven't solved the problem of removing and shutting down the creations. You need a magic user."

"If what you're saying is true, how would we find such a person? From what I gather all this technology is making it difficult to use magic. How do we overcome that problem?" Doc questioned.

"The person's own power and will must be stronger than the technology. The hard part is finding someone." Mechanica looked at Cody and asked him to use his quintessence ability to search the island for someone who had a large manna signature after giving him a sample. The boy reached out with power feeling the life force of everyone on the island. He was ready to pass out when he found someone. "Huh Huh, I found someone, its Haley!"

"Not surprising given her nature and knowledge of plants. You have to convince her of the problem and hope she can do what needs to be done. Good luck my old friend." Heka blinked out of existence leaving Mechanica in charge of the rescue.

The Entity quickly went to work on the consul, frantically looking for the other members, not willing to risk Cody transforming even further. "There's has to be a way to find them. Doc, I need you!" Without hesitation she grabbed his arm tugging him over to the consul and started hooking him to the system. "You're turning into a dark elf, who can sense metal. I need you to locate places that are devoid of tech and you feel the faint sense of metal. The Bots and their partners wouldn't separate if they're complimentary elements."

Doc started to protest only for her to tell him that if ever wanted to be able to see sun again, he better start doing what she told him to do. He got to work as she ordered Frankie to step outside and see if she could pinpoint the sun's location to help with telling what time is it. "This Darkness is probably distorting the local time field in order for Miles to gain complete control over his powers."

"How sure can you be that Miles is the one infected? You didn't know who it was a minute ago." Frankie asked.

"I have a gut feeling okay! Now do as you're told!" Frankie hurried outside and stood in front of the firehouse. As soon as she stepped into the darkness, she felt weak and started shivering. She dropped to her knees as the darkness tried to invade her body. Focusing her will she directed the power of the receptacle outward and towards the sky. A thin shaft of moonlight shined through before being swallow up by the darkness. "Okay, according to my watch it's supposed to be four thirty, but outside the darkness, it's almost midnight. Time really is deluded."

Rushing back inside she quickly told everyone what she had learned making them all go pale, well as pale as they could. Time was running out. Doc had located the others and Cody had finally managed to get them on coms, but they were still not replying to her calls. "What if they're too far transformed to hear you anymore? What if…"

"No, I can still feel their pure hearts, their souls are still intact. Cody brace yourself, I'm going to do a reverse summoning. I don't know what the results will be considering the situation." Once again she connected herself with the system. Clasping her hands over her heart, she concentrated releasing a pulse of her own energy. It surged through the system finding the pure hearts. She pulled at them forcing the wearers to come closer to her. She could feel them resisting the summons, dragging their heels. No! This would not do.

 _"BURNS AND BOTS ENOUGH! YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE!" she could sense them trying to protest, but she pushed her will over theirs. "I KNOW YOU ALL ARE EXCITED ABOUT YOUR NEW ABILITIES, BUT YOU HAVE LOST SIGHT OF THE GOAL AND YOUR OWN HUMANITY. IF YOU CONTINUE TO DISOBEY ME, YOU'LL NEVER BE YOURSELF AGAIN! DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION NOW?!"_

She heard several yes, even from the trio with her at the firehouse. Now that she had their attention she needed to lead them. This time she was in charge of the rescue. _"Right, okay if you look on your chest/cabin, you'll find a tiny elemental animal receptacle. That's what's giving you your powers, but is also changing you into that creature. You need to assert your will over the item, make it do what_ you _want to do. The elements attached themselves to each you for a reason._

 _Chief your love of being on the water and your nature is similar to an undine and Chase, your ice because you always stand your ground and do what you must. It's the same with all of you. These elements are Sisi Ni Sawa. They're the same as you. If you work as one with your element and trust each other, no matter what element, you can win this fight._

 _I'm sending you the coordinates of where Doc detected Evan and Miles. Miles is the one with the power over Darkness. You need to weaken him and separate Evan from him. The further apart they are, the boost of power Miles gets from his brother will stop. Once he's weakened Frankie can use her powers to contain him until Cody and I get there with the one person who can undo this mess. Sorry big little brother, but one more person will learn your secret. Now go!"_

Disconnecting, from the console she looked at the Greens. "You need to go now. Doc, you'll need to protect Frankie from getting infected by the Darkness. Use your new talent to create a protective armor on your way. Cody, you and I will go get Haley and bring the items with you. Seeing you will go a long way in convincing her to help us."

* * *

Evan was starting to get really scared of his brother. At first, he thought it was really cool that his brother could control darkness. They had made some smash and grabs earlier, but that wasn't enough. He wanted more. It started out by just tiptoeing lightly before popping in front of people cover in dense fur causing them to run, but as they day went on, Miles started to change even further and covered the whole island in Darkness.

"Soon Griffin Rock, will be mine! I'm going to rename it Padfoot Haunt! The people will have to give whatever I want because if they don't I'll scare them to death," Miles howled. He was almost completely transformed. Everything except his had was now canine with black smoke surrounding his body. "What's matter brother? Scared of me? You don't have to be as long as you obey my every command!"

Evan only grunted and held his hands in submission. There was no getting through to his brother. He could still see the artifact attached to his brother and wanted to remove it, but deep down he knew he couldn't. Against his nature he was wishing the Rescue Team would show up to save his brother.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and piles of dirt grew as some of the trees bent backwards. Without warning Evan dragged his brother away just as Graham and Boulder emerged in front of the old ranger station. Both had changed more, but you could still see most of them was still normal. "I knew you were undisciplined dog Miles, but this takes the cake."

Miles growled at them arching his back as his teeth started to change. He stood his ground looking for an opening. Spotting a gap, he ran forward with incredible speed. Graham raised his arms up forming a wall of dirt. Miles hit the wall running before jumping over to bite Graham. Boulder creating a wooden cage to keep the thief in.

He shape shifted into a donkey, kicking his way out. Becoming a cloud of smoke brushed past the two, who felt like their bodies were on fire where the cloud touched them. When the cloud reformed Miles had fully transformed. Howling loudly a chain appeared connecting him to his brother, who fell to the ground in shock. He grunted wondering what was going on.

Miles growled at Evan as he sniffed the air. His ears perked up and did a twist to the right before doing a back flip and then zigzagged away pulling his brother all the way. Dani let out a screech as she _flew_ through the air as she tried to push the brothers in one direction. It was working and as Blades, now a partial Roc talon striked the targets, grabbing the two and squeezed them. He carried them high into the sky letting the gravity push against them.

"You two should behave if you don't want to be dropped," Blades stated in his robotic voice. Evan reached up and tickled the talons. Blades tried to resist, but he couldn't. His talons opened dropping the two of them back towards the ground. Again using the cloud ability the two appeared a mile from the cabin and started running free.

That's when the Chief, Chase along with Kade, Heatwave appeared. Kade leaned out the window creating a circle of fire trapping the boys. Evan grunted in pain as his brother searched for a way out. He let out more darkness putting out all the fires. Rain started to fall from the sky soaking the ground as lighting struck the chain electrocuting them both. A beam of ice made the chain brittle and when Miles pulled free it snapped. He attacked the team, leaving them with open wounds and bite marks, as he plunged through the forest towards Old Canyon Road. He could sense the others following him. He wouldn't be stopped!

He just reached the road when metallic chains burst from the ground snagging his feet. He tried to shape shift, but let out a whine when a burst of light blinded him. He let out more shadows only for the light to push through. Frankie kept her eyes locked her target and her gloved hands aimed the transformed thief. She could feel her power slowly beating his. "I'm not sure how much longer I can hold him. He's not getting weak enough."

The Rescue team appeared just as Haley drove up on her hover scooter with Mechanica and Cody. The boy fairy jumped off the scooter and knelt on the ground. He cupped his hands as Padfoot/Miles life force was slowly drained from his body. With the Light and Quintessence working as one, Miles started to feel weak.

Mechanica handed the Dragon Claw Wand to Haley, who had a frightened expression on her face. She had been thrust into the situation with little time to absorb the fact that her best girlfriend was a powerful being from another reality, that Bots were from another planet, and she was a powerful magic user.

"I don't know what to do. You expect me to put an end to this? I'm a teacher not a mage!" Haley shouted. She could see with her own eyes that Padfoot/Miles was fighting through the pain and was getting ready to attack. "I can't be of any help. I don't even know how to use this thing." She waved the locked wand around frantically.

Mechanica put her hand over her friends. The looked at one another. "I know this is a lot to take in and I promise to explain everything fully, but right now, you need to put your fears behind you. Look deep inside your inner self and let that guide you. Remember, everyone here may look different, but we are all…"

 _"Sisi Ni Sawa._ " Haley whispered. No matter what their differences ;Haley knew that Mechanica was her friend and right now she needed to step up and save her friends. She held the wand tightly looking deep inside herself to find the word that would unlock the wand. The answer came rather quickly.

 _"Draco Turrium!"_ The Latin words for Merlin's home. With those words the wand unlocked as a bolt of magic fired from the end of the wand. Gripping it tightly in her hand,Haley instinctively knew what to do. Ignoring everyone's shouts of being careful she stood right in front of Padfoot/Miles path. He already pulled his back legs out and almost had his left front one out. He growled at her before barking for her to stay away.

"I don't think so. _Bain réad agus filleadh ar fhoirm daonna!"_ A strong pink light shot out of the wand and connected to the receptacle. The creature let out a cry as the item was forcefully removed and put back in its place inside the chest. Instantly Padfoot turned into Miles who crumbled on the ground. All over the island the darkness started to decay as they saw the signs of the sun starting to dawn.

Wasting no time Haley studied the marking on the chest, learning the notes she needed to play. With a flick of the wand, music filled the air. The receptacles glowed before falling off their hosts and levitating back into place as Mechanica slammed the chest shut. "You did it Haley! You saved everyone."

Haley hugged her and said they did it together. Smiling happily Kade's girlfriend stated it was nice to be included in a family secret and hoped that she could do more to help in the future.


	8. New Bots and Friends

Since the magical mishap things had gotten even crazier within the Burns family's social relationships. Kade was happy he didn't have to hide Heatwave's secret, he had become less of a jerk when he went on dates with Haley. In turn she was very considerate to Heatwave's feelings. Always asking him if was okay or needed help with getting crumbs and dings out of his body. Heatwave appreciated the kindness and turn around with his partner. Still, he was cautious around Haley as she tried to learn to control her magic.

Finding a master for Haley had not been an easy task. The first task had been identifying what _kind_ of magical user Haley was. After a few simple tests, it was determined that Haley fell under the category of sorceress; a magic user who could cast spells with a wand, make powerful potions, and lastly, create magical objects through enchanted science. After that, Mechanica had asked her friend for help. Unfortunately Heka's entire family line was overworked enough dealing with crises throughout the entire multiverse and didn't have time to train her. Doc had hesitantly suggest his sister, only for Mechanica to point out she was not a true magician, just a stage one. After searching high and low Mechanica found someone to help and she had practically had to beg Haley to accept him for her master.

It turned out her crazy second cousin, nicknamed Zany Zane, was not crazy as most of the family thought. He was just a bit overwhelmed by his own magical power and well accidents happen. Haley didn't want Zane to come to Griffin Rock for fear he would blow up the town, but in the end was resigned to fact he was the only one who could help her. Needless to say, Heatwave and Kade kept a close on him when he was teaching Haley a lesson.

Graham and Dani's relationships were also getting stronger. After the incident with Morocco's metal eating ants Graham was now dating Amy; a smart, beautiful, and friendly engineer. He was a lot more confident now and found himself spending hours with Amy as they discussed topics ranging from math to what books they liked. Boulder usually accompanied him seeing as he was Graham's ride. He did his best to make sure nothing interfered with his buddy's love life. He actually liked it when Amy's pet monkey, Tesla, played all over him.

Dani and Taylor has been making strides. For one thing, he took the time to help Dani learn to actually _cook a meal._ Something that had annoyed her for so long, now made her very happy. She could also bake sweets thanks to a little kitchen chemistry with Mechanica. At first all their dates had been flying related, but now they were enjoying other activities such as going to library to read books and sometimes just hanging out on the beach. Blades had been awfully protective Dani, not wanting to see her hurt. The first few dates he'd even interfered with because of his minor jealousy. Dani had solved the problem, by having Taylor get more involved with helping her maintaining the copter bot and showing him, the "artificial intelligent" program that had been added recently. Since then, there had been no further problems and Taylor was becoming a good friend to Blades.

Chase had been spending more time working on his imagination. He still was the best cop bot around and he enjoyed his time with Chief. Lately though Chief had been going on "get together" with Karen, the former mainland dispatcher that he had met on the Lad Pioneer hike. They seemed to enjoy each others company and loved going on hikes together. Chase wisely stayed out of his partner's personal life.

* * *

Then there was the relationship developing between Frankie and Cody. Not a romantic one or a problem with their friendship. It was more a rivalry brought on by Frankie and Doc earning their pure hearts after the magical crises had been resolved. They had both been surprised and excited. Well, Frankie had been super ecstatic thinking about all the cool things she could do once she mastered her pure heart abilities.

At the moment, Mechanica was in the lab trying to have a review session with Cody and the Greens. Cody had already mastered the basics: connecting with his crystal, outfit change, detecting the truth, and doubling his powers, (aka improve his skills at monitoring rescues). The medium level powers included: force field, healing, detecting and linking with other CC on important jobs and hyper awareness of the world around him and the multiverse. It was time for him to start learning the high level powers. Energy manipulation, Entity summoning, teleportation/minor time travel, and hopefully Perfect Sync.

"Remember, this is just a review session to help Doc and Frankie learn to connect with their pure hearts. Remember, mediation and extreme focus, will help you achieve a connection. Let's begin."

Frankie did as she was told and easily connected with her pure heart. She had been practicing every day since she got hers. She was determined to master and surpass Cody. Opening one eye, she saw her dad and Cody still meditating while Mechanica guided them with a mantra and at the same time she was taking notes. Feeling impatient, Frankie decided to try something new. I bet doubling whatever power I have will help me learn this stuff faster!

Frankie held the pure heart in one hand and thought really hard about herself. She imagined she was twice as smart, fast, and cooler. The power in her crystal increased as she felt an aura around her body. A smile was on her lips. She opened her eyes and could see her power starting to spread. She pumped her fists in the air, "Yes, I'm doing it, I'm doing oof." She fell backwards as little nanites covered her. She opened her mouth to scream only for Mechanica to step right in front of her glaring at her angrily with her goggles on. Doc and Cody opened their eyes wondering what was going on.

Mechanica reclaimed her nanites and trying not to shout at the girl. "Do you have _any idea_ of the danger you put yourself in. Not to mention you dad and best friend, even the entire island with that stunt?" She removed her goggles standing straight and tall.

"I was just trying to do something new with my pure heart. I've already learned to connect with it. So what's the big deal?" Frankie challenged her.

Mechanica engrossed expression of anger and disbelief made Frankie slide back just an inch. "The big deal is you could have _died_ Frankie." Turning to Cody, he removed his pure heart and let Mechanica use her TK on it for an explanation.

"Your pure heart is an extension of yourself, a manifestation of all you are and the goodness you wish to share. Part of your soul is in the crystal remember? That link allows you to tap into your own life energy to perform these tasks."

Frankie was still not getting the problem so Doc told her straight up what the problem was. "I believe what are biomechanical engineer is telling you my dear, is that your live force isn't strong enough yet to perform such talents without directly causing damage to your own body."

"Exactly! Just like following a chemistry formula, steps have to be done in the correct order to get the results you want. Cody has been practicing a long time and he still isn't ready to try any of the big powers yet. Today, I was just going over the theory behind them."

Frankie crossed her arms and glared at Cody. "If that's true, how did Cody's family and the Bots all get to the same level in a matter of months?"

"We're a family and can link our pure hearts together. What one person learns we're able to share among the other which helps us stay on the same level. Were still working on perfecting the link and how to use that power as a group." Mechanica seconded that, adding that families with pure heart bloodlines excelled a bit faster, than a family that was first of its kind. "You just have to be a bit patient Frankie. You and your Dad will get the basics soon enough," he said as he placed the necklace back on him.

"Until then my little scientist, let's just work on the assignment we have okay?" Frankie nodded in defeat. She knew what they were saying was right. Her sky forest project had shown her what happened when you took a shortcut. Still, she wanted to do more.

* * *

A few days later Mechanica was upstairs baking some treats. Taking some advice from Dr. Ahmad had advised her to take a break from life. While the Entity had made great strides in gaining control over her condition, there was still a long way to go. "Let's see, these special muffins are sure to make the bots happy. Keeping the tiny bits of energon from exploding during the baking process was difficult." The all team alert started flashing. Carefully grabbing the muffins, she rode the pole down until she was in the bunker.

She was surprised to see Optimus Prime and a bot she had never seen before talking with the Rescue Bots. The Burns and Doc were talking about the oil rig out in the ocean that Graham had gone to visit earlier. Hopefully the rig won't be restarted. Humans did not need more pollution destroying their home.

"Sorry, I'm late, I was putting the finishing touches on my energon muffins. I made six, so I guess that's one for each of you." She approached both Optimus Prime and the new bot holding the pan out. "Here try one, I'm sure you'll like it. My name is Mechanica, what is yours?"

"High Tide and I don't need to eat some stupid treat from a sick human. Honestly Optimus, when am I going to meet this so called powerful alien?" As soon as High Tide finished his sentence he found himself being lifted high into the air and being tied up with cosmic energy. "What in the name of the seas?"

"Mechanica, please put him down. I understand that your emotions were hurt. High Tide will apologize for his words." Sighing Mechanica put the bot down and apologized to both High Tide and Optimus, the latter taking a muffin. High Tide raised his optics. "So you're the Entity that Optimus mentioned? I guess you're not a little blip on my radar. You will be more interesting than this sorry crew."

"Apology not accepted. Excuse me," she stated angrily as she marched to the others who took their treats and said thanks. Sitting down she put on some headphones to listen to some music not interested in the conversation at all. Only when Heatwave tapped her shoulder did she remove the device. " _What is it now? Is he staying for a while or going away?"_

 _"He's staying to train us in deep sea rescues. Optimus wants Cody and you to come along. Something about making observations during the training. Can you handle it?"_

 _"Yes, if your leader is asking me to do something I'm more than delight to help out. This will give me a chance to finally narrow down the factors that are responsible for Perfect Sync."_ She bowed formally in front of Optimus promising to do her best. Ignoring Hide Tide she prepared for her days out in the sea.

* * *

The next day Mechanica was on the boat with Cody. The bots were lined up for training. "Excuse me, Mr. High Tide, I do believe I have something that will increase the Rescue Team safety during training."

"Really now, because I don't see how any biotechnology is useful out here. You either sink or swim. If you're not prepared then you shouldn't be on the water!"

"Sir, she's just…"

"Did I say anyone of you liver lilies could talk? You're on my ship so you do what I say. Clear."

Cody cleared his throat. "High Tide, Optimus asked you to bring us along for a reason. Just see what she has in mind. It might really help with the training." Growling High Tide allowed the Entity to equip each bot with special life jacket. "These jackets are designed to keep you floating and protecting your metal from the salt. In addition, if you pull this string it will release a raft that is strong enough to hold you and tools to use to get back to shore. The pocket also carries emergency supplies." After one final check she sat down with Cody, ready to make her observations.

High Tide's methods made him the poster child for an extreme boot camp drill sergeant. He was strict and commanding, but belittling people or expecting everyone to know what to do without an explanation was pushing too hard. As the day came to an end and the family returned home Mechanica was extremely quiet. Blades looked at her in concern. "Are you okay? Did High Tide scare you as well?"

"I'm worried that I'm biased and it's affecting my ability to be an observer. I'm still angry about the insults yesterday. I also feel…"

"Unappreciated, I know that feeling. You need to keep your chin up. If we can just make it through the training then we never have to see him again right?"

Mechanica laughed. "You're right Blades. I'm sure tomorrow will be better."

Soon morning arrived and they were out on High Tide's ship once more. Mechanica decided to stay next to Servo and petted him. The helper bot discovered he really liked the treatment. He gave her a little kiss with his tongue before heading back to practice water rescues. "Do you think they'll do better today?"

"Hopefully, I wish High Tide would listen to me more. Maybe if he could see that humans aren't just little blips he might be willing to work with us." Mechanica nodded before extending her senses. Doc and Frankie were on the very edge of her senses. She didn't feel as if they were in any danger. Resuming her observations, she saw Blades heading off back towards the shore. Listening to the com she was aware of a human in distress. "Well it seems that Blades hasn't lost his courage for helping people. I'm sure that High Tide won't be mad."

High Tide wasn't mad, he was _furious_. "How dare you leave my ship without permission? During training, nothing else matters except what I tell you! Your "partners" seem to have that little crises under control. I can't believe that you even passed the test to be Rescue Bot considering how weak you are!"

"That's enough you big bully!" Cody yelled at High Tide. "No matter what the emergency is we always respond, whether a particular bot is needed or not! We're a team." High Tide turned to yell at the boy, only for Mechanica to push the boy behind her. She was trembling and clutching herself tightly. Her eyes started to glaze over and she starting to leak energy. Everyone knew what that meant.

"Blade's get Cody out of here now! Chase, Boulder, use your life vests to get away from here. High Tide, you and Servo need to get out of here now!" Heatwave commanded knowing they had only seconds before a flashback episode happened.

"Now you listen here you sea dog. No one tells High Tide what to do!" That's when a blast of concentrated energy struck him sending him flying through the air and landing three miles away. Servo had seen enough and had jumped overboard. Heatwave stuffed his pseudo sister into his cab and quickly switched to boat mode as Mechanica let out a terrifying yell.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The ocean was on fire as a thousand screams echoed through the water. The smell of rotting fish mixed with the oil almost caused her to throw up in her oxygen mask. Their own vessels had nearly caught on fire as lightning started to strike from the sky._

 _She jumped out of her brother's life raft and onto the platform where six locals sat trembling as the site collapsed all around them. The guy in charge was huge and had an anchor tattoo on his left arm._ _"Quiet it all of you! I don't want to hear any lip!"_

 _"Sir, you and crew need to come with me now. I don't know how long my family can keep the flames at bay. The structure is about to collapse, come on," a five eon old girl said reaching for his hand only for her to be shoved back so hard she almost fell into burning sea._

 _"I'm not leaving with some little girl who thinks she knows more than I do! The automatic retardant will start filling the area as the micro bacteria breaks down the oil. We'll be fine!"_

 _"But Dad, they should have already been deployed! It's time to go!" a female worker urged her father who stubbornness was going to get them killed. With time running out Mechanica used her powers to force them into the raft as her brother pulled them out of the danger zone._

 _All was going well until she heard yelling behind her. Turning around she saw to her horror, the female from before was treading the water as she pushed her father back into the raft. Before she could go back and huge explosion occurred as the structure fell into the ocean taking the woman's life with her._

 _"How could you? Why would you leave the raft once you were safe?"_

 _"I needed to protect my investments. I didn't ask Lusa to jump in and push me back inside the raft. Her own choices let to her death."_

 _The Entity was furious. She wanted to toss the man into the sea and let him drown. Before she could do that a glowing light appeared above her eyes. It was the woman Lusa, but then she wasn't. She started to change until she was a human girl in a blue jacket and skirt with an orange top._

 _"HELP! HELP! I'm stuck on the rig and I can't get off! Help!" The girl was clutching a pure heart tightly. She had a look of desperation on her face._

Mechanica came out the flashback. Heatwave started to ask if she was alright when she interrupted him. "Something's wrong at the oil rig. I think Doc and Frankie are in trouble. We need to get there fast!"

When they got to the rig, they saw a rescue attempt was already underway by the others. The entire team was working together to get the Greens out of harm's way. Coming in closer, Mechanica could feel Frankie's panic and catch her thoughts. She was going to try to teleport out of the fire with her dad!

"NO!" Mechanica shouted teleporting herself out of the cabin as Heatwave joined the rescue. She popped into existence hovering over the lab just as Frankie activated the crystal. The power surged through her body hurting her as she was blown off the lab and into the oil and flames. With all the chaos going on, Mechanica dove into the water, surrounding herself with her aura before extending it around an unconscious Frankie, whose right arm was severely burned as oil clung to her body.

It was some time later when Frankie woke up, "Ugh, what happened? I feel like a building landed on me," she whispered before gagging. Looking around she found herself in Mechanica's private lab area. The Entity was typing up a report before hitting send. "There, I hope those recommendations help." Mechanica turned and saw her patient waiting. Her little helper bot jumped off the console and was joined by Servo as the approached the bed. "I hope you enjoy bubble baths because you're getting them for a few weeks."

"Mechanica cough cough what happened? Why am I…?" Frankie's eyes widened as she saw that her right arm had been replaced with a biomechanical one. Looking down she spotted her left foot, part of her chest and the right side of her head were covered in metal.

"Don't scream you haven't lost any limbs! They're special biomechanical casts I designed," Mechanica told the girl as her little bot injected some morphine into the IV drip. Snapping her fingers Servo used his paw to start cleaning the oil out of Frankie's hair. "When you attempted to teleport to get out of the fire, your crystal didn't have enough power so it caused a backlash sending you into the water covered in oil and burns. I managed to rescue you and High Tide got us out. You've been out for hours."

Frankie looked at her in surprise. Not wanting to hurt her throat she tried to lift her right arm only for it to sink back to the bed. "These special castings protect your injured body and speed up healing. You can actually use your mind to direct the castings in movement that won't jar or interfere with the healing process. Once the devices have finished repairing the damage, they'll fall off and you'll be good as new. It can take a few weeks so I guess now is the time to practice some patience hmm?"

* * *

Patience did not come easy. At school Frankie felt like a freak of nature with everyone staring at her. Everyone knew what had happened, (well most of it), and were just amazed by Mechanica's high tech casts. They would ask questions, but the normal happy I love science girl wouldn't say anything. She was getting depressed.

It was the weekend and Cody was trying to get a hold of Frankie to see if she wanted to go to the park to play with Servo, but he couldn't get a hold of her. "Come on Frankie, you can't ignore me forever." He turned off his com pad and scratched Servo behind his ears. The helper bot, who acted a lot like real dog, whined a little sensing Cody's frustration. "I'm fine boy, I really am. I'm just concerned about Frankie."

Servo leaned in and rubbed his head against Cody trying to make him feel better. High Tide had never needed comfort or a friend to listen to someone's problems before. Even if he wasn't as sentient as the bots, he still knew when he was needed.

A high pitch whistle caught his attention as he jumped down to the bunker. Puzzled, Cody followed him. He found Servo sitting calmly as Mechanica was working on the back of his symbol. "Just another tweak and a few more adjustments and I think this will work."

"What are you doing to Servo?" Cody asked as he propped himself on the counter. "You've been really busy down here lately. You haven't even gone over the theories of the higher level powers with the team this week." The Entity didn't answer him as she continued to focus on what she was doing. She reached into her pack and pulled out a bundle of what appeared to be fur. Whistling in high pitch again Servo laid down as she started attaching single pieces of fur to his entire body. He wiggled around and made noises like laughter.

"I know they tickle, but it will be worth it in the end." After she finished connecting the fur, she brought out some fake nails. Servo made little holes in his paws so she inserted them. "Open your mouth, okay just a few teeth needed to be added. Okay, I'm done. Let's see if this works." She stood up, took a hold of his tag, and press down. All at once fur started to cover Servo as his claws and teeth changed. A soft grinding was heard as the metallic body changed to become softer and more dog like. Within two minutes he looked like schnauzer. "Okay speak"

"Bark, bark, bark!"

Cody's eyes widen. "Whoa, this is so noble!" Cody exclaimed. Mechanica nodded in agreement. She asked Servo to do a few dog like tasks, including eating and drinking. A short while later he released the contents into a metal box. "Good, she'll never know the difference."

"She?"

Mechanica brought a finger to her lips to shoosh him. Quietly, she turned on one of her holoscreens connected to the lab. Stroking the screen with her fingers the image popped out and became a living three dimensional movie. Frankie was in her bed looking grumpy as Doc brought her something to eat. Her dogs Aristotle and Edison laid on the sides of the bed trying to get some attention from their mistress. To bad she was completely ignoring them. "This is so unfair Daddy. Why are you making me rest? I feel fine. See, I can move my arm and ankle!"

Doc gave his daughter a stern look. Those castings gave her mobility while she healed, but she still needed plenty of rest to help her body repair itself. He was also concerned what she would do next with her crystal. "I understand your frustrations Frankie. I felt the same way when I broke my leg around your age. Your body needs a chance to heal. Those biomechanical casts only help so much." Frankie ignored him and just slumped in her bed. Doc sighed and left the food for later.

"I didn't know she was this depressed. Are you concerned she will use her pure heart again?"

"Patience is hard to develop and anxiety runs high when you feel trapped. I came up with an idea that should prevent any use of the pure heart and make time fly faster for Frankie, so she's not as bored." Gesturing to Servo she explained how she got both High Tide and Heatwave's permission to create a program that would make Servo look, feel, and even smell like a real dog. Since Frankie was still unaware of Servo's existence, she wouldn't question if he was a real therapy dog.

"Many studies support that interacting with an animal can help increase recovery time and lift depression." Servo barked in agreement. It was a new experience looking and feeling like a real dog. It made him feel really good inside. He ran around chasing his tail until he heard the whistle and he came right over so Mechanica could fit him with a therapy dog vest and hide his tag. "Come on, let's see how the others like your new look."

The entire team greeted them as they came up to the garage. There were many awes and everyone wanted to pet Servo. The dog really liked the attention. Coming to attention he waited to see if Chief and Heatwave approved of his new look.

"He certainly looks and feels like a real dog. If I didn't know better I would think he's real," Chief remarked.

"Who knew a helper bot could transform into this. Are you sure you're up to this Servo?" The helper botbarked affirmative. This deep cover assignment would help him learn how to act around humans and even help a friend. So Heatwave gave the okay. Half an hour later Doc arrived to pick Servo up.

"Are you sure this will work? I could have requested a regular therapy dog. Not to mention Frankie already has two dogs."

"Aristotle and Edison are good pets. They will be able to help her recover, but a therapy dog is more than that. He can be with her all the time, especially at school where she needs a lot of support. He can also go anywhere in the lab without the chance of accidentally causing chaos. I made sure Frankie's dogs are already use to Servo and they treat him like a pack member." Mechanica explained. She told him not to worry and trust her on this. Taking Servo's leash, Doc headed back to the lab hoping this would work.

* * *

Amazingly, it did work. Frankie was so enticed by the new "dog" that she actually did as she was told. Having three dogs to keep her occupied kept her from trying to speed up the process and made it easier to attend school. Within three and half weeks her body had completely healed from all the burns and her bones were fused back together. Once the castings came off Frankie was her normal self and had developed a little more patience.

"It feels so good not to have to walk around with metal all over my body. I don't know how the Bots do it," Frankie was telling Cody as they sat in his living room playing video games. Sitting quietly between them was Servo, in his regular form. He had enjoyed his time with Frankie and was happy to see her feeling better. Living at the firehouse and being loved by children was very different than being High Tide's helper bot, but both brought him the same amount of joy.

"Remember the time you and I switched places with Boulder and Chase? I think that was worse than just be in castings for a few weeks." Frankie made a face. "Hey at least when we were the Bots we got transform and zoom all over the island!"

"As I recall Frankie; you're a speed junkie at times. Not the best combination when you're also aiming to be a great scientist," Mechanica called over her shoulder. She was back in the kitchen making lunch. The boys had gone out to Wayward Island to see if they could find more energon while the Chief and Dani patrolled around town. "I hope you two like sloppy joes with fresh oranges and veggies for lunch. I even got fresh milk from to the store to make this the healthiest meal I could."

The kids put down their controllers and sat at the table. Servo whimpered wanting something to eat so Mechanica filled a small bowl with tiny bits of refined energon. The trio was halfway through their meal when the Entity stilled. She started tapping the side of her head as if she was trying to get a better connection. At the same time, the kids' pure hearts started to flash. "What is going on? Why are our pure hearts acting like this?" Cody demanded.

Mechanica held up a hand telling him to hold on for a second. Leaning back a little she finally got a clear signal. Her eyes blinked a few times as she connected her senses to her "brother's" for a few minutes. What she saw surprised her. Two bots, in natural bot form, were on the boat talking to the others. She saw a damaged memory core. Her own senses zeroed in on their energon DNA pattern. What she saw surprised her. Breaking the link she returned to the real world.

"Come on you two, we need to get ready. Seems big little brother has found two new bots on his treasure hunt. It seems are family is going to expand again."

That's how she met Salvage and Blurr at the car show later that night. While the two of them were busy picking new vehicle modes she made sure to have a private moment with Heatwave and Optimus Prime. Taking a deep breath she told them what she had seen. "They both have the gene marker for a pure heart. Usually it can be easy to distinguish what path their following, long term stasis has affected their gene patterns. I can't tell if they have the potential to be good, neutral, or bad."

"Interesting, the gene marker you mentioned was not present in any member of my team, save Bumblebee. High Tide didn't have one and you mentioned Servo had a partial gene due to him being more animal like than normal. It seems your gene marker is very specific about the ones it shows up in."

"Do you know how close they are to earning those hearts?" Mechanica shook her head. Only time would tell as the effects of stasis slowly waned from their energon signature. For now it was a wait and see game. Optimus promised to get the memory core fixed quickly and ordered the two of them to keep a close eye on the new recruits.

* * *

The next day Mechanica was charged with keeping an eye on Salvage why Heatwave took care of Blurr. As she watched Salvage she could feel her father's strings tugging strongly on her. They were urging her to get closer to Salvage. So she waited until they were in the junkyard. She hovered in the air just above a pile of cars watching Salvage as he tinkered away with items. "So what are you trying to do with all these recyclables?"

"I don't know exactly, I just tinker around until they make something useful. You know the three R's? Reduce, reuse, and recycle? Look all around this place. Humans have no idea what treasures they can find here."

She laughed and flickered her ponytail with her hand. "I don't know about that. Lots of humans recycle and reuse things. Cody's Rolling Thunder go-kart was made from parts he found here." Salvage smiled that and asked what her people did with their trash.

Mechanica explained that trash wasn't an issue on Entara. The entire planet recycled everything to produce power for the whole planet. A clean energy source. Unfortunately the science behind it was still hundreds of years from this Earth's current technology. "At least by tinkering with this stuff, you're reducing much of the problem. My Dad was a tinker. It was his specialty."

"Really, he was one lucky fellow to be connected with something as useful as that." The recycle truck bot handed her a few things and asked her to tinker something up. He watched in fascination as she fooled around with some glass bottles, aluminum foil, and a few odds and end. "Tada, a solar drink maker. Useful for when you want to make coffee."

"Fascinating." Salvage gently took her device as he examined it. It truly was one of a kind piece. Putting it away for safe keeping, he asked if her father had taught her to do things like that. Noticing the sadness on her face he realized he had stepped on a private matter. "Sorry, I shouldn't have pried."

Mechanica assured him she knew he hadn't meant any harm. She wasn't ready to talk about her family life with a person who still was mostly a stranger to her. The bot nodded understanding because his memory was foggy right now and he wasn't ready to talk it either. That's when the alert went out that an emergency was happening. Without hesitation, Mechanica jumped into Salvage's cabin as he transformed. As they headed to the rescue site, the Entity had a pretty good feeling what type of heart Salvage could manifest one day.

* * *

The same could not be said about Blurr. Even after learning of his deception and viewing his poor teamwork, she still couldn't pinpoint what kind of heart he would have. His past actions were reprehensible. His recent actions selfish and irresponsible. Yet, like Cody, she thought there was more to Blurr then just his surface. His spark seemed to be lost and had no direction to go in. What he need was a friend to show him the way.

The team was returning to the firehouse. Blurr had been driving on his own and hit the Horace Burns statue. To protect his secret, she had teleported inside him and pretended that Doc had asked her to test drive the new car, reporting that there were still some kinks to work out with the automatic driver system.

As they drove slowly back to the firehouse, Blurr puzzled over the Entity's actions. She had put herself in danger and lied to protect him. She even got Heatwave to calm down. "So, not that I'm ungrateful for the help, I'm just a little confused. Why did you put yourself in that position for me? It's not like we're friends."

Mechanica patted his dashboard with her hand. Relaxing her grip on the steering wheel, she responded quietly. "I helped you because I care. You and I have a lot more in common than you think."

Blurr rolled his eyes and laughed. Since day one the young woman had spent her time with Salvage tinkering away or working with the Rescue Team as she trained them in the use of those fancy necklaces. "You and I have things in common? That's even more farfetched then Cybertronians and humans becoming one being that you keep talking about."

The Entity raised an eyebrow at that. The firehouse was just a block away. "Is that so? I issue you a challenge. We spend one day together going back and forth with different activities. No pressure, no prying eyes, no lectures about rescues and humans. At the end of the day you can decide if we're friends or not."

"I'm up for it except I'm probably going to be grounded by Heatwave. How are you going to deal with that hothead?" When Blurr saw her giving him a wink say in the sweetest voice that she had secret weapon for dealing with the leader of the Rescue Bots.

Much later, Blurr was hiding in the passage way to the underground hanger as he watched in disbelief as Mechanica sweet talked Heatwave and the Chief into letting her have "play date" with him. Pushing his audio sensors to the max, he listened intensely to the conversation.

"Pretty please? I promise he won't cause any trouble. If you just lift his grounding for a day, I know I can help him."

"He put everyone in danger with his reckless actions! He nearly exposed us and put a human in danger!"

"Heatwave's right. I'm sorry, but I'm not willing to put Griffin Rock in danger. He can't follow rules and thinks only about himself. We need to contact Optimus and see what he wants us to do."

That's when the Entity pressed something on her belt and the area around the trio became soundproof. The race car bot cursed. He could only make out a few words from lip reading, "big little brother", his name, and finally "heart". When the conversation was over, the soundproof barrier fell and the Entity actually skipped across the bunker and embraced him for a minute before letting go. "It's all set! Enjoy your rest cycle, because tomorrow is going to be a very fun day!"

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Mechanica was ready to implement her plan. In some ways Blurr was like her after she had woken up from her coma. Being lost and alone, while pushing away anyone who tried to get close. He was doing the exact same thing. He knows _what_ he is and what he _wants_ , but not _who_ he is and what he _needs._ Hopefully I can make him learn that lesson she thought to herself.

After laying some ground rules about the day, the duo headed towards the lab. A new testing track for vehicles inventions had finished being installed. Doc needed someone to test it out and Blurr was the perfect subject. When they arrived Blurr let out a whistle. "By Cybertron, that looks like an amazing race track! It's even more challenging that the obstacle course back by the firehouse!" Indeed there were more pitfalls, loops, jumps along with hidden dangers waiting to spring out. "I think I'm can die happy now!"

"Calm down. I know you're excited to run your laps, but you need to remember that this course also records data on the driver to help improve the designs. You get to race ninety five laps. Then I take control and finish the last five. Understand?" she pressed on him. In response he got to the starting line and took off with a need for speed.

As they went about their laps the Entity casually asked a few personal questions. She wanted to test his focus, situation awareness, and if he could multitask, all while finding out more about him. Between the tenth to the eightieth lap she had uncovered a lot. He loved racing and winning and had hated his assignment on the freighter. He never had any real friends, just admirers. More importantly; he had learned early in his life that you can't trust anyone except yourself, because others would stab you in the back.

"Okay, we're approaching the ninety fifth lap, it's time for me to take control." She could feel Blurr trying to resist her as they neared the starting line. "Come on, you promised and I will not allow you to get hurt." Reluctantly Blurr let up on the controls and watched fearfully as she drove him around the track. He was astonished that she could make it through the entire course without getting a single scratch on him. She exited him as he changed back. "Who knew you were such a speed demon."

"Who knew you could actually give up control for a few minutes?" she teased him back. After making sure Doc got the results he needed she teleported them both back to the firehouse. In the bunker she slipped in the _Cars_ DVD. I knew video learning would come in handy. Let's hope he learns from Lightning McQueen, what really makes a winner she thought.

Blurr fell in love with the movie. A world filled with living machines and no humans reminded him of home. The protagonist of the film was awesome and he couldn't understand why he changed his mind about staying in the rinky dink town. The ending was a bit questionable as he tried to understand how a super amazing race car, who didn't need anyone, let those slowpokes be his pit crew.

The rest of the day was very similar. All Blurr's activities involved some aspect of speed or talking about himself. Mechanica's activities include him tagging along with her session with Dr. Ahdma, who did an evaluation on Blurr without his knowledge. Mechanica also took the time to explain about her species and the closeness they shared with other races. By the time the others got back from their daily patrol Blurr had entered his rest cycle early. For the first time in his life he was out of energy.

The Chief and Heatwave were waiting for her in the garage. This whole day had been another test for Blurr. Instead of attempting to get through them head on they tried Mechanica's way of just letting the race car be himself and learn from that. "What did you learn about him? Can he be reformed or not?"

"Shoosh, not so loud Heatwave. I learned a lot about him. Here are my observations and his evaluation report." She gave those to Chief before continuing her conversation. "Blurr is lost in a sense. He's never had a guide and no one ever been there for him. He takes care of number one because that's all he knows. I know in my heart that given time and the right circumstances he can discover more about himself. He could even learn to be a friend and team mate." The Chief and Heatwave looked at one another wondering what circumstances Blurr could ever change.

* * *

It was a week since the CME had hit the island and Blurr saved everyone from the satellite. The Entity was visiting Haley wanting to talk to her about something important. At the moment, Haley was trying not to beat her wand on her cousin's head. Even Mechanica had to admit, Zany Zane, was an appropriate nickname for the young man.

"Remember Haley, the most important part of the spell is controlling your wand movements!" Zany Zane explained. He was dressed in bargain bin clothing you find in a magic shop and he styled his dyed black hair to match Harry Houdini's. Sparks flew off his wand as he waved it all around. "Each wand movement helps direct the magic to be molded to carry out any spell you need."

He placed an old shoe, a rock, and lime on the coffee table. He slowly started to rotate his wand before pointing directly at the object and saying, " _Mutato Rubio! Mutato Emeralde! Mutato Krystallos!"_ The objects shook for a second before tuning into a ruby, emerald, and crystal. "As you can see simple spells are good for starters."

"I know that Zane, we've been over this spell nearly fifty times already and I can perform it in my sleep. Why don't you see how well I mastered this one? _Bouncecygliuas!"_ Suddenly Zany Zane was bouncing up and down as if he was a bouncy ball. Mechanica laughed so much as the young man dropped his wand leaving him unable to cancel the spell. Haley released him from the spell. "I think we've practices enough today. I have papers to grade and lessons to plan. I'll see you in a few days."

After he left Haley fell to the floor in relief. She could only take so much of her cousin in one day. "He is impossible sometimes! Sorry you had to see that." Mechanica waved it off saying she had seen similar stunts pulled by other students. Smiling, Haley went to her closet, pushed aside a small panel in the back, revealing a safe, where she put the wand in after locking the power. No one would find the priceless artifact here.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about? No more bots are going to be dropping by unexpectedly are they?"

"Not to my knowledge. I was hoping to ask you a favor." Haley looked interested as Mechanica explained. "I was hoping you would be Kade's anchor when we practice teleportation next week."

"Anchor? Okay what does that entitle?"

"When a CC starts learning the higher powers, such as teleportation, they need someone they share a special bond with to anchor reality so they come back when they transport. Your bond with Kade means you can link with his heart, reminding him of who he is and what he looks like."

"Could Kade lose himself during a transport or end up trapped somewhere if I'm not there?" Mechanica nodded explaining that it was rare, but it could happen. That's why Entities went over the theory of teleportation many times before attempting to practice. With anchors holding the CCs to the reality, it reduced the chances of something going wrong. "It takes a long time before a person is able to safely teleport by themselves under any circumstances."

"I can see why such a power is considered high level. While important, it can be a disaster without the right training. Okay, I'm in, but what about the others?"

"The Bots all share the same anchor, their ship and their bonds with the Burns. At this moment, the others are talking with their special friends and introducing them to the family. When all of you are working together you form a chain that prevents any accidents. So still up for it?"

"Nothing is going to change my mind!" Mechanica smiled pleased. With anchors helping to ground them Perfect Sync was now an attainable goal.


	9. Teleporting Mishaps

It was getting pretty crowed in the bunker with how many people had joined the family now. A few members happened to be still in a bit of shock about the whole secret and needed a bit more time to process it. Luckily, they agreed to come over to help with the first teleportation practice. Mechanica tuned out their conversations as she finished preparing for the practice. She was modifying some buddy bracelets to help with the teleportation exercise. It was very important that all safety measures were taken.

Clapping her hands to get everyone's attention all eyes turned to her. "I understand that everyone is still having some adjustment problems. It's not every day you're told something life shattering, but you need to put that out of your mind right now and focus. This lesson is very important and can wrong at any time if you lose absolute focus. So pay close attention." She looked at each them, her eyes emphasizing the importance of her statement.

Everyone nodded as she started handing out the modified buddy bracelets, stating that instead of a magnetic pull, they responded to bio-electrical responses between two people, who shared a close bond. She made sure to fasten the Bots bracelets tightly so they wouldn't come off in case of transformation. She had already locked one around the Sigma. She tripled checked to make sure that any devices that could interfere with the practice had been shut off and safely tucked away. Once satisfied, she walked over to where the Greens, Anna, and Dr. Ahmad, sat near a monitoring station. Mechanica placed the master bracelet in Anna's hand as the female scientist hooked it up to the station so they could keep track of everyone's bio readings.

"Doc and Anna will be monitoring the Rescue Teams vitals at all times to ensure everyone is safe and nothing gets left behind. Frankie, you are here to see why this is such a difficult power to master and to keep Dr. Ahmad company. Our resident psychiatrist has graciously volunteered to come today to see that everyone's mind remains intact."

The Pakistani woman moved from her chair and pulled out a photo album and passed it around. It had pictures of different places each showing the woman in one place then in another place wearing the same outfit. "I've only teleported five times in my life. Each time was under extreme emergencies or if I had no other choice. Teleportation is not something to play around with, especially if you are taking a loved one with you."

"Why? I still don't understand the dangers. I know Daddy's teleporter needed some tinkering, but using our pure hearts to perform the action sounds totally different." In response, Dr. Ahmad pointed to the last two photographs in the album. One showed her and her husband outside a beautiful house on the mainland. The next photo showed them crying as the burned out remains of their home. To an experienced fireman and his girlfriend, they knew what had happen.

"You were trapped in a level three fire and couldn't get out. So you teleported instead," Kade pointed out. Ahmad nodded waiting until Haley finished asking how she accomplished that in the midst of a fire before replying. "I had the greatest desire to get out and knew I was the only one who could do it. I had to block out the searing heat and smothering smoke. My husband was down and I feared he was dead. I had to clear my mind of all the chaos and focus one thing, the safety of the front yard. It took everything inside of me to accomplish the teleportation. We got out safely only for me to pass out from the pain caused by the fire. I haven't teleported since then."

Frankie shuddered remembering her few conscious moments when she was in the oily ocean as fire burned around her. It was not a pleasant experience. She hoped to never repeat it. As Frankie sat quietly Mechanica turned to the anchors once again reiterating their role in this. "As anchors, your job is to keep your partner grounded while they travel from one place to a next. Your mental voices and emotions help keep the person together so they come back and in one piece. Nothing, must distract you from that duty or things can go wrong."

Karen raised her hand. "Will we have to be around our partners at all times whenever they teleport?" Mechanica shook her head stating as long as there was a strong mental bond the anchors could feel their partners whenever they teleport to help bring them back no matter the distance. She addressed Amy and Taylor's concerns about being teleported along with their partner and if they were to remain anchors forever. She stated that they wouldn't be attempting something like that for a long time and that they would stay anchors until their partner learned to control every teleportation by themselves. It was time to start.

* * *

Mechanica had placed two lines of tap one foot from each other across the floor. It was best to start at a small distances and climb the ladder up to the point a CC could teleport miles and miles away. She reminded the Rescue Team that there was no pressure if they didn't manage to teleport. They could keep trying until they got it right.

"Alright, first up is Boulder. You have a very strong connection to Earth which is helpful and your anchors." The green Bot stepped up to the line paying strict attention to what the Entity was telling him. "The first step is to link with your pure heart. Then you open yourself up to the ambient energy all around you. Absorb it into your crystal letting it flow throughout your body. Next imagine the energy traveling from your current location to the other location. When you have absolute focus, let loose the energy around you as it travels the path you created in your mind causing you to teleport. Time will seem to slow down as you cross the space, here's where your anchors make certain that you remember everything about who you are and what you look like. At the right moment, you'll feel the energy leaving you, that's when you let it go and exit the path, with your destination firmly in mind. You'll return to real world and hopefully have covered the distance. Ready to try?"

Boulder nodded as he wrapped one hand around his crystal, making him feel more safe and secure. The energy around him started to come together in a green aura. There was a loud snap and Boulder was gone. Graham held tightly to his bracelet keeping his thoughts focused entirely on his partner. Two minutes went by and suddenly Boulder reappeared at the other line kneeling. He felt very sluggish and tired. Looking behind him he was pleased by his accomplishment.

"That was so noble! How do you feel?"

"Not to mention why did it take you so long to come back. Isn't teleporting supposed to happen in seconds?"

Ahmad took the children hands and guided them back to the seats. "It takes a lot of time and practice judge when you should exit. It is an exciting feeling, but you need to work on building your strength so you don't get so exhausted You can only teleport for so long before your life force is spent." Boulder nodded and told Heatwave he just needed to rest for a little bit.

The practice session continued on. Each bot took a turn as their partner practiced being anchors. The Bots times were within the two minutes. Then it was their human partners turn. Each member of the Rescue Team shared a short moment with their special anchor before attempting the process. Chief went first and managed to make it to the line in one minute thirty seconds.

Kade good luck kiss didn't help him. He missed the mark by one inch and felt really bad. "You did great for your first time Kade. You'll get it next time," Haley encouraged him.

"Watch and learn Kade. I can do anything I put my mind too," Dani quipped. Taylor hugged her and asked her to return safely. Dani took up her spot and managed to teleport faster than anyone, but over shot the mark by three inches. She was glad that Kade didn't laugh at her. Graham managed to get to the line without feeling too exhausted. When it was Cody's turn Mechanica acted as his anchor because of their deep friendship. He managed to accomplish the goal in the shortest amount of time, thirty seconds. So far everything was going smoothly.

Everyone was taking a break from the practice. Everyone was mingling and talking about all sorts of things. Kade was talking with Haley, who was showing him a new trick she had learned. "Watch this Kade." Haley held her hands out with cash in one hand and the other spread out. Focusing on the money she watched it hover in the air and then disappear from her hand. Ten seconds later a plate filled with donuts appeared. "It's a swapping spell. I have to give something up to get something in return. It's really helpful when I can't find time to do an errand."

"You really are the best girlfriend in the world!" Kade stated as he started munching on a donut. "These taste so good! I think I will watch that Wild Kratt cartoon with you to help you with your upcoming lessons on animals."

Nearby Dani giggled. Kade watching cartoons with Haley? "I hope he doesn't fall asleep or change the channel halfway through. Kade hasn't watched cartoons since he was ten."

Taylor ruffled her hair as he whispered. "I bet you be a very cute cartoon character." Dani giggled and said it might be possible she was. Mechanica had mentioned that a lot of things that were in books and TV shows were real in other realities. The creators didn't realize they were psychically connect to those worlds and thought it was their imagination.

On the other side of the room Amy and Karen were talking about a book they had been reading for the local book club to their special guys. It was part of a series called, The Charley Davidson Series by Darynda Jones. It was a series about a detective that was also the grim reaper/ ghost goddess who used her special powers to solve cases in the craziest way with her family, including her extremely handsome husband Reyes, who was the son of Satan.

"Really the latest book in the series, "Dirt on the Ninth Grave" was a real page turner. The main character had complete amnesia of who she was and her friends just went along with it because if they told her, she would probably vanish from the again," Amy said in a passionate tone. "It was really great to imagine a waitress at a diner is actually a powerful being from another plane of existence."

Karen nodded in agreement before making her own remarks. "My favorite part was when she once again interfered with the FBI stake out because she was determined to help the Vandenberg family. Her way of getting the kidnappers attention using that rusty pipe and pretending to have car trouble was a classic."

"I didn't know you liked reading mysteries so much Amy."

"Nor did I realize you had an interest in the supernatural Karen."

The women just laughed saying sometimes a girl needed to unwind with a good humorous book about an awesome woman.

* * *

Mechanica was busy going over the data Doc and Anna had gotten so far. Everyone had so far had successfully teleported and had kept their bodies intact. The process had not caused any damage and everyone was recovering at a remarkable rate. For a minute Mechanica focused changed as she thought about the series she had downloaded to her computer that she couldn't wait to start watching after this was over. Cody and Servo had agreed to watch it with her.

"Alright, everything is going normal. I just want to try one last jump before we stop today. Everyone into your bot, Cody stick with me," the Entity said. She snapped a bracelet around Servo's leg telling him this time he would be acting as the anchor and he licked her happily. Joining the group, she explained what they were going to do.

"This is a team, everyone has a partner. During an emergency both of you will have to work together to teleport to the same place. It isn't enough that you're both thinking of the same place. Your thoughts must be perfectly aligned with your partner or you could separate during the teleportation and emerge quite a distance from each other."

"So to avoid being separated, each of us must be completely focused on the same goal. That might cause a problem as often there are times our partners want one thing and we would like to another," Chase replied in dry witty tone. The other bots nodded in agreement.

"It won't be as hard as you thing partner. When it counts we're all on the same page. With that assurance the team was ready to try. The anchors took their seats and focused on their bonds with their partners and by extant, their bots. Each had a clear image in their minds. A split second before they all teleported the All Team alert started blaring, breaking everyone concentration.

The Rescue Team vanished from sight as orbs of light formed in their place each color corresponding to their bots/Entity. The orbs hover for a few seconds than zipped away in three different directions. Two headed for the giant TV which had a spiral forming inside. The orbs passed though it as the TV return to normal. Two orbs headed towards Amy's pack and entered the book she had been carrying. The last orb flew across the room, into Mechanica's work space and into her private computer.

"Oh my, this is certainly bad," Doc said as Anna agreed with him. Frankie entire demeanor of panic. She had been put in charge of making sure all systems has been shut down and any calls for the team routed to her phone. She had be in such a rush to watch the teleporting practice she didn't double check her work. "Oh, this is all my fault! Cody and the others are lost because I didn't take the time to do things right!"

"They're not lost, just merely misplaced right now. Anna, are you still getting a steady signal from the bracelets?" Anna nodded showing them the readings. They may be coming in slower while overcoming some interference, they were still alive. Dr. Ahmad looked at the results. The interference appeared to becoming from the pure heats themselves along with another energy source that Haley identified as her magical signature. After a quick questioning of what else had been on their mind before the alarm, the neutral heart figure out what happened.

"Haley's magic was still lingering in the area after the break. When we all heard that alarm, our thinking shifted for a second, to another thought we had earlier. When the group teleported our thoughts changed so they used the decaying magic to form temporary portals to the medias in our heads."

Servo let out a howl as the truth sank in. Kade, Dani, and their partners had entered the TV and most likely were trapped in a cartoon episode. Chief and Graham had been teleported inside Amy's book, while Cody and Mechanica ended up in whatever show she had downloaded to her computer.

"What should we do now?" Amy asked as she tried to push down her panic. She was itching to grab her book and open it so she could find what chapter Graham was lost in. The other anchors felt just as anxious as they felt their bonds with their person started to weaken slightly.

Dr. Ahmad stated that should find out what the emergency was so the alarms would stop blaring. Frankie answer her phone, taking down the emergency and hung up. "A bunch of trees fell on Old Canyon Road. There are people trapped in cars and civilian hikers who need assistance. A tree fell on top of a transport truck carrying explosive material. A huge fire is likely to break out. Someone needs to respond."

Karen straightened up and said they would take charge. The teams old rides had been stored away and still in good use. Haley had just earned her volunteer firefighter's certificate so she could fill in for Kade. With Taylor's EMT training and Amy's degree in engineering they could handle the rescue. Servo barked that he was going along to help as Frankie headed for the command center taking Cody's place. The doctors would stay in the bunker and try to find a way to reverse what happened and bring their friends back. The backup Rescue Team headed out determine to help with the problem.

* * *

While that was happening the real world, the others were just trying to figure out where they ended up and why they looked so weird. Kade, Heatwave, along with Dani and Blades, found themselves on a road near the coast. In the distance they could see a lighthouse. Looking into her bot's review mirror Dani couldn't believe how big her eyes were on how her outfit color appeared duller. "What is going on? How do you feel Blades?"

"I'm doing okay, I just feel I don't know weird. It feels like I have an itch I can't scratch."

"As delightful as it is to hear that, can anyone one tell me where we are and why there's a giant turtle vehicle on the beach?" Looking out their windows they blinked a few times, but the vehicle didn't disappear. Kade let out a groan as he moaned. "Haley is going to find it so amusing I ended up in the Wild Kratts cartoon show."

"Wait a minute, we're in a cartoon? How did that happen?" Blades asked. Heatwave told him to calm down and that they would figure it out. Kade, the only one who really knew the show, said their best bet was ask the Wild Kratts team for help seeing as they had a teleporter. With no other choice; the bots started heading down the road towards what Kade called the Tortuga. This was going to be very interesting.

Being stuck in a book was slightly different than being in a cartoon. Both Chief and Graham were trying to make sense of how they ended up in Sleepy Hollow, New York. Chase was more confused. "Chief, my GPS states that we are still in Griffin Rock, but how can that be if we're on the mainland in this strange town?"

Boulder brought down his scoop and took some readings from the area. What he got confused him greatly. "According to my underground sonar, the ground here is pretty shallow. It only goes down a few feet." Graham insisted that couldn't be right. The ground had to go further than that if they were on the mainland. Unless they weren't really on the mainland.

Thinking back to his talk earlier with Amy, he recalled she mentioned that the book she had read had taken place in Sleepy Hollow. The rescue alarm had gone off just as they were teleporting. Was it possible the distraction had caused Amy to lose focus on him for a split second? "Dad, I think we're in that book that Amy and Karen read for book club."

"How is that possible?" Chief asked his son. Then he hit his forehead. Of course, if his youngest could almost end up trapped in VR game, then who was he to say teleporting inside a book was out of reach. "Did you read this book with Amy?"

"I didn't even know she joined the book club until today. Did Karen share any details with you?" His dad gave a negative. All they knew about the book was the few comments that their special friends had mentioned earlier. They recalled that the woman had said something about the main character working as a waitress at a dinner. Maybe they could find some answers there. Hopefully no one would freak out about the bots.

Cody was still gawking at the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Everything was bright and cheery. Normal activity was going on and nobody had noticed two people, including one with strange coloring, appear in an alleyway. As amazed as he was something didn't seem right. Looking closely at the buildings he couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but something was off about them.

"There CGI which is why they look off," Mechanica said with her goggles lowered. She was pressing some buttons on her gauntlet as she analyzed the area. Checking the buddy bracelets she saw that they were still emitting a steady signal, but the strength of that signal was slightly weakened. "Cody, can you still feel Servo's presences in your mind?"

The boy nodded and explained it felt weaker than before. "Do you know what happened? How did we end up here?"

"Yes and no. According to my readings and what I remember from my Extreme Mishaps class, our teleportation was thrown off by having our anchors focus being distracted for a split second and the magic still in the air, temporary portals opened and we've ended up in the video files of that show I downloaded."

Cody wasn't that shocked considering what he'd been through in the past. "So you know how to get us back home or was that part of the no?"

The Entity slumped her shoulders before sliding to the ground. She confessed that she didn't have all the answers. She had taken the remedial course after waking up from her coma and it didn't cover everything. Another problem was she couldn't remember everything from the class. "All I'm certain about is that the Rescue Team has become background characters wherever they are since were not in other realities just their representations in your reality."

Cody wondered how long the portals would remain open. How was his family doing? He held his pure heart in his hands wondering if he could link up with them and see how they were. Closing his eyes he pictured his family in his mind and the feeling of warmth and love he got from both of them. His pure heart lit up and started to resonate with his bracelet. The same thing happened with the others and suddenly the family was all linked up in a telepathic conversation.

 _"Is everyone okay and are you all with your partners?" The group all answered an affirmative. "At least I don't have to worry about any of you for the moment. Has anyone attempted to make contact with "characters" in whatever they teleported in? Graham and I are almost at the dinner."_

 _"We're almost to the turtle ship Kade calls the Tortuga. It's funny how much he knows this cartoon when he's never "watched" it before. Ha ha."_

 _"Laugh it up Heatwave. I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. If today's villain happens to be Zak Varmetech, then watch out. He's always trying to steal the WK tech."_

 _"You mean someone would want to kidnap us? What kind of children show is this?" Dani whispered reassurance that no one was going to kidnap him while she was around._

 _"I hope while we're stuck in this unusual mystery that Griffin Rock is not suffering in our absence. There was all team emergency alert remember?"_

 _"Chase, I don't think we could forget the alarm that caused this problem."_

 _"Our anchors are probably taking care of it. After all, they all have similar backgrounds to us. Well except Haley, she was only certified a few days ago."_

 _"Cody, what's the plan son? Does Mechanica have any ideas of how to get out of this situation?"_

 _"Not exactly. She knows what happened, but isn't sure how to fix it. She's right now trying to use her memory player, to go back into her memories and find the ones retaining to this situation." He was quiet for a few minutes making his family worry, but then he started to talk again. "Okay, Mechanica has remembered two things. One, our presences doesn't affect what is happening around us. As background characters we'll simply be overlooked, so asking for help is out of the question."_

 _"Is there any good news Cody? I'm starting to feel really anxious here," Blades said._

 _"Um that was the good news, the bad news is we only have until the end of the story, show, and video to find the portal and get out. So we should all monitor the time carefully."_

 _There was a slight panic in the others as they figured out how much time they had left. Frantic thoughts could be heard as Kade figure out the time for the show, Graham the average of how long it would take to read the book, while Cody tried to remember how long the video was. Collectively, they only had 24 minutes left to figure this out. If there was ever a time for a miracle it would be now._

* * *

In the real world, the backup Rescue Team were doing their best to help those in need. Amy had just removed the trees from the road leaving room for Servo to move in and help rescue the trapped people. Karen was doing the same thing while Taylor was tending to the injured hikers. Haley had almost finished putting up the fire on the truck. Tapping her comlink, "Go for Frankie, how's the situation looking?"

In the command center, Frankie was triple checking all the camera from several angles. She was not going to make a mistake again! "Looking good Haley, the fire hasn't spread any further. Just keep dousing the flames and you should be good." She tapped the buttons again, checking up on the other members of the backup team. "Amy, there's one more tree stuck on the hill. The ground is becoming unsteady, can you shore it up?"

"No problem, Frankie. I think I got a handle on this bulldozer finally," Amy said. She waved her hand to make sure everyone got out of the way. Setting her scoop down, she picked up some dirt and moved it further up the hill before packing it in tightly. Smiling, she checked her work. "Everything's secured here. How are the rest of you doing?"

"No serious injuries here. I'm going to start transporting people to the hospital," Taylor said, as he helped a kid into the back of the copter he borrowed. Taking a look at the scene, Karen and Servo had finished freeing victims and escorting them to the squad car. Haley finished putting out the fire. She and Amy could finish transporting anymore victims to the hospital.

"Frankie, we've got this covered. We'll be back at the firehouse in about fifteen minutes. Make sure there aren't any other emergencies," Karen informed the girl, who promised to do so. The former dispatcher cut the connection leaving Frankie to check the entire town.

Downstairs, the trio were brainstorming hoping to find a way to fix the situation. Ahmad had moved all the portal/devices to one place. She flipped through the book, checked the video, and even turned on the cartoon with no success. She rubbed her pure heart to comfort herself. "Well, it appears that the portals put them inside the items. They're just not visible."

Anna looked at the readings from the bracelets again. The signals had gotten weaker and the bio readings indicated that the Rescue Team had yet to regain all their energy for another teleportation. "If my calculations are correct, the team won't be able to teleport before the portals close."

Doc agreed as he reviewed the early data. It appeared the only way to reverse this situation was to do it in the same way again. He needed a way to send a message to the team and hope they found a way to renew their energy levels.

* * *

Mechanica was sitting on the ground in a new alley. The video had moved forward. Across the street a dark skinned DJ styled kid was blowing bubbles and looking sadly. Cody was starting to get anxious and kept playing with his crystal. Mechanica turned to the boy. "How are your energy levels? Have you recovered enough to attempt to teleport?"

"No, I still feel pretty weak. Linking with the others and having our conversation, drained what little I had recovered. Are we going to be stuck here forever?" Before she could answer the air around them turned cold. Turn around he witnessed the transformation of the teen into an akumatized victim. Both of them watched as the Bubbler flew up and landed on a roof. A few seconds' later giant bubbles spread across the city sucking adults inside before rising high into the sky.

One came zooming towards them. Cody shielded himself as Mechanica just stood there. The bubble trapped her for a split second before popping. Seems that the supervillain's bubbles didn't work on aliens. The popping though gave her an idea. "I know how we can recharge and find the portal at the same time!" She started tapping a message on her gauntlet transmitting a message. "Each of us is trapped in something that revolves around good and evil. If we indirectly help the good guys accomplish their goals, then we'll be able to absorb some of the positive energy. It will recharge us and make the portal visible. After that, it just a matter of our anchors helping guide us back."

"But you've never seen this video. How do you know where and when we need to be?" The Entity stared at him for a second before he slumped down. Borrowing a scooter they headed to a place called Agreste Mansion. It was the obvious place for Cat Noir and Ladybug to appear with the Bubbler heading in that direction.

Inside the book world Chief and Graham had entered the café to keep an eye on the main character Charley/Janey as she went about her waitressing job. Boulder had discovered that when they thought hard enough, the pages of the book would appear on a digital device, letting them know what chapter of the book they were in and what was happening next.

"According to the book, Charley/Janey and Cookie are going to meet in the store room and plan to break into the antique store next door to find clues and figure out how to rescue the Vandenberg's," Graham whispered as he looked up from his tablet. He took another bite out his enchilada and had to admit it was the best thing he ever tasted.

"Not the normal approach for a cop or private eye, but then again if that's the norm for her. Anything we can do to help?" Chief asked. Graham wasn't sure about that knowing Chase would refuse to help in an endeavor like this. Chief looked at his buddy bracelet checking the time. "We've got seventeen minutes left, surely there is something we can do to regain are energy?"

Outside, Boulder was trying to convince Chase that the best thing they could do was to help the detective break into the neighboring antique store. "Come on Chase, nothing here is real and we're running out of time. Our energon levels need to be higher if we're going to get out of this book."

"Even in a book, I will do no wrong. There must be another way to help."

"Not within our time frame. We have to do something now, we only have fifteen minutes." Chase resigned himself to doing something he didn't really like.

In the Wild Kratts cartoon, Kade was busy explaining to everyone was going on under the water right now as he sat in Heatwave's boat mode. "So right now Gourmand, a chief who likes to cook endangered animals, is searching the ocean for one of the last huge lobsters to cook up and the Kratts have to stop him."

"Okay following so far, what happens next and what can we do to help?" Dani asked as she looked at Blades seeing how excited and terrified he was. Being over the ocean even with the shore so close, still made him nervous.

"Well there's going to be a huge struggle between Chris, (the green one), and Gourmand over the lobster. The miniturizer will fall out of the Creature Power Suit pocket, accidentally causing the lobster to become a giant. It's during that time we can swoop in and free the lobster and get rid of the bad guy, in order to help save the day."

Everyone looked at Kade, making him extremely uncomfortable. "Alright, I admit it. I watch the show with Haley a lot. It's kind of our thing. Anyways, just get ready."

* * *

In the real world, Doc finished decoding a message sent to them by Mechanica explaining the solution to the problem. "How are the bio readings Anna? Have they recovered enough energy?" His girlfriend reviewed the readout and saw that the levels were rising steadily. She replied that their levels would be high enough in five minutes.

"It will be extremely close. Padma, is there anything you can do to buy us a little more time for the anchors to get back?" the female scientist asked. Ahmad didn't know if she could do anything. The psychiatrist tapped the book, computer, and TV with her pure heart in hopes to strengthen the portals. "I've done what I can do as a neutral carrier. The rest will be up to them."

Frankie came sliding down the pole shouting that anchors were back finally. A few seconds later they exited off the elevator looking very tired and they walked a bit sluggishly. Thankfully, their mental capacity hadn't diminished at all. "Did you find a way to get the Rescue Team back Daddy?"

The scientist explained that they needed to recreate the circumstances that led to the teleporting mishap in the first place. Hearing that, Haley pulled out her last five bucks and performed her swapping spell again. This time she saw the sparks of manna swirling in the air as they touched the objects. The next step was to talk about the ones they missed and focusing on how to bring them back. Their buddy bracelets hummed letting them know that the others could feel their emotions.

"We've done what we can for now. The bracelets will alert us the second the others teleport. Once that happens, it's up to all of you to focus and guide the Rescue Team back here," Anna advised as she looked down at the clock. They had bought themselves an extra five minutes. She crossed her fingers hoping that this would work.

* * *

In the Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir video, Cody and Mechanica, were in the perfect spot to help with the battle that was about to breakout. Mechanica was standing a little to the left and behind the Bubbler/Nino as Cody ducked behind the DJ stage. Tapping his comlink he whispered, "Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes, I saw the first episode already so I have a very strong feeling about what happens next. All we need to do is offer a little assist and…"

"We get charged up and teleport home." He looked at the giant fan that he found and was ready to try anything at this point. He got ready to hit the switch to turn it on. As if on cue, two superheroes wearing a ladybug and cat themed costume appeared out of nowhere and calling the villain out. The Bubbler raised his bubble wand ready to attack.

As soon as the red bubbles started flying their way, Cody hit the switch and aimed the fan at the oncoming bubbles. The high setting burst the bubbles before they even got close to the heroes. Darting under the stage he slowly made his way to Mechanica, who was in position to act. While the Bubbler ranted she focused on the bottle of bubble solution on his back. Using a pinpoint energy blast, she formed a crack in the bottle. Solution started to drain out and weaken the villain.

About two minutes later the hero duo were chasing Bubbler across the rooftops of Paris. In their wake the positive energy they left behind recharged Cody's and hers energy. Behind them on the wall a portal became visible and they could sense Servo calling for them. Holding each others hands they teleported back home.

The same thing was happening with Dani and Kade. Just like her brother said, a mega giant lobster appeared with a fat chef going crazy trying to crack its claws and ending up stuck on its back due to the rope he tried to capture the giant.

"Giant lobsters are scarier than flobsters any day of the week!" Blades said as he flew closer to the battle. "Are you sure we need to do this?"

"If it gets us home, then yes. Just drop your winch and pull as hard as you can. The rope should snap freeing that fat chef. Heatwave and Kade can take care of freeing the claws," Dani informed him as they hovered about the creature. The maneuver worked like a charm as the siblings and their bots recharged and headed straight to the portal listening to their anchors voices to guide them back home.

In the book, Chase was pleased he didn't have to aide and abed a person in breaking and entering. Instead he and Chief had convinced an unstable stalker cop to go along his way as Graham and Boulder caused a distraction outside so no one noticed what was going on in the storage room. As soon as they could they teleported home.

The anchors struggled a bit, but managed to guide the Team back to the bunker as they all rematerlized in the bunker. It was such a relief to have everyone safe and the Team was impressed by how well their anchors had handled the emergency. Chief wondered if he should make them a permanent back up team, but decided to wait for a while.

As the Rescue Team exchanged stories, Mechanica unhooked the bracelets. She was going to get rid of them and never bring up the subject of teleporting again. To her surprise, Kade said mishaps happen and they wanted to keep trying until they got it right. Smiling the Entity promised to continue training them and make sure another mishap never happened again.


	10. Perfect Sync

Time seemed very relative lately to Mechanica. Even though it had only been a month since the high power level training began it felt like years. The Entity knew that her year would be up in a few months and she finally would get to return home to her job at the research tank. Her time on the island had helped her so much in healing. She wasn't cured of her PTSD, that would still take years to do, but at least now she had learned to cope with it better. The medicine helped control her anxiety and the therapy had reduced the number of flashbacks. Her Perfect Sync Theory had come a long way and might be proven by the time she left.

There was only one problem, how could she leave her new family and friends behind? Plenty of Entities formed deep bonds of friendship and love with the Crystal Carriers they trained. That's why there was a summoning ability in the first place. It was a natural topic to come up in conversation between Entities and they never let anything to personal or vital slip in conversation if their CC's happened to be enemies. Talking about neutral CC's was the method preferred to end tense conversations about this.

"Heatwave, you need to stay out of the shot!" Frankie yelled out loud. She and Cody were working on a school project about the time capsule that was to be unearthed the next day. The biomechanical engineer had to admit she was very curious about it. Learning about the past was always fun and a reminder of how long other species had been around since the creation of the multiverse. She pushed down the urge to levitate from her bench to the statue as she walked across the street. She heard Frankie saying, "This video is never going to be finished! I can't edit so many mistakes out."

"Calm down Frankie, the Bots are part of the town today. Why not let them be in the movie?" Cody asked as he looked to the Rescue Bots. It was hard to remember a time they hadn't been around. The same with Mechanica if was being honest with himself. "They've been here long enough to count as citizens it would make an awesome addition to the time capsule."

Frankie bit her lip unsure of what to do. She wanted the Bots and Mechanica in the video, but would people in seventy five years accept that aliens walked among them and no one knew about it? She rubbed her crystal under fingers as the piece of her soul inside, warmed her. Turning she looked at Mechanica, who now sitting on Heatwave's shoulder trying to calm him down. "Mechanica?" The Entity acknowledged her. "What do you think we should do? Are humans ready to learn about aliens on Earth?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. It's not really up to me to decide. The Transformers Reality contains billions of different life forms, some that even Cybertronians don't know about. Encountering other life forms different then yourselves always happens. You can't control it most of the time. You have to decide for yourselves that answer," Mechanica explained as she kicked her legs up and down, clearly enjoying the view. Blades asked why this reality's nickname was Transformers. The reply was that in the millions of different realities; his kind were unique as they existed in real life here. Anywhere else they were cartoons, movies, and high priced toys.

Giving Frankie time to think, the others returned home to the firehouse, taking the back way in to avoid the group forming in the front. From the elderly to the youngest, the whole town wanted to include something inside the capsule to be remembered by. It seemed only a few of the Rescue Team members could resist the temptation of wanting to put items in the capsule. Heatwave had been up all last night trying prevent the rest of his team from sneaking in their items: a scoop claw, a painting, and a folder holding short stories. Even Servo had tried to sneak one of his toys in. Cody had decided to make his dad's job easier by not pestering him like his siblings were. Mechanica knew she couldn't leave anything behind of her presence.

Leaving Chief to deal with the crowd outside the two "siblings" decided to head down to the bunker for some quality time together. "I still don't see why this capsule is so important. Shouldn't people being looking ahead to the future?"

Mechanica placed a hand over his Spark and replied, "If you had a chance to preserve something of Cybertron before it was no more, would you? Would you trade away the few memories you gained from your past life for new ones?" His body language said it all for him.

Satisfied, the Entity began to review her notes on the progress of the team, the Greens, and how the anchors had been doing. Giving Heatwave a thorough check up, she compared his chart to his last one. She noticed something interesting. "Hmm, that's fascinating. Did you know every time you've rescanned that your Spark grows stronger the flow of your energon increase?"

Heatwave shook his head. He knew that a stronger Spark and energon flow, combined with all the practicing he been doing meant one thing, he was ready to attempt Perfect Sync. "Is Kade strong enough to attempt this?"

"His last checkup, combined with the bio scan I did earlier, indicates that he is. Ever since his relationship with Haley changed, he's slowly been matching you numbers by numbers." Moving her hands up, she pulled out a holographic video screen and placed a memory, via her memory player, to watch a recent rescue by the duo. She zoomed in and used a special filter to see their souls resonating. For almost two minutes the souls came closer together. Then there! She paused the screen and couldn't believe her eyes. Heatwave's Spark and Kade's soul had merged into one for approximately one minute! "Do you know what this means?!" she asked excitedly.

Before he could answer Heatwave's pure heart flashed and a sense of emotional awe and fear filled his head. With a swipe of her hand, Mechanica brought up the problem. It seemed a huge chunk of some glowing green rock was heading straight for the statue of Horace Burns! She jumped into Heatwave's cab as the got upstairs to the garage to roll out.

After saving the statue and prying the reactilyne from the griffin one in the museum, the team started to examine the piece. Graham and Boulder were studying the composition of the mineral. "It seems your theory about the reactilyne is correct. I've never seen a more complex microstructure before."

"The minerals inside are able to recombine and transform into different minerals all together when exposed to different stimuli. The glowing greenness on the outside is because of the different rock cycles needed to create this unique mineral."

Seeing the worried expression on Mechanica's face Chief could tell she was greatly concerned. He could see by her stiff posture she was doing everything to contain her cosmic power. She pushed the others Bots away and warned everyone to keep their pure hearts covered. "Could the reactilyne be triggered by the pure hearts or the Bots energon? If so what would happen?"

Mechanica, bit her lip. "I don't know, but I have a gut instinct it would be super bad. I wish Gem was here. He's the Entity of Minerals and Gemstones. He would know for sure. For now I think that the reactilyne should be locked away for safety reasons." Doc nodded considering the weather was taking a turn for the worst.

"We'll get it back to the lab and in a safe. You should all get down to the ceremony. If the weather takes a bad turn, they'll need your help. Besides, I think you all have people waiting for you." Doc stated, then blushed remember he still hadn't proposed yet to Anna.

"I hope Woodrow will make to Griffin Rock before the storm hits," Chief mumbled to himself. His adventurous brother may have his own talents, but surviving a storm in the middle of the ocean was not one of them. Also, unlike the rest of the family, Woodrow didn't have the gene marker to ever have a pure heart. It was a mystery why considering that the gene had been introduced into the family via Horace Burns and Bertha Carnahad married as they both earned them. Tracing the family line almost all members of the Burns family carried the gene marker, but once and a while it skipped someone.

The kids picked up on their dad's micro expressions. He was really worried about his little brother. The elder children assured him that Woodrow would be fine and he get here before the storm hit. Pacified, the Burns started to head for the ceremony.

Chase looked at Mechanica, "Can your senses tell if the Chief's brother is indeed alright?"

"No, but I'm sure he's fine. Didn't you tell me that High Tide, Blurr, and Salvage, were on their way here?" Chase nodded his head. "Then there's nothing to worry about. Let's get to the ceremony already."

* * *

They arrived at the ceremony as the precursor to the storm started. Thunder boomed and a light rain started to fall. The wind was picking up as Mechanica shivered in the cold. She took a spare jacket from Blades and thanked him. The weather would be getting worse in minutes. Time to speed things up.

"With the weather getting worse, I will skip my usual speech as ask that the Rescue Bots to remove the capsule from the ground so we may see what our ancestors decided to share with us." In seconds, the capsule was above ground and the whole crowd gasped in disappointment when they saw the only item inside was a giant quantum crystal. The power coming off that artifact could be felt by everyone as they started to feel as if they were being zapped.

"What is going on? Doc, what in the name of all things good is that crystal doing?"

"It's a quantum crystal and its massive size indicates that's its powerful enough to affect anything near it. I used a tiny amount in the construction of my teleporter. Something this size, with the right manipulation, could do a lot worse."

Hearing that, the Mayor asked everyone to evacuate the area as he headed to his yacht believing he would be safe there. The only people who remained behind happen to be the ones who knew Griffin Rocks greatest secrets. After securing the area and raising a tent over the crystal the experts started to examine it. From the early readings they quickly discovered that this crystal was even more dangerous than the reactilyne.

"The power of that crystal is nearly the equivalent to that of a newborn Entity! I've never heard of anything like this before."

"If it's that powerful should you Crystal Carriers be sending it to Entara? My wife informs me that what happens if you encounter something too dangerous to be in a reality," Mr. Ahmad pointed out. His wife looked at the object agreeing it would be the right decision, but there was a slight problem with carrying that out.

"I don't know where the tear is right now," Mechanica stated. She took out her mini tablet and started tapping on it. "There's too much interference from the different minerals and the storm to locate it or contact anyone on Entara for help."

"So our only choice for the moment is to wait until the storm passes and try again. Bots, get that crystal back in the capsule and transport it to the lab. The sooner it's locked down the better."

Heatwave was just about to do that when lighting strike burned through the tent and struck the crystal. It fell back into the ground on top of a vein of reactilyne that went all over the island. As the island started to glow the Bots protect their partners as Mechanica increased the range of her aura to keep everyone else safe. The same sensation they had felt before when teleporting crept over them and bam! Griffin Rock disappeared from the ocean.

In seconds the entire island reappeared on top of an iceberg in the magnetic north pole. The body heat of the humans immediately started to drop to dangerous levels as the blizzard started to bury the island. The CC instinctively brought up their force fields to keep the cold out and their anchors safe. "Alright, let's assess the situation."

"Griffin Rock has been teleported to the magnetic north pole. The sudden change in weather is dangerously close to flash freezing everyone to death. We have no evacuation plan for this scenario," Chase stated. His voice was bitter for not expecting a situation like this to ever come up.

Boulder looked down into the hole with Graham. "The quantum crystal is history. There's no energy signature coming from the fragments."

"The reactilyne must have drained the quantum crystal of all its power when we were teleported here. So we can't just teleport home."

"What if we joined our powers together to do a group teleportation? With Mechanica's help we could move the island back to the Atlantic," Blades suggested only for Dani to shake her head. "Blades, we still don't have complete control over that and even if we could, we couldn't get very far with our jump radius."

"Not to mention we shouldn't be using our pure hearts near this reactilyne. It absorbs everything. If we use our pure hearts what guarantee do we have that it won't suck our power and leave us dead," Heatwave pointed out. Kade looked at Haley knowing that meant that magic was also out of the question.

"We can't sit here and do nothing. The whole town is counting on all of us to help keep them safe. We should first find a way to keep everyone from freezing to death before thinking about a way home," Karen mentioned and the other anchors nodded.

Frankie suggested using the dome to keep the cold out for now. Her dad and Anna agreed it was the most sensible action, but the generators would need to be deiced and all non-essential power turned off to keep them going longer. With a plan in action everyone knew what to do. The Rescue Team headed to the generators to deice them as the Greens would go to the dome controls. The Ahmads, Cody, and Mechanica would go get the emergency supplies to distribute to the residence while the anchors went about shutting off all non-essentials in town.

As they all left, no one turned back. If they had, they would have seen that tiny wisps of energy that were coming together again in a very frightening and familiar shape above the hole. It seemed the reactilyne was done yet with causing problems.

* * *

Going up and down the street, Mechanica and Cody, handed out emergency winter supplies. They had arrived at the Rubios house. "Here are the extra thermal blankets Mrs. Rubio. They should keep the young ones really warm." The woman thanked the Entity for her kindness making her blush. "Stay warm, the dome should be up very soon." Leaving the Rubio's doorstep she met up with her companion. "Have you finished your side of the street?"

"Yeah, I told Mr. Harrison to leave his jetpack off and to stay inside. That should keep him from being frozen." Looking around them, both of them shivered as the cold continued to get worse. Not caring if anyone saw them, Mechanica surrounded him with her aura cutting down on the cold. "Thanks. I was beginning to think that I would have to use my healing powers to stay warm."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you Cody. You're my best friend," she told him. "We better keep moving, there are a lot more houses that need the supplies." Cody nodded as they started walking down the street again. As they turned to go on the next block, both of them stopped for a few seconds as a strange chill went down their spine, one that didn't have anything to do with the cold.

At the same time anyone with a pure heart crystal felt the same shuddering sensation. They all looked around wondering what the source of the problem was or why their crystals were flashing an ominously crimson color. What could their crystals be warning them about? Not wasting another minute they got the dome up hoping that was the problem.

"Doc, did your pure heart stop flashing?" Chief asked through the comlink.

"No, in fact it's flashing even more. Whatever it's trying to warn us about I can't find from the station here." He turned behind him to look at his daughter and now fiancé, (he proposed while they were getting the station back online), who both had anxious expressions on their faces. "You need to get back to the firehouse and check the command center for any signs of trouble."

Suddenly over the comlink everyone heard three yells of surprise. Kade's voice frantically came across. "Dad! Heatwave just vanished! He didn't teleport, it was if someone else forced him to teleport!"

"We saw the same thing from a block away. Mechanica and Cody just vanished from sight."

Just then Haley broke into the conversation. "I'm in the Hall of Inspiration. I was finishing securing the BLFS when several items disappeared right before my eyes! I can't tell you what they all were, but one of them matched the description of the device you said that Killecho thing wanted."

Hearing that Dani barked orders to Blades, who already went into helicopter mode as they took to the skies. On the ground below Servo had locked on to Cody's scent as Boulder, Graham, along with Amy followed close behind. Chief and Chase picked up Kade as they frantically started looking for the three missing ones.

* * *

The missing three rematerlized in a very familiar part of the forest near the base of Mount Griffin. Not even getting a moment to catch their breath; a loud and familiar laughter filled the air. "I so happy to see my three favorite pieces of prey. Entity, Cybertronian, and human. Your energon, cosmic energy, and quintessence, will make me invincible!"

Shoving Cody inside Heatwave, the bot and Entity stood back to back keeping their eyes peeled for Killeclilith. They couldn't believe that she was back again! They had defeated her twice now, once when they used the DPD to reduce her back to mere essence in a bag that currently resided in a pocket dimension. The other time, had been when they expelled her from Mechanica's memory. "Show yourself Killeclilith! We've defeated you twice already, a third time shouldn't be that hard!"

Heatwave scanned everywhere trying to pick up on any sign of the elusive Killecho when someone materialized right in front of him and tossed him so hard he punched a hole straight through the mountain! Right before he could hit the dome he felt somebody teleporting him. He popped right back to where he started. Mechanica had put on her goggles and was twisting about ducking and dodging attacks that came out of nowhere.

"We've got to help her! Double your power, I'll send everyone the coordinates!" Heatwave didn't hesitate as he pulled out his foam cannon and energized it. Running straight into battle he went to fight by his "sister's" side. Mechanica had unleashed all her inventions as she tried to fight a force she couldn't see.

Come on where are you. I know you're here somewhere Mechanica thought. Her goggles kept feeding her information as it ran a full spectrum scan. She couldn't find any trace of Killeclilith. Sensing something coming up from the ground she levitated high in the sky. "AHHHHHHH!" she screeched as she felt claws digging into her skin. A voice hissed in her ear, "I was going to make you beg for death, but sending you to the void to join your pathetic family is a far better plan."

"Not trying to steal my soul anymore? Good, I wasn't planning on sharing it with you!" The Entity yanked herself off the nails and twisted about kicking her opponent in the face causing Killeclilith to lose some teeth. The Entity started firing as many power blasts as she could only for her foe to disappear.

"Behind you!" Heatwave yelled as he fired an expert shot covering the enemy in hardening form. The covered monster started falling to the earth when both witnessed a glow. The foam smashed on the ground falling apart to reveal a missing target. Out of nowhere a bolt of lightning struck both Heatwave and Mechanica. Cody had instinctively raised a force field to protect himself from being electrocuted.

"I was going to save this for later, but right now I want to see your shocked expressions! Behold!" Coming out of the _astral plane_ Killeclilith appeared only she had undergone a major makeover. No longer was she a Killecho. Instead she had become a mega Killgona! She was triple the size of a normal Killgona with more horns and a third tail. Her giant paws had eight inch claws dripping with poison and her mouth was larger than before with extra rows of teeth. Instead of scales, she was covered with reactilyne, the green gems each containing the power of different experiments, forces, and life energy! "I am the greatest Killgona ever! I have surpassed my predecessor. It is I, and not the Nameless, who will destroy every multiverse and bring about my own perfect universe!"

"By the Consciousness of the Universe, she might be able to pull that off," whispered a frightened Entity. That's when she noticed the blinding winter storm was gone and an unnatural warmth was spreading across the island. No, not now! she thought. It was too late, the dome was up and now everyone was trapped inside with this mega Killgona!

Heatwave was scanning Killeclilith as he tried to process what she was made of. His optics widened as he started to understand why the reactilyne was different colors. "We can't let her touch the dome! If she does…" Mechanica fired her multiple energy blasts as the bot tried to get with his water cannons. Inside him, Cody clutched his crystal. "Come on, Come on, and work!"

Multiple force fields formed in the sky each trying to catch the giant beast, who slipped around them. Slipping into the ghostly plane she avoided the energy blasts before reappearing and swallowing the water quenching her thirst. Opening her maw wide she attached herself to the dome and started stuck power right out of it! The reactilyne on her throat changed color as the ones on the tip of her third tail lit up and one of her horns changed color to a dark red and another with a lighter red. Disengaging from the dome she landed on top of Mount Griffin smashing it to pieces.

Killeclilith raised her head up high as her light red horn sent out a beam that suspiciously looked like Vigil. The beam reactivate every television screen and camera as everyone on the island shook in fear at what they were seeing. "People of Griffin Rock, you are witnessing the most glorious moment that your simple minds can comprehend! My name is Killeclilith, the future Grand Ruler of the entire multiverse!"

The team was listening to this as they hurried to the spot where the others were. The monster continued her long winded speech, revealing secrets and talking about how after she devoured their heroes she would end their miserable lives so that she could use their energy combined with the tech, to conquer their reality. To prove her power, she released the powers stored in her reactilyne body.

The dark red horn released the power of the tech wrecker taking out one of the atmosphere generators. Her tail had the power of the weather machine mixing the snow with lightning to create a thunder snow storm that blew up then blew up the Mayor's mansion. Letting loose a blast from her throat she trapped several families inside their own mini domes. "Now watch as I destroy your only hope. Not even the power of combining powers of three different races will stop me!"

Once she relayed her message, it was time to use her newfound power to create the ultimate arena for the final battle. Using the multiple powers she owned within five minutes she had created a giant battle arena that stretched from part of the forest to downtown with the open hole in the ground being the center of the arena. Clapping all four paws together the team of heroes and allies appeared on the end in the forest as multiple copies of Killeclilith, each constructed of a single power, appeared at the downtown end. Hovering in the center in a protective field sat the real one lounging on a throne/chaise. This was being broadcasted to everyone on the island.

What they couldn't have known was that the power mad monster had decided to twist the knife even further. Back home, the rescued citizens and the new recruits and Optimus Prime had been subjected to watch this battle as well. Too many people were in shock right now to deal with the fact that the robots were actually real live aliens. All they could do was stare at the broadcast from High Tide's boat deck. Behind them, the Autobots also had grim expressions on their faces knowing there was nothing they could to assist their friends. Woodrow had it the worst, his entire family was minutes away from being slaughtered to death. "Come on Charlie, if you can survive a trip to the center of Griffin Rock, you can survive this."

All was silent in the arena as both sides stared down each other. The partners had been reunited, Cody was next to Mechanica and Servo. Frankie was ready to fight alongside her dad. Anna was slowly backing her way into the forest along with Mr. Ahmad. Each of the anchors carried a weapon and had changed clothes. Haley was carrying her wand. She now wore a light pink robe with a blue body suit underneath. Amy wore a red body suit with a tablet attached to one arm and a tool belt. Karen was dressed up in SWAT gear, weapons included. Tyler had on a flight suit, complete with a modified helipack and few handy items attached to his belt.

"Everyone, I'm sorry I got you into this mess," Mechanica started to say when Chief interrupted her.

"No, you didn't. You saved our lives and now we intend to do the same. Everyone, this is our biggest rescue mission yet. We need to put an end to this conflict and get our island back to where it was. Do whatever you need to in order to survive and save lives." Everyone nodded as a bell went off as the final showdown began.

* * *

It was a blitz attack from all around as the good guys were forced in all directions to ensure they didn't help each other. The copies snatched them up and dropped them in different areas where their individual powers could be used to their fullest. The good guys recovered quickly as they readied themselves for attacks. Above them, Killeclilith smiled devilishly zooming her broadcast on one of the anchors, Haley, to be precise. "Well viewers, I think you deserve to have some commentary about the battle going. First up, you think she's an ordinary school teacher. That's a lie, the woman you trust with your children is actually a magical sorceress, who has very little control over her power. Let's see how she handles the situation against some rather aggressive plants!"

Down below, Haley was running for her life as the plants all around her attacked viciously. The copy had pierced the ground with its deadly claws mixing the poison with the aggressive growth formula that had be spewed all over the place. Swinging its three tails, it launched giant flowers at her as they released their deadly pollen.

" _Disapero!"_ Haley shouted aiming her wand at the incoming pollen making it vanish. Giant vines burst through the ground grabbing her by the legs and started dragging her towards a Venus flytrap. She struggled trying to get free. Snagging a small clump of dirt she focused quickly on it, enchanting it, turning it into magical plant food. "Hope you like tying knots," she whispered sprinkling the plant food on the vines. It worked instantly as the vines let her go.

She scrambled away, but not fast enough as she felt a burning sensation on her back. Tripping, she didn't have time to think as a paw grabbed her and started to squeeze the life out of her. The copy roared loudly as it watched the school teacher losing her life. Up in the sky, the original responded in kind. "Appears my viewers that one of your heroes is in a big squeeze! Oh, this is entertaining. So why don't we check on two others right now? I give you the ugly engineer girl and your cloud headed pilot!"

Amy was struggling as she tried to defend herself from the animal attacks. Her mega Killgona copy's reactilyne had absorbed the animal communication radio waves leaving her open to all sorts of animal attacks. "Back off! I love animals, but not this much!" Three groundhogs snapped at her feet pushing her further down the road. Typing something on her tablet she played the call of a raven redirecting the birds to go after the furry underground creatures. Turning on her tablet's sound recorder she hoped that if she played them back the animals would leave her alone.

Taylor was having his own problems as he tried to keep out of the reach of the gremlins and smaller copies of his foe. Apparently this one had absorbed the proprieties of the imagining chamber and the living holograms were herding him towards the arcade so they could kill him. "You little creeps won't take me that easy, go suck on this!" He tossed a few glow sticks over their heads. The gremlins took off after the sticks as the smaller versions of their enemy attempted to run him through with their horns. He managed to fly out of the way as they pursued him.

Back home, High Tide had joined his fellow Autobots, listening as Huxley grated his audio sensors adding his own twisted commentary to the broadcasts. "I was right my viewers. An invasion of aliens on Griffin Rock was happening! How many lies has the Rescue Team kept from us? Have they really been converting our own citizens for their cause? Look now viewers as we see the results of their actions." The broadcast showed Karen struggling against a copy who was trying to shrink or grow her on top of the dam with no water anywhere. Another yellow beam shot through the air and her riot shield was shrunk to nothing. She fell to her knees as her life force was being sucked out of her.

"Oh, the life of one of our citizen has been put in jeopardy! As this lovely woman slowly dies we turn our attention our resident shrinks. Apparently they were hiding secrets. Look on as the so called Dr. Ahmad. Should a psychiatrist be able to hold back natural phenomena such as electricity and magnetism? What about Doc Green and his daughter? What kind of hey!"

High Tide picked the reporter up and started poking him with his finger. "Listen you blip, I don't like anyone who thinks matters of life and death is a form of entertainment! Those people you've been talking about? They fighting for their lives and everyone else on that island! Now if you want to be helpful, you can start by keeping tabs on how everyone is staying alive got it blip?" Prescott nodded and was placed back on the deck.

High Tide turned to the other Autobots to see what they thought about the situation. Blurr optics had locked on the broadcast. On screen it showed the whole Rescue team and Mechanica fighting for their lives. Heatwave was suffering under the effects of CME while his partner struggled to keep it together as his insides got eaten by scrub mites again. Chase right arm was no longer functioning with Chief who looked very sick as they got pinned by a copy.

Dani and Blades had gotten turned into virtual characters as they vanished from the physical plane and reappearing in the ghostly plane pursued by their attackers. Graham and Boulder took a big hit as another dome generator went down further exposing the island to even more intense cold. Mechanica, Servo, and Cody kept teleporting trying to find a weakness or a way to stop the real Killeclilith with no success so far.

"Op we can't keep sitting here doing nothing. There has to be something we can do. You have one of those crystal bobbles, can't you use it to send help?" High Tide demanded.

"I am nowhere near as trained in the use of this pure heart as the Rescue Bots. There is nothing I can do from this distance to stop that creature."

"Maybe we should stop thinking how to stop her and instead how to _trap her,"_ Woodrow interrupted. He couldn't watch the footage anymore and feel helpless. He had to find a different way to help. "Think about it, this copy only emerged after that vein of reactilyne absorbed the property of the quantum crystal. That thing has been buried for seventy five years. What kept that from happening?"

Salvage thought about it and remembered the time he'd been tinkering in the junkyard with Mechanica. Then he thought about the time that he had constructed his communication tower to get a hold of Blurr when he needed help stopping that satellite. "The metal on the island, I just realized something's different about it."

"What do you mean Salvage? I did a scan on the metal a few times, to see if it could help me race better. It looked just like any old Earth metal." Salvage shook his head stating he needed to compare a sample of metal from Griffon Rock, to another he had on him. Optimus ordered High Tide to go collect a sample.

A few minutes later Salvage was comparing a piece of shrapnel from Griffin Rock to another sample from Earth. What he discovered sent his Spark into overdrive. "This metal isn't from Earth nor is it from Cybertron. According to my analysis it's not even from this reality."

"Wait, you're saying it come from a different reality? Well where did it come from?" Woodrow asked.

Looking over Salvage's shoulder Blurr recognized something from the scan. "Hey, that's the same readout I got from Mechanica gauntlets when she drove me. This metal has to come from Entara and someone disguised it to look and read like normal metal."

It seemed impossible, how could anyone have foreseen something like this? Whomever had left this gift behind had warned Dr. Hendrick's in the past of the possible dangers of the quantum crystal. Then given her the means to keep it safe. Now that same capsule could be used to trap Killeclilith. All they had to do was get a message to the others and they might have slim chance to survive.

* * *

Back on Griffin Rock Dr. Ahmad was fading fast. She had a neutral pure heart. She wasn't meant to be in the battle for survival, her role should have been keeping innocents from being caught in the crossfire. Instead she was trying to use her crystal's power in a way it was never meant to be used.

Her force field was down as the enemy came after her. Gritting her teeth she focused her energy, as if she was going to summon an Entity, then unleashed it. The non-traditional use of the power did stop the flow of electricity, but the blowback from using that power incorrectly send a feedback through her body nearly stopping her heart.

The evil copy laughed as it started to activate is magnetism again. It was targeting the tiny bits of iron in her blood, ready to rip it out and kill the young woman. It would have done so if her angry husband hadn't jumped on to its back and started hitting it over the head repeatedly with heavy stone decoration from his office. "STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!"

The creature thrashed about, trying to use its horns to gouge the man. He refused to let go. He climbed up the creature's neck ignoring the cuts and scrapes he got. Finally, he reached the top of the beast's head and with his enhanced adrenaline strength, struck the creature's head with full force, going straight to its primitive brain and killing it in an instant.

Mr. Ahmad jumped down and helped prop up his wife. He whispered gently begging her to wake up. He could feel her slowly dying as her crystal tried to heal her. He sensed it would be enough and he would lose his beloved Padma. "Don't go Padma, I still need you."

Just then four different colored beams of energy appeared in the sky and enter her neutral pure heart revitalizing her life force. Her eyes popped open and they were glowing as she received a message from the Autobots back in the Atlantic. A few minutes later she came out of her trance. Looking at her husband he saw a small hopeful smile appear on her face. "I know what we have to do, to stop Killeclilith once and for all. I need to talk to the Greens now."

He offered up his hand asking her to use whatever energy he had to help her teleport them to their location. Picturing in her mind where she last saw them she focused her energy and in a snap teleported straight to their location.

Anna felt helpless as she watched Frankie and Doc do everything in the power to fight against the Killeclilith copy. Frankie's power was almost spent as Doc's multiple projections of his inventions did nothing to stop the creature from blasting them with the power of the space Asgard.

"I can't…. hold…on…much…longer!" Frankie panted as she started to falter. She had only just begun her training in producing a force field and it was starting to fail.

"Give it up you pathetic fools and surrender! There is nothing you can do to avoid the inevitable. You shall die!" Anna noticed both pure hearts flashed yellow indicating a lie. Looking around frantically for a weapon, she ripped off her engagement ring. Taking a deep breath she yelled at Frankie to lower the force field and ordered Ezra to get ready with the giant woofer.

"Hey ugly over here!" The creature turned its attention towards her and let out a growl of pleasure when the diamond struck its reactilyne body. Only then it realized it had lost its previous power and was slowly changing into a real diamond. It tried to phase away, but couldn't as it became a giant crystal statue. Doc fired his new precision gem cutter slaying the beast.

"Thank you Anna. I'll have to get you another ring now," Doc laughed. That's when the Ahmads' teleported right in front of them. Without preamble Dr. Ahmad spat out, "I know how to stop Killeclilith! We need to use the time capsule, combined with something that will suck her powers dry, and seal the monster inside their forever."

"The time capsule? Of course I should have put it together sooner! Mechanica told me about puredishnite. A metal only found with in the inner layers of Entara's core, it has to power to hold anything inside without any leakage while gaining more power from the positive energies around it!"

Frankie snapped her fingers no understanding why it took so long for this mega Killgona to rise up. When the reactilyne was exposed to the quantum crystal and the lighting strike, it revitalized Killeclilith's blood that had seeped into the ground at one point. Sealing her in the capsule would get rid of her forever. "We need to get back to the hole now!"

"I'll contact the others. I hope they're still alive."

Everyone was still alive, somehow when the Autobots had sent out their life force, which had been combined with Woodrow's blood carrying the message inside it, everyone's life force was given a much needed renewal. It was now time to turn the tables. Starting with getting rid of these copies.

Haley had managed to wiggle her wand free she pointed it at the vines below enchanting them to become a magical rope. With a wave of the wand she shouted, " _Copula copy destructo!"_ The ersatz rope wrapped itself around the copy tightly. Once the creature was incapacitated it blew up releasing Haley who landed on the ground. Tapping her hidden comlink she asked the status of her fellow anchors.

Amy reported success in muting her attacker with her tablet before erasing it from existence. Taylor had used the Bull ride and the paint cannon, to solve his problems as Karen managed to turn the tables on her attacker shrinking it before squashing it. Seeing at they were safe all four of them dropped to their knees in a praying position. Snapping their modified buddy bracelets on them did their jobs as anchors giving their buddies their strength.

* * *

With the Rescue Team, the members had had enough. The partners' pure hearts started to sync up and resonate together. Their thoughts became one as the ambient energy around them flowed through both their bodies. Sparkles of different colored energy covered them. The copies fighting them slithered back before being wiped away by a brilliant light.

"What is going on? Nothing can defeat me! I'm the Grand Ruler!" Killeclilith screeched. Something tore through her protective shield and punched her so hard she coughed up blood. More hits came from all sides as she tried to right herself. Teleporting a short distance she was shocked when she saw who was surrounding her.

Before her very eyes she saw the Rescue Team, but not like before. They were together in way that was not a merger, but a new life form of two beings become one. Humanoids with a protective metal coating protecting their flesh. They were much bigger than a normal human, but smaller than a Cybertronian. A protective aura generated from their bodies along with an atom pattern of different spheres around their body. Joining these four was the fused body of an Entity with a CC. Perfect Sync had been achieved!

" **YOU WILL NO LONGER TERRIFY OR HARM INNOCENT BEINGS AGAIN KILLECLILITH. YOU ARE NO GRAND RULER JUST A MONSTER WHO NEEDS TO BE LOCKED UP!"** the voices echoed together. The mega Killgona laughed, nothing would stop her!

Before she could react they were already on top of her. A massive wind sent her tumbling through the sky only to be punched to the ground by another. Her poisonous claws tore through the earth as she launched herself back in the air. Someone grabbed her three tails tying them together making it difficult to fly. She let out a shrill roar as the reactilyne was torn off her body. The Entity being dove straight into her open mouth tearing her apart from the inside. She threw them back up before they could finish the job.

The deadly creature tried to fight back only to be further herded to where she needed to be. She taking hit after hit, losing her powerful form. Finally with a blast from all five the creature reverted to her original form and was dragged towards the awaiting capsule that now was lined with squelch. She fought very hard, but it was no use. With a final blast from Mechanica/Cody she fell into the capsule and was sealed inside. Using their combined powers the Entity team up opened their own tear and sent the package to Entara where a team of Entities await its arrival to properly dispose of the creature inside.

Once the deed was done, the Perfect Sync creatures took charge. Mechanica/Cody flew up to the top of the dome restoring it to full power. The being in green phased through the ground and used its spheres to life the island into the air as the orange one started flying the island home. Inside the dome a blue humanoid was flying across the island repairing all the damage. When the island reached a certain spot all the humanoids joined together teleporting the island again until it was hovering over the spot it use to sit.

The red humanoid used its powers to split the water revealing as they all settled the island back down. Using their combined powers they locked down the island and made the reactilyne veins inert to avoid further problems. Everyone that had been on the boat suddenly found themselves standing in the center of downtown as the five being came back to the ground. Releasing the Perfect Sync they split apart reappearing as individuals as their anchors and friends helped support them. It was over, Griffin Rock was safe once again.

Huxley opened his mouth to start demanding answers when Mayor Luskey told him to put a sock in it. Adjusting his toupee he walked over to the group who looked at him nervously. "Today's events have left us all shocked. At the same time, we have all experienced an event that has changed the lives of this island forever. I know I speak on behalf of everyone here, that it doesn't matter who, what, and where someone comes from. All of you risked your lives today to save this town. Your friends over there came to our rescue without any thought of payment. So I, Mayor Luskey declare that today you are all heroes and welcome all lifeforms home once more."

The crowd clapped and shouted with glee agreeing with the mayor. For the first time the Rescue Bots were able to say thank you and introduce themselves. The citizens didn't care they were aliens. They had proven over and over that they cared about the community and that they were part of it. Mechanica smiled knowing that there was still much to do before everyone was completely up to date and felt safe with the Cybertronians and her, but right now that didn't matter. Perfect Sync had not only saved the day, but brought her home to her family finally.


End file.
